The Ninth
by dart93
Summary: Released from his prison by a cult that worships him, Naruto takes Gotham by storm. Possible Harem. Crossover with Justice League and Teen Titans later. Dark Naruto but not totally evil and twisted
1. Chapter 1

The Ninth

_Chapter 1: The Ninth's Rebirth_

-(X)-

I own nothing

-X-

"Normal Speech"

'Thought'

**"Demonic Speech"**

_Television/Newspaper_

-X-

Watching through his high-tech binoculars, Batman watched what was going on in the distance while hiding high in one of the old trees in Gotham's oldest and largest park. In the distance stood a large gathering of men and women all dressed in white pants and shirts while some wore red ceremonial robes.

"Be careful Bruce," Barbara said through his communicator back at the Batcave, having been injured the night before. "This is Gotham's newest gang and cult, they call themselves the Order of the Ninth. Information on them is sketchy at best but apparently they've been around for quite some time just not in such large numbers."

"So something has them recruiting," Batman mused while zooming in on the group. There were a few robed figures holding guns in the folds of their clothing, discreetly looking around and patrolling the area. "Some of them have guns..." he paused to see what they were as a cultist moved enough for his robe to flutter slightly, exposing his weapon, "One is armed with an M16 assault rifle."

"These guys aren't joking around," the girl said, seeing the picture that he transmitter to her through the cowl cam, "But it does point us in the right direction, the previous murders were committed with high powered weapons firing 5.56x45mm ammo."

Just then, the group began to back away and kneel to the ground, leaving the robed figures standing, revealing that there were eight of them and one wearing a set of black robes with elegant red designs on the trim while a hood covered covered this face.

Batman moved in closer, as to hear them better with his small directional microphone.

"Brothers... Sisters... for too long has our Lord and Master been trapped, for too long have we, his humble servants been without our Masters true presence while he waited in the hellish prison that the fools of old placed him in." The hooded figure called out to the amassed group, "For years we have searched the darkest, deepest corners of the globe in search of the key to his release! But no longer! For I have found the key to releasing our master and in return for my unwavering devotion, he has seen fit to bless me with this power!"

The man threw out his palms, causing the ground around them to burst into flames for a few moments before snuffing them out, leaving a large spiral burnt into the ground around ten feet wide below him.

"A meta-human?" Batman muttered.

The sound of Barbara typing on the keyboard reached him, "Not anything recently, he could be one of the meta-humans that hide their powers."

The group kneeling near the now burnt spiral never flinched, they only watched with their complete attention on him as if they had seen things like that on a regular biases.

"Today by fellow followers of the Ninth, we will unleash our Master so that he may once again rise and bless us for our service," the man yelled, out as the eight approached, drawing large broadswords from the folds of their robes.

They sank the blades into the ground just inches outside of the burnt spiral before sinking to their knees while one picked up a large container of what looked like red paint. The robed figure quickly and masterfully drew a pentagram over the spiral and retook it's place behind the sword.

"With the blood of the innocent," the lead cultist called out in a chant-like voice "We mark our Lords passage into this realm."

Batman's eyes narrowed, one of the cases that they were being accused of was for murdering a young little girl, painlessly ending her life and draining her body of it's blood.

Another red robed cultist rose to his feet and set a glass jar full of sickly bloody water with a pair of eyes floating inside on one of the five points.

"With the eyes of a child, we give our Master sight to see the passage onto this world."

Once again, Batman connected it with another case, this time a young boy, not even a year old, had died and was found with his eyes removed.

The third stood up and produced a large vial of white powder, setting it on another point.

"Powdered human bones, to strengthen our King for his transition."

Another case solved, this time a man who was found with multiple bones missing, his flesh cut and peeled off to get to them.

A forth stood, placing a human skull on a point.

"The skull of a killer, to show our Lord that we are truly devoted."

That was one of the most gruesome, in the middle of an ally, some passing teens had found the body without a head. But upon inspection, they found most of the skin of his face thrown into a dumpster along with brain matter and eyes.

The fifth opened a bloody rag, unwrapping it multiple times before showing a human heart.

"The human heart, what we completely serve with."

The woman that had been killed had been missing a large portion of her chest, it had taken quite a while for the examiners to find that the woman's other organs were still there, only scattered around the ground, the only thing missing was her heart.

Lastly, the next man rose and drew a sharp dagger before holding out his arm.

The image of him wordlessly slicing through his wrist and severing it with a grunt would forever be imprinted within the two hero's minds.

"The flesh of the servant, proof that we will suffer or die in his name."

As they watched what was happening, Barbara commented, "Are they insane? Do they really believe that this'll work at all?"

"It doesn't matter if it'll work or not, as long as they believe that it will then they will continue to try." Batman replied.

The six whom had placed something on the pentagram (Including the one who drew it) began to chant lowly as the final two another stood. The first walked into the pentagram while the other approached the leader and bent forward.

The leader pulled a small wooden case from his robes and opened it, carefully pulling out bluish green jewel the size of a thumb attached to a black cord in the form of a necklace. He hooded cultist removed the hood, revealing his bald head to the world as the necklace was placed over his head and around his neck.

As the others chanting got louder, the other cultist reached up and lowered the hood of the robe, showing that the cultist was a young woman around the age of 19 or 20. Then to the two hero's shock, she opened her robes and revealed that she was nude underneath them.

The bald man stood in the center with her, their backs facing each other before the pentagram began to glow and let off smoke. With a deafening bang and a blinding flash, everything froze.

-X-

To the young girl, she suddenly found herself standing in a vast dark void, completely nude and bare. But it didn't bother her as she soon leaned back and felt herself bump into someone.

Turning, she expected to see the bald man whom entered the pentagram with her but instead, she saw the back of a muscular, shirtless man with spiked blonde hair.

The man slowly turned to her, looking at her with soul-stealing blue eyes above whiskered cheeks before looking down at her nude form and smirking.

He was a bit taller than her and looked just a little older, maybe a year or two. But what caught her attention was the jewel around his neck, the jewel of the Ninth.

"M... Master!" she squeaked out, as this... man began to emit a crimson aura of pure primal power.

The blonde reached out and touched her cheek, "Yes... my servant." She leaned into it, his aura surrounding her like a lovers embrace, making her feel like melting.

"Master..." she sighed out breathlessly, "It's such an honor to be in your presence."

The blond simply smiled at the woman.

The girl started feeling light headed and dizzy making her feel embarrassed. Was she really about to pass out just from his touch? As the feeling continued, she suddenly found her legs beginning to shake while her beating heart started to slow.

"What... what's happening... to me?" the girl whispered, quickly finding herself being held up completely by the blond that was her Lord. She looked into his eyes and saw a cruel glint forming as they turned red, "M-Master? What's..."

She lost all of her strength, not even able to finish her question as she drooped and hung from his arm like a rag doll, not out cold but extremely weak and nearing unconsciousness.

"Sleep my servant," the blonde told her, "Your part is almost finished, soon your life force will complete my resurrection."

"But... But..." she murmured, only to pass out in his arms completely.

"Shh." he whispered, "Hush now. Your part is over, now is the time for my return,"

Leaning towards her, the blonde kissed her softly on the lips before laying her down in the void. "You have earned your eternal rest, now pass on,"

With his words, the body started heating up before catching flame and burning to ash.

Slowly, the man began to glow, lighting up the light less void and throwing his head back, "Shatter the chains of bondage and release me onto the world of humans!" he roared out, causing the void around him to shudder while parts of the darkness crack like glass.

Inhaling a large breath, the blond felt his lungs swell just before a large pulsing crimson orb started forming over his open mouth, "BIJU BOMB!"

The orb exploded outward towards the cracks above him, the wave of power completely obliterating his longtime prison.

-X-

Grunting as the shock wave caused by the explosion knocked him out of the tree he had been crouched in, Batman felt himself crash into the ground and made a mental note to invest in some shock absorbers for his suit.

The cultists weren't much better, being closer to the blast, most had been killed at the pressure/shock wave liquified or battered their insides to the point of death. Every cult member wearing red robes got atomized by the blast, leaving small pieces of body and clothing while the swords they had were now melted on the ground.

The cult leader, like the recruits, suffered internal damage as he laid on the ground, coughing and hacking up blood. But when he saw the smoke clearing, he let out a bloody, weak grin before trying to crawl towards the figure.

"My... Lord," he moaned, choking on some blood and hacking it out onto the ground, "Master!"

Hearing this, the shadowed figure turned and slowly headed towards the man, revealing the blonde man with blue eyes and whisker-like scars on his cheeks.

"Are you the one I have to thank for releasing me of my bonds?" the blonde questioned, only to get a weak nod. Reaching down, the blonde grabbed the man and roughly lifted him up by the neck, "You are the one who dares parade around as one who received my blessing, using your parlor tricks to inspire fear and loyalty. I've seen what you've done, using my image and name to further your own perverse satisfactions. My necklace allowed me to see the world around it and I've watched as you sullied my name to have your way with the women you bring into the cult."

The leader choked as the blonde squeezed down harder on his windpipe.

"You have outlived your usefulness, you and these ignorant, mindless sheep. I have no need for one such as you nor a group of fools in need of daily instructions." he continued, ignoring the blood that fell on his hand as he leaned forward to whisper in the dying man's ear "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, The Kyuubi-no-Kitsune, remember it as you burn,"

_To be continued..._

-X-

Is it any good? Naruto will be dark but will not be outright 'destroy the world' evil or 'destroy all humans' crazy. Most likely, he'll just not care about the affairs of humans and will do whatever he feels like doing.

Anyway, please review this story, I want to know your thoughts or any ideas. I know for a fact that it'll be going into other crossovers later on.


	2. Chapter 2

The Ninth

_Chapter 2:_

-(X)-

I own nothing

-X-

"Normal Speech"

'Thought'

**"Demonic Speech"**

_Television/Newspaper_

-X-

Sitting in the Batcave below his mansion, Bruce Wayne searched his databases for information on the 'Order of the Ninth' or at least, what use to be the the Order. Each cultist in the forest had been found dead, their organs ruptured from the blast or atomized from being so close. Over thirty bodies had been recovered and the whole incident caused a media frenzy over the truth as to what happened.

Commissioner Gordon even asked him about it one night after calling him with the large bat symbol that lit up the sky whenever there was a crises going on. He told the man what he knew, even gave him a few files on it that the police already didn't have.

Further investigation on the sight and case provided new clues on what happened... chilling clues.

The cult leader, while badly injured by the explosion hadn't died from his wounds like the others. No, the autopsy confirmed that the cause of death was a broken neck and with the hand shaped bruise that had formed...

The thought was frightening.

Could they have really brought back their 'Lord'? He wasn't one of those people who brushed the supernatural aside, after all he had tangled with Ra's Al Ghul and knew of the secret Lazarus Pit, which the man used to stay alive for over 600 years. But summoning it with a pentagram and offerings of human flesh and bone?

Another clue that had been found pointing to their success was a series of claw marks cut into a few trees, making a small trail that led to Gotham. Just what they needed, an unknown entity walking around and possibly causing trouble... wasn't Gotham already bad enough with insane lunatics like Joker walking around?

-X-

'What a strange new world,' thought the blonde as he walked through some dark alleyways, still wearing the red robes that the cultist that had given up his body for him. The ritual that had given him new life and freedom from his prison had taken the cultist's body and destroyed it down to basic elements before reforming to his own pervious form, leaving him dressed in the robes and his necklace. The young woman was used in a similar way, only he needed to use her to reform his chakra pathways seeing as humans nowadays have forgotten the ancient ways.

Luckily, not everything was new and strange to him, thanks to his strong connection to the Jewel around his neck, he had been able to see the outside world just a bit and learned a few things about the new world.

But until now, he hadn't really went out into the city. Being 'reborn' took a lot of his energy and so he had stayed in the forest for a few days to let his massive energy stores and chakra replenish itself.

"Hey look here boys, we got us a faggot wearing a dress," he heard someone call out before a loud chorus or laughter echoed in the alley.

Turning his head, he saw a group of five men laughing at him, most holding bottles of what seemed to be alcohol.

"What, looking for a dick to suck fag?" one yelled.

Raising an eyebrow, Naruto looked at the robes he was still wearing then to them before narrowing his eyes, "I am quite secure in my sexual orientation. You five question it while standing around drinking, I haven't seen hide nor hair of a female around here so whose to say that you aren't in fact the... fags."

"What you say!" the man yelled.

"Not only are you sexually lost but deaf as well, what a sad little pathetic man you are." Naruto continued with a sneer.

"I'll kill you bitch!"

Watching as the man ran forward, pulling a pocket knife from his pants, Naruto stood there as the blade sank deep into his side without flinching.

"Is that it?" he questioned, making the man and his buddies look at him in shock. Reaching down, he grabbed the man's hand that held the knife and pulled it out with a small squelch before crushing it, breaking every bone in his attackers hand and making him scream.

"AH LET ME GO YOU-" The man started to scream out, only for Naruto to take the hand which still held the knife and force the blade into his head, killing the man.

"He... he killed Grant!" one of the four remaining guys gasped.

Smirking at them, Naruto tossed the body aside, "Yes and your next,"

Minutes later, Naruto stepped out of the alley dressed in some jeans that were a bit too big, a tee-shirt, and a leather jacket with some black sneakers that he had taken off of one of the now dead men.

"Humans..." he scoffed lowly while brushing off his sleeves, "To think that they'd fall so low, time has made them weak,"

"Do not let make such assumptions just yet," a voice said from the shadows. "Not everyone is like them,"

Turning, Naruto gazed at the man he found standing a few yards away. "I was beginning to wonder when you might reveal yourself,"

The man was tan with black hair that had streaks of white on each side of his widows peak. His eyes were surrounded with a thick dark ring and his beard was a bit strange, hair growing on each side but not the middle of his chin. The man wore an expensive green suit with a red tie under a green overcoat with gold trim that sat over his shoulders as his arms weren't in the sleeves. Behind him stood a larger, muscled bald man wearing a black vest and dark purple pants that were made to be worn in desert areas.

"So you've noticed me," the man mused, "I shouldn't be surprised, I've heard the legends before as a child,"

"Is that so?"

"Yes, the legends of a great yet terrible beast, a force of nature in it's own right, a being powerful enough to crush mountains and cause tidal waves with ease. I've heard rumors that they were trying to raise you from your prison," The man stated before stepping forward, "But where are my manners, my name is Ra's Al Ghul and it's a pleasure to meet you Kyuubi."

"Kyuubi is merely a title," Naruto interrupted him, making the larger man behind Ra's glare at him, "My name is Naruto,"

"Do not interrupt, infidel!" the man growled from behind Ra's Al Ghul threateningly.

Naruto returned the growl, his eyes flashing red while every tooth in his mouth seemed to turn into razor shard fangs, **"Know your place!"**

The demonic growl made him flinch back while his master Ra's took it in stride.

"Enough Ubu," Ra's told him, turning his head slightly to the man behind him before turning back to Naruto, "Forgive my servant, he feels that no one should disrespect me,"

Naruto's eyes and teeth returned to normal, "It does not matter, he is your dog so keep him on a leash,"

Ra's simply chuckled a bit at that, "I'll keep that in mind, but on to the reason why I'm here. I wish to make a deal with you,"

"Really and what kind of deal?"

"The kind that you will find beneficial to both of us I assure you," Ra's told him, "But I'd rather not talk about it in the middle of the streets of Gotham, I have a limo waiting around the corner that we can talk in."

After thinking about it, he agreed and the two began to walk as if they were old friends with Ubu, Ra's Al Ghul's manservant and bodyguard following behind.

Turning the corner, he found himself a few steps ahead of the other man and Ubu quickly jumped in front of him and tried to palm-thrust him in the chest.

Naruto caught it with one hand and glared before grabbing Ubu by the middle finger and bending it back, snapping the bone out of it's joint until his fingernail touched his own wrist, "Try it again and you shall see what it's like to be slowly burnt to ash." he threatened while the man bit into his lip to keep from screaming.

Ubu finally got his hand back and held it tight, popping the bone back into its joint. After a moment, he stood and opened the door for his master and Naruto, keeping his eyes away from the blond before entering and taking his place next to Ra's Al Ghul while Naruto sat across from them.

Ra's Al Ghul cleared his throat and began to explain things after telling his driver to start driving. "I have lived for well over 600 years, this is all thanks to the Lazarus Pits, I'm sure you know of them,"

The blond nodded, "Indeed I have, large hidden stores of arcane chemicals with the power to revive those who are near death at the cost of temporary but devastating insanity."

"Yes then you should know that once used, that Lazarus Pit is no longer able to heal someone and is useless. But we uncovered an ancient scroll that has led us to believe that there is a way to change that, but as fate would have it, the scroll was a set of two and we only had the first. After years of searching, we finally found the second which revealed that one of the great nine demon lords could effectively change it permanently,"

Naruto thought about it for a minute, "I guess I could do so... if I remember correctly, it was the Hachibi that first did so in hopes of creating a fountain of youth to best me." he mused aloud before looking to Ra's. "But what would I get in return for this deed?"

"I control a vast, global organization. In return for aiding me, I will return the favor and aid you whenever you require it but for now I offer you sanctuary in my desert base where I shall provide you with all the information you will need as to live in this time,"

Blinking at the information, Naruto mulled it over. Having a powerful ally in this new time would be beneficial to him on many different levels, not to mention the offer of information. He had no real idea how the world was now after being imprisoned for so long, the only reason he knew that he was in Gotham was because he passed a sign stating the obvious.

-X-

Upon agreeing to aid the man, Naruto soon found himself boarding a private jet that Ra's Al Ghul owned. He got on with minimal difficulty, the security at the airport had been paid off or blackmailed into ignoring their extra passenger. In no time at all the pilots got permission to take off by the control tower and they were airborne.

The following 10 hours were silent to say the least. Ra's Al Ghul sometimes said something to him, Ubu feared to even look at him directly, and aside from the flight crew no one else was there.

But the flight had given him plenty of time for thinking, something that he had done for nearly every waking second of his former imprisonment. Yet just as before, he found that when he tried to think of what he would do now that he was free his mind went blank.

First he had contemplated mass murders in vengeance, enslaving the human race, and all that but after numerous years he just stopped caring. That dark void, his prison was all that he had known and it seemed a bit surreal now that he had his freedom back.

Finally, the plane landed and Naruto stepped off the plane and looked around to see a vast expanse of sand and sun. Below them, standing near a few cars was a group of armed men and a lovely female. She was tan like the others with icy blue eyes and long raven colored hair that covered one side of her face.

"Talia," Ra's Al Ghul called as he stepped onto the sand where the girl stood making her walk over, "I would like to introduce to you a Mr. Naruto, the nine-tailed fox of legend."

Than then turned to Naruto who had stepped down onto the sand as well, "Naruto, allow me to introduce my daughter, Talia Al Ghul."

"Tis a pleasure," the girl stated with a small bow of respect.

"Indeed it it," Naruto replied before smirking inwardly. Talia was wearing a tan shirt that showed her midriff and a long skirt that had a V all the way up her thigh. He knew what he wanted to do... or better yet... who.

_To be continued..._

-X-

Please continue to review and I'll continue to write, I simply love reading reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

The Ninth

Chapter 3:

-(X)-

I own nothing

-X-

"Normal Speech"

'Thought'

**"Demonic Speech"**

Television/Newspaper

-X-

"Ah Naruto, just who I was hoping to see." Ra's Al Ghul spoke as the blonde entered the stone castle in the middle of the Sahara Desert from what the blonde said was training. In truth, the man had no idea what the blond being did out in the middle of the sweltering sun and didn't dare send out anyone to spy on him to find out. "My men have returned with another piece that you require,"

Wearing a tank top and some loose pants because of the heat, Naruto nodded while walking towards the man. "Good, then we have only one final preparation to make before the process can begin."

"And what is that?" the man asked, feeling a small amount of excitement at how close they were to making the Lazarus Pit under the castle into a permeant pool... a fountain of youth if you will.

Naruto looked at the man with a small smirk, "Tell me this, have you heard tales of the Scroll of Osiris?"

Ra's Al Ghul nodded, "I have one half of it myself and searched for years to locate the other missing half. It is a map to the Egyptian queen Thoth Khepera and holds knowledge of the powers of the gods."

"For the ritual, I require both."

"But the other half is missing, I have no idea where it is," Ra's pointed out.

Naruto only shook his head slowly, "Tell me Ra's Al Ghul, the jewel upon my neck... doesn't it seem rather familiar?" seeing the man shake his head, the blond smirked, "There was a reason that my... former cult took so long to release me, this jewel was hidden away with the bodies of those whom imprisoned me but was stolen by grave robbers whom sold it. It circled the globe many times until it came to rest with a young servant to a royal mystic, her name was Thoth Khepera."

Enthralled by the story, Ra's Al Ghul simply listened to the man as he spoke. Manly because of his obsession with finding the queens tomb.

"Due to my rather close connection with it, I have been able to see it's surroundings. Her employment was... abusive to say the least... and I've watched her be brutally violated by her master more than once for the simplest of mistakes. But one evening, after a harsher punishment that usual, she found that her broken, abused, and raped little body coursing with power and healing before her eyes. She had tapped into my necklaces power... with my blessing of course. The next morning, in front of the royal court, she killed her tormentor using my power and was hailed a god in human form."

Naruto cleared his voice, "But now is not the time for a history lesson, the point is, the two half's of the scroll contain the final instructions. I personally never did this but she kept detailed information on how she did this very thing. But I digress, before the cult stole my necklace, it was being studied by researchers whom located her old chambers, inside was the missing half... last I saw of it, it was being shipped away... to Gotham."

"I shall have my men get it," he told the blonde before walking away without another word but in a hurry, his overcoat replaced by a green cape while his suit was now a set of cooler pants and a shirt.

Doing the same, Naruto navigated through the castle before stopping just outside of the room which had been given to him by Ra's Al Ghul. "One should not try to sneak up on what could kill you," he spoke suddenly while turning in a flash and grabbing hold of the weapon which a woman held

"Still as observant as ever," the assailant said, revealing herself to be Talia.

Releasing her weapon, a special crossbow that fired like a pistol, Naruto opened the door to his room and entered with the girl following.

"I see that someone was busy," she muttered while looking at his large bed fit for a sultan. Her father had spared no expense in keeping him comfortable, even getting him two concubines to take care of him during the night when he was feeling... 'stressed' as one had said. The same two concubines that were still asleep on his bed nude for the world to see.

The first was a dark skinned beauty with curly black hair and a set of large breasts, the second was a pale blonde woman with small C-cups and a smaller rear while being the taller of the two.

"I've been without the touch of a woman for so long, surely you aren't going to start complaining after what we did not long ago."

Had she not been so well trained by her father she would've blushed. "Of course not, your the only man here not too afraid of my father to try and bed me,"

Naruto only grinned and walked up to her, standing well within arms reach, "Speaking of which... I believe your father said something earlier about leaving for a few days..." he started, lust present in his expression.

Talia felt his arms encircle her, having been too enraptured by his eyes at the time to notice before a hand squeezed her right butt cheek.

-X-

Waiting until nightfall, scaling the wall to the roof of the Gotham museum, cutting through the glass of the skylight and repelling down, Ra's Al Ghul's lone assailant moved about the building without making a sound. Finding his target, locked behind a glass case, he smashed it with his gloved fist and carefully rolled the old parchment up before heading to his exit point.

The doorway was illuminated by the lights that stayed on all the time, but when he neared, a figure stepped out, it was the Batman!

Throwing a large knife, he waited just long enough to see Batman throw a Batarang at it and deflect it before running the other way. But as fate would have it, Batman had already threw another Batarang but with a rope attached, causing it to wrap around his waist multiple times where he snatched the man off his feet.

Grunting and fighting against the strong rope, the large assailant could do nothing as Batman pulled him over.

"Now," said the crime fighter, "Lets have a look at you,"

Grabbing the black hood/mask, Batman pulled it off and gasped as he recognized the bald man, "Ubu!"

"You could've been my successor detective," echoed the voice he knew as Ra's Al Ghul's. "Now you will suffer the fate of all mortal flesh."

Turning, Batman saw the man standing in the doorway he had used not minutes ago. Ra's Al Ghul threw something at him suddenly and without warning. Expecting it to be a weapon, he grabbed it out of the air without looking only to yelp as two fangs sank into his arm, revealing that the object he had caught was a snake, and not just any snake a Egyptian King Cobra.

Moments after the bite, Batman started feeling woozy and fell as Ra's Al Ghul and Ubu made their escape, staying awake just long enough to pull out a vial of anti-venom and drink it before passing out.

-X-

"Daughter, is something the matter... you look unwell," Ra's Al Ghul questioned after returning to their base and finding Talia and Naruto awaiting him.

Hair messed up and lipstick smeared, the woman replied without missing a beat, "I've been training father,"

"Good, it's important to stay in good physical condition,"

Talia and the blonde man glanced at each other while a servant presented the rolls of parchment to Naruto.

"How long until the ritual is ready?" Al Ghul questioned when he noticed that Naruto was reading the now completed scroll, only to frown when the blonde sneered. "What's the problem."

"It is apparent that I didn't pay attention to what she did, this woman was not as gifted as I believed. So much wasted power in such a simple thing. But as for your question, have your men take the supplies to the pit, I will be ready within the next few hours." Naruto told him before turning and walking away without even looking up from the paper.

The wait seemed to take ages for Ra's, for a man who had lived for so long he really didn't have mush patience when it came to this. Not that he dared to voice a complaint to the powerful being, he had finally witnessed another show of the blondes power when another of his soldiers tried to correct him for showing him (Ra's Al Ghul) the respect he deserved. Had he not witnessed it before his own eyes he'd have believed that it was impossible for a man to fly thirty feet into the air after being punched in the jaw with an uppercut.

But finally, the blonde told him that it was time and soon, he, Talia, Naruto, and a few of his most trusted men were down in the Lazarus Pit where they found a large boiling iron pot.

"Everything has been pre prepared and all I must do is add my own power to this mixture," Naruto said before they began to feel like they were walking in the midday sun with a winter coat on. The fire that had been built under the pot flickered and turned into a raging inferno of blue and black fire, causing the mixture within to boil violently.

Naruto approached the fire and took a ritualistic knife he had them bring and began to cut his palm. "With my blood, this potion will be complete." he told them, only for a metal object to collide with his hand and sent the blade flying over the edge where it vanished into the blue-green liquid of the pit.

"Who dares!" Naruto hissed, spinning around his his demon face on, teeth sharp and blared, eyes red and narrowed but not angry enough to have his voice change.

From the mouth of the cave, another object flew only to be caught by the blond.

Naruto looked at it, it was a thin but surprisingly heavy for it's size metal... bat? "A bat?" he questioned before the middle of it flashed red and started beeping.

Hearing and seeing this, Talia reached out as if to try and grab him despite being over fifty feet away, "Throw it away! It's a-"

But before she could finish, it exploded in a bright flash that sent him stumbling as his sensitive eyes and ears took the full effect of the equivalent to a stun grenade while the metal around it had mangled his hand.

Swooping in, Batman took down two guards with ease and quickly dispatched the rest while making it look easy.

"Your plans are over Ra's" Batman called out, facing the man and his daughter while not paying the blond any attention as he was still going to be blind and deaf for quite some time.

"On the contrary detective," he replied without a hint of worry while looking behind the man, "you simply slowed them down,"

Turning quickly, Batman saw the blond he had got with the batarang flash bang holding his hand over the pot, allowing his blood to flow in while still holding his good hand over his eyes.

Using his sense of smell and blocking out the pain in his eyes along with the ringing in his ears, Naruto finished what he was going before kicking the pot into the Lazarus Pit.

The thick chemicals of the pit splashed as the heavy pot fell in and stopped boiling as the two substances began to mix.

But Naruto had other problems, for all of his powers and his healing the flash bang only blinded as well as deafened him, his powers could fix any wound and injuries but only when something broke or bled.

So he did something he knew that would work.

Talia and Ra's Al Ghul's eyes widened.

Batman yelled out 'no' and tried to stop him.

Naruto leapt into the pit without hesitating.

From everything they knew about the pit, it had the power to fully heal a dying man and killed the living who bathed in it, but such power came with a price. Those who returned suffered a brief yet devastating insanity so if the blond lived... they feared what was to come.

_To be continued..._

-X-

Same as always, please review so that I can read them. The way I see it is that since I wrote this for you to read the best way to repay me is to write a review for me to read... fair trade right?


	4. Chapter 4

The Ninth

Chapter 4:

-(X)-

I own nothing

-X-

"Normal Speech"

'Thought'

**"Demonic Speech"**

Television/Newspaper

-X-

Naruto's eyes opened under the thick soupy liquid of the Lazarus Pit, originally, he hadn't planned on taking a dip himself but he didn't have the time to wait for the cells of his eyes to heal and adjust. A process that could take some time depending on how bad the damage was and considering that he took the flash point blank, he'd be fighting blind for some time.

He could feel the powers of the pit healing his body, fixing his eyes, rejuvenating him to the point of feeling like he had just awoken from the best sleep he'd ever had.

The liquid around him began to bubble, changing from the signature blue green color that all the pits have to a crystal clear pool that looked like the freshest water on earth.

-X-

Over thirty feet above him, Batman found himself getting ambushed by a group of guards that came to the rescue of their boss Ra's Al Ghul. Each had assault rifles on them as well as a curved saber with a razors edge, but seeing as their target was now in-between them and their leader each reached for their sword and attacked.

Ducking, dodging, and weaving between swings, Batman made it seem like child splay as he took each down one by one, the fact that he did so without causing permeant damage or killing them made it all the more impressive.

"Just give it up," the caped crusader growled, standing in the middle of the group of now unconscious bodyguards, their weapons scattered on the ground near them. "Your finished, Ra's."

"Well done detective," Ra's Al Ghul stated while looking at the man, glancing over to the edge of the pit momentarily, "It's good to know that I had made the right choice in successors... too bad that you allow your morals to get in the way."

The sickly green glow that the pit normally had suddenly vanished, replacing itself with a soft white glow moments before the sound of boiling water reached their ears.

Thinking that Ra's had planned this, Batman turned to demand an answer only to find both Ra's Al Ghul and Talia looking just as perplexed.

The water from the pit exploded upwards in a unnatural manner, forming a large pillar of water that threw something out onto the rock overhang near the center of the pit. It was Naruto, soaked to the bone and looking as healthy as ever while small wisps of steam rose off his body.

Ra's Al Ghul looked back to Batman with a amused smirk, "But it would seem that you failed in your endeavor, you were too late to stop this."

"And what was that?" Batman prodded, hoping to gain information.

Only Ra's Al Ghul saw his ploy, "Nice try detective, but I am not falling for such trickery. I would offer you a chance to escape but I doubt our friend there will allow it, seeing as you attacked him not minutes ago." the man stated while looking pointedly behind the Bat.

Turning quickly, Batman's eyes widened as he saw the blonde from before staring into his eyes... standing just a foot away.

Jumping back as the blond raised his foot and slammed it down with a heel drop, Batman staggered as he saw the stone crack under the force. He knew that if he was hit directly by the blond it was game over for him but luckily, he had some experience with these kinds of fights, after-all, he had fought Bane more than once.

Naruto vanished suddenly, making the man stop and feel dread build up inside. He could handle someone like Bane who had some super strength but superhuman speed too?

"Your skills are commendable," the blonde said while reappearing a few feet away with his arms crossed, "Few have what one needs to avoid such attacks." He vanished again and Batman felt his back scream in pain before finding himself sailing through the air.

Landing, he fell and skidded across the floor, coming to rest at Ra's and Talia's feet, stopping just long enough to look up and see them looking at him with raised brows. It hurt slightly to see Talia seeming to not care, she had been in love with him for a while and would always call him 'my beloved' when she saw him or spoke about him. But before he knew it, the blonde had him by the ankle and slung him across the room again, this time knocking him out when he impacted with the wall.

-X-

Bruce groaned as he laid in his bed while Alfred put away his pain medication. "Oh my head hurts," he moaned, "Alfred how long will it take for these to work?"

Alfred, his ever faithful butler and friend, looked at the bottle, "Hmm... it dosen't say sir, but in my opinion you were lucky that they left you alive... and in one piece."

Bruce had to agree, when he awoke, he had been dropped off in his hotel room where he woke up and managed to send a distress signal back to the states, where Alfred and Barbara (Who was now healed) came to get him and return him.

For obvious reasons, he couldn't go to the Hospital with these unexplained injuries, especially since he was suppose to have been in Gotham all week. Luckily, he had a private doctor that got him taken care of and on pain medication to ease his pain while healing.

Barbara on the other hand was now in perfect condition, she was also a bit miffed now that she had to do her thing alone. First she had been stuck at home or behind the computer in the Batcave and now she was stuck fighting crime alone unless Alfred wasn't too busy not to help out with the technical support like he sometimes did.

But as Alfred left him to try and sleep, his thoughts went to what happened in the desert. That blonde wasn't one of Ra's Al Ghul's men like he had previously believed, no, he had to he a new player in this some how. But those thoughts started to blur as his medicine began to work, sending him into the world of dreams.

-X-

"Amazing," Talia Al Ghul gasped, watching as her father arose from the waters of what use to be a Lazarus Pit. All the signs of his aging had vanished from the man, Ra's looked like a fit middle-aged man now instead of a weakening old man.

With the changes to what use to be the pit, they found out that they had to actually walk into the waters now, causing them to have to walk around the outer rim to the edge of the pool where one could walk in and gradually get to the deep end. As it turned out, Naruto had caused it to throw him back up to them with his powers, something the Lazarus Pits had always done in the past for them.

"My mind..." the man muttered in shock as he touched the sides of his head, "It's clear... I'm thinking as clearly as ever."

"The arcane chemicals within were raw and unrefined, they were unfinished products to creating what is known as the mythical Fountain of Youth." Naruto explained.

Ra's Al Ghul smirked, clinching his fist. "The Fountain of Youth... never ending life... all mine..."

"The chains of time may no longer bind you but you are far from undying," Naruto told him suddenly, "There is a price to be paid for this,"

"And what is that?"

"The Fountain does not grant immortality, you can be killed and you can still grow old, this merely resets the clock and reverts you to your prime but like with anything, it is not unlimited, the more the Fountain is used the less water is left. This fountain holds enough to keep a single man ageless for a thousand lifetimes, but the more who use it, the less there is,"

Ra's Al Ghul was silent for a moment before nodding, "It is more than enough time to realize my dreams or at least find a successor to do so in my stead."

Naruto hummed, "Yes well we have both upheld our agreement, you have the Fountain of Youth..."

"And you shall have my support," Ra's Al Ghul finished, "I shall have a plane ready to return you to Gotham, if that is your wish,"

Naruto nodded, he wanted to check out that caped crusader... Batman was it? He seemed like something that could provide some entertainment for awhile, maybe he'd even check out some of the 'Villains' in Gotham as well. Ra's had quite a few files on the various criminals in the city, a deranged clown named Joker, the clowns former partner Harley, a bioterrorist that called herself Poison Ivy, a Riddle obsessed man who called himself the Riddler... the list went on.

"Must you go?"

Talia's voice broke him out of his thoughts as they returned to the surface and prepared a chopper for him to leave and return to the airport. Turning to look at her, he saw that she had a small, disappointed frown on her face at the thought of him leaving.

"I have never been one for desert... the sand has always been the domain of my lower ranked sibling and I'm all for keeping it that way." he mused before gazing deep into her blue-green eyes, "But I must admit... there is one thing I shall miss."

The chopper started up, blowing sand around with the downdraft and blinding a few of Ra's Al Ghul's people who had been standing too close.

"Sir!" one of the servants called to the blonde, "It's time to go!"

Naruto nodded and bid farewell to the woman, walking to the chopper and boarding it moments before it got airborne and started to the airport where the jet would be waiting.

Talia sighed and just watched the helicopter fly off into the distance, "Goodbye... my beloved,"

_To be continued..._

-X-

Sorry for the chapter being so short.


	5. Chapter 5

The Ninth

Chapter 5: Never Fear

-(X)-

I own nothing

-X-

"Normal Speech"

'Thought'

**"Demonic Speech"**

Television/Newspaper

-X-

"Are you sure you should be out on patrol?"

Cutting a glance over to his partner, Batman gave her a small glare before turning back to looking around for trouble.

Batgirl backed off at his look, "Fine, Fine... gee your worse than my dad sometimes, but you have to admit. It's not smart being out after what happened three weeks ago."

The man was silent for a few moments, he had no comeback or retort for that especially when she was right. After all, he had multiple bruised ribs and sprains not to mention a concussion thanks to that blonde back in Egypt. "I'll be fine," he muttered aloud.

"YAHHOOOoooo" yelled a man as he swung past them on a rope, swinging lazily down the street like they could, in fact, had they not been standing next to each other right then, they could've mistaken him for one of them.

"What's his story?" Batgirl mused, not surprised in the least as she had seen some strange things in her short life.

Pulling out his grappling hook gun, Batman took aim, "Let's ask," he said while the girl followed his lead.

Both followed the swinging man as he went around the corner, only to slam into a large moving neon sign of a ice-cream company, breaking the moving arm that held a large ice-cream cone in a shower of sparks.

But to their shock, the man didn't scream as he fell, he laughed and caught himself of a ledge of the building as the large arm fell on a set of power lines that hung high over the streets, snapping two of the four lines. The two ends of each broken line shot sparks as they fell into the street below, nearly killing a few but they managed to jump away in time to escape with their lives and limps.

Swooping down, the two heroes split off, Batman swinging onto the building to the left where a billboard sat while Batgirl landed on a fire escape.

Taking aim with their grappling hooks, both shot a line underneath the arm and secured it just in time for the lines holding it up to snap. Both grunted and groaned as their lines began to slip through their hands, Batman's hook had wrapped around the bars on the lower levels of the fire escape and they were starting to bend. Batgirl's had pierced the wall of Batman's building and was now straining against the stone with the added weight.

The sign fell and fell, the people below were too stunned to move and most only ducked as the arm seemed about ready to crush them. But the lines went taunt and held, holding the arm just twenty some feet above them where it swung a bit in the air.

The two let out a sigh of relief, then turned to look towards the man responsible, only to find him handing on the ledge giggling like an idiot.

What surprised them the most was that this wasn't some young adrenaline junkie who wanted a thrill, he was an overweight, older man with thick round glasses, and balding blond hair.

Batman lowered himself and helped the man up, "Hey are you ok?" he questioned, making sure the guy wasn't hurt.

"Great!" the man told him, "Never better."

"Good," Batman started, "Now, there's a window a few feet over here, if you'll follow me we'll get you in and-"

"Window?" the man sneered, "I ain't going in," he threw his hands in the air, "This is gonna be the best night of my life,"

Batman leaned forward, "It could also be your last."

"Oh come on, there's nothing to fear. Fears a prison you see and I've busted out." The guy told him before turning around and skipping down the ledge for a few feet. He then turned and tackled Batman, yelling "Tag!" as they both fell over the edge and began falling again.

The man slammed into a wooden flagpole hanging off the side of the building, breaking the pole and slowing his decent a bit while Batman continued to fall. Aiming his grappling hook, he shot it towards one of the gargoyles that surrounded the building, missing it by a hair but causing the line to wrap around the stone.

Jerking to a halt as the line went taught, Batman had only moments to spare before having to catch the man by the wrist, saving his life much to the amazement of the crowd below.

During the whole ordeal, someone had called the cops and multiple squad cars had shown up. Because of the recklessness of the man, as well as the fact that he could've killed all those people, Batman handed him over where he was arrested and taken to the police station.

Unknown to Batman or Batgirl, the whole thing had been watched by more than just innocent bystanders. Leaning against one of the buildings was a scowling man wearing a white business suit while two men in black suits stood at his side.

"Shit." he cursed under his breath, "Fucking Batman... the boss is going to be pissed."

Turning to the two men on each side of him, he motioned for them to follow, "Come on, let's get out of here,"

He walked passed a few people and bumped into a blond haired man wearing a leather jacket and jeans, "Watch it," he growled at the man, glaring as he looked at him.

Unbenounced to both the crime fighters and the men in suits, they too were being watched and by someone who was closer than one would think.

Naruto watched what happened with an interested gaze, despite being Gotham city, overweight and older people like that didn't just suddenly decide to risk their life and go swinging around on a rope a few hundred feet above the ground. Then he heard someone talking about their boss wanting to test some new thing that they called an 'Anti-fear Toxin'. From what he could see and gather, the toxin had been used on the Tarzan reject up there and apparently, the guy had an extreme fear of heights... or at least he use to have one.

Then Batman and his sidekick showed up, saving the day when things went bad. He had no doubts now that the Batman would be investigating this so maybe it'd be worth while to find this 'boss' and see what was going on in detail, maybe even get in on it and screw with Batman.

When the guy knocked shoulders with him and acted like he (Naruto) was in the wrong, the blonde glared darkly. Oh yeah, he'd definitely find his boss if only to torment that fucker now.

-X-

"-And after that, Batman handed him over to the cops, there wasn't anything that we could do," Naruto heard the man in white say as he crouched upside down on the ceiling after tracking the men down and silently entering the building through a skylight.

The room was actually used for conferences, if the large oval shaped table meant anything, it was close to 15 feet long and 4 plus feet wide with three chairs on each side and one on each end.

Sitting at on end was the man in white, his two friends who seemed to be bodyguards stood behind him on each side with their arms behind their back. The man in white seemed a bit nervous as he spoke to the other man, explaining what happened.

The other man raised a pale hand and hit the end of his wooden cane on the table, making the three flinch. "What's the use in providing me with test patients if your going to lose them? You should've monitored him more carefully,"

The man wore a torn and battered dark gray duster over a worn dark brown shirt, his pants were jet black and on his feet were a pair of sharp toed boots that matched his wide brimmed bat. But strangely enough, hanging around his neck, half covered by long unkempt black hair was a noose, completing the look of him being a rotten corpse, especially with the mask he wore that looked like a brown skull.

"We... we tried but we had no idea your treatment would be that effective."

"All the more reason to keep the subject under close scrutiny, we don't want to give ourselves away just yet... do we?"

The man in white put on a fake grin and straightened up, shaking his head back and forth like an idiot. "Don't worry Mr. Scarecrow, we've taken care of it. No one knows a thing about this,"

"Is that so?" Naruto questioned, falling and landing on the table in a crouch, making the man in white yelp and flip out of his chair, knocking his two guards down in the process, "For I've listened in and heard quite a bit,"

Scarecrow got up from his chair, palming a pistol at his side, "Who are you? Another would-be hero?"

Naruto jumped off the table, "Hardly so, I find heroism to be rather bland and thankless,"

The man took out his gun and aimed it at the blonde, "Be that as it may, I won't have someone like you knowing about this," he hissed before pulling the trigger.

A pop and hissing noise came from the weapon, revealing it to be some sort of air gun. But Naruto didn't care at the moment as something hit him in the chest.

Looking down, he found a small dart sticking in his chest and pulled it out.

"Now that you've been injected with my fear toxin, your torment will begin as every fear you have comes to life," Scarecrow mused while lowering the weapon.

A second passed... the three other guys got to their feet and watched.

A minute passed...

Another minute...

Naruto blinked, "Is that all... am I not suppose to be seeing monsters and all manner of terrors?"

Scarecrow stumbled back as if struck, "Impossible, no man is fearless."

The blonde smirked, "Maybe so... but your not dealing with a man..." he told them before his eyes turned red, **"I'm much worse,"**

-X-

The next day found Barbara enjoying her time off from school at the Gotham State University, well... enjoying what little bit she could being a masked crime fighter and all by night. So after sleeping in an extra hour and waking up from what felt like the best sleep she had ever gotten, the red head made herself a late breakfast then sat herself in front of the TV in only a short robe and her panties.

She didn't have to worry about her dad walking in or anything, after-all, she had moved into a nice sized apartment across town to be closer to the school and didn't have a room mate to bother with, especially with Bruce helping pay her bills through a 'Scholarship' that he set up in return for sacrificing her nightlife to fight crime alongside him.

Her phone started to ring and speak of the Bat, it was Bruce.

"Barbara, I called to update you on last night," the man told her over the phone, the caller ID informing her that he was at Wayne Enterprises.

Remembering that the Tarzan wannabe had fallen unconscious not hours after being arrested, Barbara started to speak only to stop for a moment, "Wait... why are you calling me personally... don't Alfred usually do that?" then it hit her, "Dodging stockbrokers?"

Bruce huffed, "You have no idea, I've finally escaped and they think I'm on a business call."

"How sneaky... no... how underhanded of you,"

"Your one to talk, I've heard about how you used Alfred as a cover to dodge some of those boys at school," Bruce retorted.

Barbara blushed, she hadn't really meant to do that. Some boy had been pestering her for a date and wouldn't believe her when she told him off. So one day, she saw him approaching from a distance and pulled out her phone...

FLASHBACK

Pulling out her phone on the University campus, Barbara acted like she got a call and pretended to press the call button before talking.

"Hi baby! We still on for tonight? Oh I can't wait. I love the way you make me feel when were together, no one can compare when it comes to you,"

Peeking over to the side, she saw the boy's crushed look and sighed in relief when he walked away.

"Ms. Barbara I had no idea you felt that way," came the voice of Alfred over the other end of the line, making her yelp in surprise before checking the screen only to see that she had hit the redial button and called Wayne manor.

"How... how long have you been listening?" the girl asked with her cheeks burning red from embarrassment.

"Oh from when you said that you loved the way I made you feel,"

FLASHBACK END

"Anyway," Bruce started while breaking her from her thoughts, "He's still out cold, but the police found out something about him, he has an extreme case of Acrophobia."

"He was afraid of heights?" Barbara stated in shock, "Then why was he swinging-"

Her question was cut short as the sound of doors being slammed echoed over the phone, "Your not putting me off any longer Wayne!" a man cried out in the distance while getting closer and closer, "I got ideas! Ideas that are going to revolutionize cost accounting!"

-X-

Bruce looked at the man who barged into his office before speaking into the phone, "I'll call you back,"

Dressed in his nice black suit with a red tie, the rich business owner and masked hero turned to look at the other man more closely, He looked like any other paper pusher that worked for him in a cubical, collared shirt, tie, belt, loafers, pleated pants. The man wore a brave face despite being a good foot shorter than his boss and a lot less muscled.

"You must be Mr. Gray," Bruce stated, as his secretary had told him that the man had stopped by while he was out and demanded to see him.

"That's right, mousy Semour Gray, been sitting at the same desk for 18 years, afraid to say anything for losing my job," the man ranted just moments before Bruce's secretary ran in and jumped between them.

"Mr. Wayne I'm so sorry," the woman said while trying to push the man back only for him to struggle against her pushing, "I've called security,"

"It's all right Sarah," he assured the woman, letting her know that he wasn't mad at her before looking at the other man, "Mr. Gray, now isn't really the time,"

Glaring past the woman, Semour shove her aside and stomped forward, "Oh gonna try and intimidate me huh? Well if you think that I'm just going to crawl back to my desk your wrong... cause I quit,"

Raising an eyebrow, Bruce watched the man throw the papers he had down on the floor before stomping off only to stop a few feet from the door.

"Oh and one more thing," the man spoke before turning back around and walking up to Sarah. He grabbed her by the shoulders and went to french kiss her only for the woman to slap him off his feet just a moment before two security guards rushed in to throw him out.

After the guards forced the man out, Bruce looked down and saw that the man had dropped his wallet. Leaning down to get it, he looked for the man's ID to know where to send it to but found a card sticking out. Pulling the card out, he got a strange feeling that what he saw was somehow connected with Gotham's Tarzan the night before.

**_Never Fear_**

_Call 555-0100_

A new piece of the puzzle had presented itself to him, he needed to check this out.

-X-

Holding the gun that Scarecrow used to fire his darts full of fear toxin, Naruto spun it around on his finger while sitting on a chair in the small lab Scarecrow had managed to put together to do his research and develop his toxins.

"So... your working towards creating a toxin that eliminates fear," Naruto mused while the man worked, "For one whom wishes to utilize the fears of mankind it seems to be an asinine thing to do... unless,"

Scarecrow turned, showing his true face. It was pale and freckles spotted his face while his hair was the color of a full grown carrot. But that pale face was now marred with bruises and scrapes, both eyes were black but only one was swollen to the point of being forced closed, one side of his face was swollen as well, the cheek puffed out a bit while a deep bruise formed. His bottom lip was busted and swollen at one side, making him wince in pain if it he poked at it.

Not believing that Naruto was truly inhuman and unaffected by the fear toxin, Scarecrow resorted to shooting him over and over again before taking a swing with his cane. Naruto reacted accordingly, taking both the gun and the cane before brutally beating the man and telling him that he now owned his ass. Of course, Naruto had neglected to ask about the project until now but after thinking about it for a bit, he seemed to piece some things together.

"Someone is paying for you to research such a thing," Naruto stated with a smirk while sitting up, "Care to inform me of whom it may be or do you need some motivation?"

_To be continued..._

-X-

Please review this, this might be my best chapter yet.

Also, think of this as a late Xmas gift but don't worry, you don't have to go out and do some late last minute shopping to get me one, I'll happily take a review from each of you for my troubles.


	6. Chapter 6

The Ninth

_Chapter 6: Never Fear Pt 2_

-(X)-

I own nothing

-X-

"Normal Speech"

'Thought'

**"Demonic Speech"**

_Television/Newspaper_

-X-

The Gotham City dockyard was an extremely dangerous place, not only during the day with all the large machinery and heavy shipping containers being off loaded but at night as well. Due to many safety issues, the docks were shutdown at night unless it was for government business or work. The city council believed that it would help with preventing deaths and injures on the site but what they hadn't planned was for it to become a criminal hangout under the cover of night.

By day you would see workers going about their business but at night, if one were to venture inside they would find drug dealers, smugglers, and even a few gangs just going around like they owned the place. Another thing the docks were used for was for criminals to do business with one another.

Scarecrow, now with his mask on, watched as his thugs parked the large delivery truck next to a shipping container and proceeded to guard it with barely concealed handguns. His attention turned to a small group of SUVs that slowly drove towards them and he knew that his buyer was nearing, making his heart speed up.

He looked around nervously, unable to see the blonde that had tormented him for the past few days yet feeling his eyes watching, taking his every move in like a predator.

The SUVs, three in number, pulled up and stopped before each door opened, releasing ten suited bodyguards armed with submachine guns. From the back seat of the middle truck, a man stepped out followed by a woman.

The man wore a dark blue designer pinstripe suit with a fedora hat on his head, a black wooden mask make to look like a skull covered his entire head to enforce the look of his head looking like a skull.

The woman was of Asian decent, her raven colored hair was pulled back into a professional ponytail while a pair of oval shaped glasses covered her sharp, no nonsense eyes. She wore a gray business suit with a skirt and carried a clipboard to her chest like it was her life.

"We have arrived Sir," the woman told the masked man in a dead, emotionless drone.

The masked man looked at her annoyedly, "I can see that Ms. Li," he snapped before walking over to Scarecrow, his bodyguards following behind a few steps back, "So Scarecrow, you called and said that you finished what I asked,"

"The Anti-fear toxin has been completed, Blackmask" Scarecrow said back with a nod.

Blackmask nodded to one of his henchmen, who turned and pulled out two suitcases from the middle SUV and walked over. He handed one case over to a fellow henchmen and they opened the cases, showing a large amount of money stacked in side.

"Here's your money," Blackmask stated just before his assistant, Ms. Li spoke up.

"One-hundred and fifty thousand each in small, used bills." the woman said blandly, not bothered in the least as she had interrupted her boss.

The man twitched, "Yeah, that's three hundred thousand, this stuff better work or else."

Scarecrow hummed, "Well you won't have to worry about that," he said darkly, "Three hundred isn't enough anymore, the price has gone up. If you want it it'll cost you twice as much,"

"WHAT!" the man raged, "We had a deal, what makes you think that you can raise the price?"

"Me?" Scarecrow snipped, "It wasn't me... it was... my new boss." The words were forced out, mixed with fear and worry. Worry because Blackmask not only had them outnumbered but outgunned as well, but he was scared not because of that, no... he was afraid of his new boss.

Blackmask blinked, staring at the man before laughing at him mockingly, "Oh this is great, the so-called master of fear is now taking orders, how pathetic."

All of Blackmask's crew, excluding Ms. Li, were now laughing at the villain. Scarecrow didn't seem bothered in the least but his own thugs were glancing at each other worriedly. While they hadn't dealt with their boss' boss personally, the ones that did see him made him seem like some sort of demon. (The one is white and his two guards)

"To the contrary," spoke a new voice, "I find that when faced with a something of greater force such as I, it is much healthier to join rather than fight,"

Blackmask looked around wildly, his henchmen doing the same while readying their automatics.

"Who's there?" The man demanded, "Stop hiding and show yourself,"

"Hiding?" the voice called, "I find it quite insulting that you would even say such a thing. Honestly, I've been up here the whole time. Maybe one should consider getting a mask that dosen't hinder one's vision over trying to seem cool,"

They all turned and saw a figure sitting on top of a stack of shipping containers, his figure half hidden in the shadow of another that was stacked next to the one he sat on.

"Why don't you come down here and say it to my face," Blackmask growled.

The man cocked his head to the side then vanished, much to their shock before appearing a foot away from Blackmask's face. "Your attempts at intimidation are pathetic,"

With the sudden appearance, Blackmask gasped and jumped back while his men aimed their guns at the new arrival.

Naruto smirked at them, showing off his slightly sharpened teeth while wearing blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and a leather jacket.

"Now, I've gone over the terms of the agreement that you made with my new worker made," Naruto spoke, using the word 'Worker' instead of the obvious term of 'Bitch', "And in turn, have found the terms to be lacking. I shall not go over the exact details but the point of the matter is that you will pay six-hundred thousand dollars and will do so with a smile under that mask."

Narrowing his eyes at the blond, Blackmask pulled out a pistol and stuck it in the blondes face, "You think you can threaten me?" he snarled, "I run this fucking city, ME! I run this! You think you can come into MY city and threaten ME! Just who the fuck do you think you are?" he yelled while pressing the barrel into Naruto's whiskered cheek as everyone watched on.

Naruto looked the man dead in the eyes, leaning foreword to the point where the man's arm was slightly pushed back, "Who am I? No... a better question would be, 'What am I?'. I am the one whom sits a top a throne of skulls. I am the one whom holds unimaginable power. I am the one whom holds your very live within my grasp... I am Naruto... I am the Ninth."

By this point, Blackmask had been forced to take a few steps back, "What the hell... another fucking lunatic from Arkham? I'll be nice and put you out of your misery,"

He pulled the trigger, releasing the hammer which struck the firing pin, causing the bullet to fire.

Naruto's head snapped back.

"I'm about fucking tired of Arkham, can't keep fools like this under control," Blackmask muttered a loud as he turned away.

"The only fool here is you," came the blondes voice.

Turning back to the blonde, who had yet to fall, Blackmask saw the blonde slowly move his head and look him dead in the face with glowing red eyes.

Naruto opened his mouth and unrolled his tongue, showing that it was a bit longer than normal, not that anyone really noticed as he presented the still warm lead that had been fired at him.

He let it drop to the ground and frowned darkly at the group, "I was going to let you go free with paying the six-hundred, but as of now..."

The blonde vanished and before anyone knew what was going on, all ten of Blackmask's henchmen were killed, some with their throats ripped out, others with them ripped off, a couple were disemboweled, and one was even ripped in half at the waist.

No one moved as the carnage happened and felt true fear as the blonde reappeared back in his place.

Turning back to Scarecrow, Naruto smirked, "Continue with my previous plan, your part is over here,"

Scarecrow nodded, terrified of ending up like the others. He and the thugs quickly got into the truck they had and got out of there quickly.

The blonde then turned to Blackmask and his assistant, "Now... as I was saying, you can continue to do whatever it is that you do here, just as I have with Scarecrow. But from this moment on..." Naruto started, stopping to grab Blackmask by the neck and raise him up a few inches off the ground, "I own you. When I have use for you, I shall call and you will do you are told. When ordered to jump, you better jump and prey that you jumped high enough. Do you understand?"

When Blackmask didn't answer, Naruto grabbed the man's wrist with his free hand and crushed it, making the crime boss yell in pain. "Reframe from making me repeat myself or the next thing is coming off instead of being broken."

"Fuck!" Blackmask winced, "Ok... ok... fuck just let me go!"

Naruto released him and dropped the man, allowing him to fall and cradle his wrist.

"Good, now that we have come to a understanding, I suggest that you find better bodyguards... this lot died far too quickly." he said before looking at the mans assistant, "As for her... well, at least we know your not gay,"

Walking toward the woman, he got close and smirked, "Maybe I'll even find a use for you as well,"

She shuddered visibly.

Naruto chuckled and turned to the side, "Well, I shall be on my way. We'll be in touch," he started before reaching down and picking up one of the suitcases full of money, "And I will be taking this, think of it as your first kick up... I believe that's the correct way you crime boss types say it,"

The blond then took a leap and landed on the roof of the warehouse nearby and was out of sight within seconds

The two living beings left in the area watched as he left. Already hurt and sufficiently frightened by this new person, Blackmask quickly fled with his assistant, stopping just long enough to grab the other case of money and get into the SUV, speeding off and leaving the other two vehicles and the bodies behind.

-X-

Waking up early was never a problem for Commissioner James Gordon, after while, getting up and ready for work becomes a natural thing that just seems to happen on its own. He had even shown up to work on his day off a few times.

But if there was one thing that he never seemed to get use to in all his years of service, it was going to a crime scene first thing in the morning.

He had gotten a call asking if he could help with a case, seeing as they were understaffed at the moment and agreed. Detective Renee Montoya, an attractive Latino whom picked him up on her way over seeing as her partner Harvey Bullock already left before she got there.

When they reached the crime scene, they got out and approached the area where they met Bullock. They couldn't see the whole crime scene yet as a large CSI truck had been parked in the way.

"What do we got?" Gordon asked, seeing as he was in command now.

Bullock, a large man that looked like he'd fail at normal cop work and could never work an undercover beat... well unless he played Santa during the holiday season, pulled out his notes.

"It was a massacre up there," Bullock stated, his face a bit pale, "Ten victems, all armed with illegal weapons and most were suspected criminals. There were two SUVs parked close by and tire marks were found near by so we believe that there was another car."

"So there might be survivors," Gordon noted, "We'll get up with the hospitals and see if anyone showed up with gunshot wounds."

Montoya nodded, "I'll get on that right now,"

But Bullock got their attention by shaking his head, "I don't think it'll do any good for that... those unlucky bastards up there didn't die from bullet wounds..." The man stopped for a minute and looked a little sicker than before, "Damn... you... you just have to see it for yourself."

Gordon and Montoya looked at each other and headed over to see the bodies while Bullock followed behind and leaned against the truck.

Both returned seconds later. Montoya threw up off to the side and Gordon shook his head, pale but not as bad.

"Only in Gotham," the older man huffed before turning to the woman, "Get it together Montoya, we need to process the crime scene."

-X-

"It paralyzes you," the man in white spoke, "It keeps you from getting what you want. Keeps us form experiencing life to the fullest... now, how many of you want to banish it from your lives?"

The crowd sitting in front of the stage he stood on began to clap, whistle, and cheer, some even jumped up and down.

Watching from behind a one way mirror above and behind the stage, Naruto sat at a long table with one leg crossed over his knee. If anything, Scarecrow had it right, fear was a major weapon to be used but at the same time, it was a deterrent and saved lives.

Crossing his arms and closing his eyes, Naruto started thinking back on what he had learned about fear.

For years, he had lived in constant fear. Being the former container of the nine-tailed fox had made his life hell on earth. Everyone who lost someone in their life thanks to the fox's attack looked to him for vengeance. When faced with grief or anger, humans didn't care if what they were hurting was an innocent, clueless child all they wanted was to think and feel that the thing that hurt them was also in pain.

Fear... if nothing else, one could say that it was a constant companion for him. Going to sleep wondering if they'd firebomb his apartment, waking up and fearing an attack, simply going about his way and thinking that today could be the final day.

Finally things got a little better as he joined the academy, but that fear was always there.

But it wasn't until his late teens did he finally understand the true power of fear. A lesson he learned in earnest from the masters of it.

First it was Pein, the shadowy figurehead of the Akatsuki and self proclaimed 'God' with the power to back such a claim. Pein had led the assault of Konoha in hopes of drawing him out, attacking and killing many ninja with his Paths. The fear he caused had the leaders considering handing him over but before they could present him on a silver platter, he had already struck.

The battle was of epic proportions, a true clash of titans. The few who managed to witness it spread tales of their power for years to come. But in the end, only he had remained standing... but at great cost.

Pein nearly killed him and the fox seized the opportunity to try and use him as his second coming, trying to take over his body. But what the fox hadn't thought of was that the fourth had sealed a part of himself to stop this. But... Naruto had already damaged the seal and while the fox couldn't escape or control him any longer, he absorbed the kyuubi at a much faster rate that before.

He later tacked down Pein using a chakra rod and instead of finding a 'god' in waiting, he found a feeble, sickly little man on life support. The 'gods' only protection being a stunningly beautiful blue haired woman with the power to control paper.

He quickly disabled the girl, Konan then killed Pein without a word, his veins pulsing with the power of the fox that continued to fuel his anger. Anger that build up over the years all poured out into the one simple act of violence that was him crushing that feeble fucks skull... well two violent acts. Pein was the only one that everyone had found out about, no one knew that he had brutally raped Konan in front of Peins corpse after she awoke then burnt her body like a balled up piece of paper... fitting really.

Afterward, he disappeared from the world for a while, refusing to return to what use to be Konoha after they considered giving him up.

Finally there was Madara Uchiha and his plan of becoming the container of the ten-tails to cast an occlusion on the moon to control the world and force his will upon the masses.

Yet another battle of the gods.

But like Pein, he too died by the blonde's hand, cursing him with each dying breath.

By then, Naruto had already absorbed the fox and was now ageless. Immortal, powerful, and full of teenage anger at the world, Naruto set out and caused chaos however he saw fit, living for multiple lifetimes and sleeping years at a time before being sealed away.

"Ah... boss?"

Opening his eyes, Naruto looked at the suited henchman that stood there nervously. "Yes?" he questioned slowly, drawing out the word.

"I ah..." the man started nervously, having seen what the blonde did the previous day, "I don't really understand the plan."

"You are paid to do, not to question. Those who need to understand have already been informed. It wouldn't do should Batman learn of this prematurely... now leave and do as you have been told."

The henchman nodded, already afraid of the blonde and didn't want to antagonize the man sitting in front of them.

-X-

Bruce Wayne crept through the halls of the building he was in, silently avoiding detection as he made his way upstairs and towards a room where he had overheard some henchmen saying that 'It' was stored. Now he didn't know what 'it' was but he had a good feeling that whatever it was couldn't be anything good, especially when he was at this Never Fear meeting, the same meeting he learned that the Tarzan of Gotham had went to along with his former worker Mr. Gray.

He wore a black business suit and a fake mustache, a small change but a perfect disguise for now. Anyone who happened to look at him wouldn't recognize him unless they examined him closely.

Stopping at the door he was about to open, he saw the handle turning and made himself scarce as a man walked out with a huff and muttered something about scary things.

When the man was gone, he went back to the door and peeked in. Not finding anything, Bruce walked in and looked around some more.

Next to a one way mirror looking out over the stage, he saw a large conference table with all but one chair in place, the other was sitting in front of the window for someone to watch while sitting. But against the far wall was a metal cabinet, making him nod to himself as he knew that something had to be there.

He walked over and knelt down, turning the handles only to find them locked.

"Damn," he muttered, having forgotten his lock picks. Of all the times that he had berated Robin and Batgirl for not being on patrol now he had done the same thing.

Luckily, he found a paper clip on the table and was able to use it to unlock the door, where he found numerous silver canisters with valves at the top.

Unseen by him, Naruto dropped from the ceiling without a sound and smirked.

A sharp pain in the back of his head was the last thing he felt before Bruce fell to the floor, the canister rolling away as he let go.

_To be continued..._

-X-

Please review. It fills my soul with giddiness to read them.


	7. Chapter 7

The Ninth

_Chapter 7: Never Fear Pt 3_

-(X)-

I own nothing

-X-

"Normal Speech"

'Thought'

**"Demonic Speech"**

_Television/Newspaper_

-X-

Groaning, Bruce crawled to his knees while holding his sore head. "What the?" he muttered, looking out to see that he was outside one of the habitats at the Gotham Zoo, the crocodiles to be exact.

Movement from behind the fence caught his eye and he saw Scarecrow come into view on top of a large stone platform near the other end of the enclosure. But before he could say anything, the villain pulled out his gun and fired an object that exploded into a mist of yellow gas.

Scarecrow smirked and watched the man cough a few times, inhaling the gas before standing up and glaring. "That's right, come and get me," he spoke as the man was was caught snooping walked towards the fence.

Bruce climbed over and waded into the water before being dragged under.

Blood started to fill the water, turning it red and making Scarecrow hum before turning away to leave.

Moments later, Bruce resurfaced without a scratch while the Croc floated belly up behind him.

-X-

Off in the distance, Naruto smirked as he watched the show. Scarecrow didn't know it but he had just given his worst enemy an edge. The thought was amusing, a fearless hero... Batman without fear.

'I'll have to thank Ra's Al Ghul next time I see him,' the blonde mused inwardly. The information that had been provided from the man as well as his daughter had not only given him details about the villains but on heroes as well, such as Batman and his past sidekicks.

He recognized the man upon knocking him out from the pictures that the Al Ghul's had. Bruce Wayne, the real face of Batman.

He couldn't wait to see how things turned out, with Batman fearing nothing, he doubted that the man would take too long in finding something about them out... no matter the cost.

-X-

"I wonder what's taking him so long?" Barbara muttered while sitting on one of the leather sofas inside the Wayne mansion.

Usually she would meet Bruce out in the city to fight crime but she had suddenly found herself alone on the building where they would meet at. After a half hour of waiting and not getting him over the communicator, she put her normal clothing on over her suit and went to Wayne manor to find out what was wrong, only to find out that he hadn't returned from his investigation just yet.

"It could be any number of things," Alfred spoke while dusting one of the armchairs that matched the sofa and love seat, "Investigations require time,"

Just after finishing his sentence, the door to the room swung open causing the handle to break the wall behind it.

Tie loosened, suit ruined, shirt untucked and wrinkled, Bruce walked in like a man on a mission while the other two just looked at him.

"Suit up and get in the plane," He told the girl firmly as he passed by, vanishing into one of the secret passageways that led to the Batcave.

The pair looked at each other, both noticing a change in the man before the redhead ran after him.

-X-

"This is the antidote?" Naruto mused while holding a cream colored plastic device with a metal tube in the top.

Scarecrow nodded, "Yes, it must be inhaled to work so I used an inhaler."

The blond hummed, "I see... well continue on with the plan," he told the villain while tossing the inhaler back, causing him to scramble to catch it. "I shall meet you at our predetermined location, do not be late."

Scarecrow nodded and the blonde left through the large window that sat opposite of the one-way glass that looked into the stage.

Turning, he ordered his henchmen to start packing the small tanks of his anti-fear toxin and to get them ready for transport.

-X-

Flying over the streets of Gotham, the Batplane flew between and over buildings easly with Bruce/Batman at the stick while Barbara/Batgirl sat behind him.

Leaning up to look at Batman from her seat, Batgirl was careful not to hit anything as she asked, "Would you please tell me what's up?"

She had followed him to the plane, annoyed that he wouldn't tell her anything and embarrassed when he stripped in front of her and put on his costume without a word. He had never done that before and it was a bit weird... although she did get to see why Bruce Wayne was one of the most desired men in Gotham... besides the fact that he was rich.

"It's the Scarecrow," he finally told her, "He's developed a gas that takes away people's fear,"

"No more fear..." Batgirl repeated, connecting some dots in her mind, "The guy that was swinging on the rope that night..."

Bruce nodded, "And the guy from my office. But imagine a whole city just like that,"

She grimaced and looked down at the thought of a whole city full of fearless men and women, no longer held back by fear and doing whatever they wanted.

Looking up, her eyes widened at the sight of a large office building getting closer and closer, "B-Batman!"

He didn't respond and the girl leaned back into her seat, covering her face and waiting for a fiery crash. But suddenly she found herself pushed back into the seat as Batman pulled up on the controls and made the plane go straight up into the air.

Soon he banked off to the side and into the open air, causing the girl to breath a sigh of relief before seeing a passenger jet flying towards them.

Batman once again waited until the last second and pulled away, doing multiple spins and flips before evening out.

Shaking the feeling of dizziness and holding back a heave, Batgirl leaned over the seat again with a frown, "That gas you were talking about... the one that takes away fear, you didn't breath it in did you?"

"Yes" Batman replied, "But I can handle it,"

The man did a few more spins, causing Batgirl to hit her head on the glass above her.

"Really..." she muttered sarcastically, holding her head in the process.

Arriving at the building where the Scarecrow kept his stuff, they landed the plane on the roof and began to repel down before reaching the window to the room where Batman knew they held he anti-fear gas.

Peeking upside down through the window, Batman saw that the room was empty and pushed the window open before swinging in with Batgirl following.

"The canisters are in here," Batman told her while kneeling in front of the cabinet and opening it, only to find it empty.

"Here today, gone tonight," A voice said as the door to the room opened, revealing the man in the white suit leaning in the doorway while four men in black held pistols, aiming at the pair, "If I were you I wouldn't move,"

Batman stood up, "Well your not me," he said before walking towards them.

"Batman!" Batgirl called out as one of the men fired, only to miss as Batman ducked out of the way and rolled to dodge the other two shots.

Pulling out a batarang, Batgirl threw it and knocked the gun out of the mans hand.

This gave Batman the chance to jump forward and punch the shooter in the mouth, knocking him back and into another man.

The man in white pointed at Batman, "Shoot him already!" he yelled to the remaining two, only for them to look at each other and run, knocking him down in the process.

Stumbling to his feet, the man in white started to run, only for Batman to trip him by shooting his grappling hook at his feet, causing it to wrap around his legs.

Walking over, Batman grabbed him by the shirt and glared at him, "Where's the gas?"

The man smirked, "Go ahead, throw me in jail, it won't do you any good,"

Batman smirked, "Who said anything about jail?"

"What!"

Batman pulled the man over and threw him to the floor before tying one end of the rope to the conference table and returning to the man in white. Without a word, he threw the man out the window where he screamed upside down in the air.

"BATMAN!" Batgirl yelled, shocked that he was risking the mans life.

Batman glanced at her coldly and told her to be quite.

"HELP!" the man continued to scream as Batman pulled out one of his blades.

He cut the rope in half, "You didn't answer my question,"

"Fine! Fuck them, they're at the 72nd street subway station! Just help me back up!"

Batman put away his knife and walked away, leaving the man hanging there as the rope continued to stretch.

Seeing this, Batgirl grabbed the line just as it snapped, saving the man and struggling to haul him up as Batman left.

After handcuffing the crying man, who was promising to never do anything wrong again, Batgirl ran after Batman and caught up with him on the roof.

She took out her grappling hook and did the same to him as he did to the other man, only tying his upper body up and causing him to fall.

"This isn't the time for games," Batman growled out as the girl walked over and took his utility belt, throwing it aside and out of reach.

"This isn't a game," she spoke, "Your out of control, you nearly killed that guy back there."

"You don't know what your talking about," he snapped.

"That gas effected you more than you think, for crying out loud your always telling me about not going too far but look at you! You were going to let the man fall to his death!"

"I told you, I can handle it,"

"No you can't!" she yelled at him, tying the rope in a knot, "You're not even afraid to kill someone... I'll be back for you as soon as I can,"

The girl stood and started walking towards the plane.

"Batgirl," the man called, his voice softer than before and making her stop. "It's hard for me to say this... but you did the right thing, I was out of control and you made me see that,"

"I did what I had to."

"What now?"

"I have to stop Scarecrow,"

"I can help you, I know him." he spoke.

"But..." she wasn't sure about letting him go.

"Don't worry, you'll be the boss on this one."

She looked at him for a second and stepped forward, only to stop, "You almost fooled me," she muttered before turning back around.

"Damn it, untie me! Batgirl! You little- untie me!"

-X-

Batgirl felt a little bad about doing that to Batman, but it had to be done, he wasn't in his right mind and would cause more harm than good in a fight.

She was glad that the subway station was close by though, she didn't have a clue about flying and would hate to mess something up on it so she just took to the grappling hook method of travel and made it to the station in less than half an hour.

Upon arriving, she found a few henchmen loading crates into the subway car and when no one was looking, jumped aboard and went looking for Scarecrow. Upon finding him, she saw the man talking to a camera and making a recording.

"The message is for the Mayor. You'll soon see what Gotham will be like without fear. It won't be pretty... Fear is what holds societies together, it's what makes people suppress their worst impulses... fear is power and today it'll be quite expensive if you want the antidote."

Batgirl saw the man hold up a inhaler and threw a batarang at him, smacking the inhaler out of his hand before tackling him out of the seat he had been sitting in.

"You ain't getting anything from anyone!" She said while pulling out another set of handcuffs and bending the Scarecrows arm back.

A hand grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her off of him.

"Not exactly the Bat I would suspect," a man mused while wrenching the handcuffs from her hand.

The next thing Barbara knew, she was slammed to the floor with her arms bent behind her back just like she had done to Scarecrow before the cuffs were clasped around her wrists.

She was then forced up on her knees where she saw a blond man with blue eyes and three scars on each cheek gazing at her.

"Now..." the man started, "Care to inform me as to the whereabouts of your partner?"

"Who are you!" she questioned, not answering his question.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and turned to the Scarecrow, "Leave and see if we are ready to depart,"

The man obeyed and left the two.

Naruto then looked at the girl again and sat down on the seat in front of her. "I'll humor you and answer your question, and the answer is rather simple, I am the one whom stands between you and five men whom would love to brutally ravage one such as you just to spite your partner."

As if to enforce his clam, she saw the henchmen look at her through the window that separated the subway cars with smirks.

"Choose your next words with caution, they may be the last you are able to speak without gagging,"

_To be continued..._

-X-

REVIEW

and tell me what you'd like to see happen next


	8. Chapter 8

The Ninth

_Chapter 8: Never Fear: Conclusion_

-(X)-

I own nothing

-X-

"Normal Speech"

'Thought'

**"Demonic Speech"**

_Television/Newspaper_

-X-

"Ungrateful little..." Batman growled out as he struggled against the line tied around him, he knew that he couldn't break it and no normal knife could cut it easly so he had to get one arm to his side so that he could reach the one blade he had left on him.

Ever so slowly, he managed to get his arm looser and could just feel the handle's edge with the tip of his finger.

"Got it!" he grunted before pulling it out and flicking it open. Without the proper leverage to cut through, he'd have to slowly saw at it with the blade which could take a bit longer.

Finally, after twenty five minutes of maddeningly slow sawing, he felt the line pop under his flex and got free.

Scowling, he retrieved his utility belt and hurried after his sidekick who had a good head start on him. But seeing as he hadn't taught her to fly, he now had the Batplane to help him catch up with her.

Upon reaching the subway, he had the wings of the batplane collapse in, making the plane thin enough to just fly right on into the subway but make it harder to fly at the same time. The train had already left the station but following the tracks at maximum speed had him tailgating the subway train.

He hit the auto pilot and unbuckled himself, pulling a lever that had the glass above him open, Batman climbed out and crawled down to the front before jumping through the glass of the subway door.

Next to him were a few open crates of the anti-fear toxin along with a few unopened ones, but what had his mind racing was what he saw laying on the middle of the walkway in front of him.

No one was around and he walked over, picking it up to find that it was Batgirl's blue and yellow cape, ripped from her costume. With his quick look, he found a few spots of blood on it along with a larger smear and he suddenly found himself thinking of the worst possible reason as to where he blood came from.

Eyes narrowing, Batman balled the cape up and stored it away in one of his hidden pockets before stalking up to the next railcar like a predator on a hunt. The door to it was closed so he stopped for a second and say a small movement near the window, showing him that someone was waiting to ambush him.

-X-

Two of Scarecrow's henchmen leaned flat against the wall next to the door with big grins on their faces as they waited to ambush the Batman, each wore dark matching suits but the one on the left had a darker tan and brown slick back hair while the other had very pale white skin, wore sunglasses and had short black dreadlocks.

The pale henchman moved a bit while thinking of getting pay back on the hero while the tanned on stood still as death.

Both heard a small tapping on the metal door and glanced at each other.

A moment passed and they heard a louder tap.

Nodding to the tanned man, the pale one leaned to look through the glass only for the gloved fist of Batman to fly through it, shattering the window and the mans glasses before sending him flying.

Batman slammed the door open and blocked a kick from the brown haired henchman who followed up with another and another... and another. But all were blocked until he caught the final kick and pulled him back. Batman stood in the other car while holding the leg between the two cars, with a glare, he grabbed the edge of the door and slammed in hard into the man's knee, earning a loud pop as he dislocated the bone by pulling.

By then, the other man stood up and saw this, with a growl, he ran forward, running on the walls and over seats like a free runner before launching a drop kick that impacted with Batman's chest through the broken window. It forced the hero to release the other man who fell down with a hiss of pain while he began to duck and dodge all types of strikes from the monkey-like fighter.

The tanned man growled and forcefully snapped his bone back into place with a loud pop before standing up with only a slight limp.

As Batman managed to counterattack the wild monkey-like man, knocking him back a few feet into a row a seats, the tanned man entered his sights with a savage straight punch that grazed his mask.

Was is just him or were these henchmen much more competent that usual? He thought to himself while trying to uppercut the man, only for him to lean out of the way like a boxer. Going low, he punched the man hard in the gut and grabbed him while he was stunned, slamming him into one of the open crates, causing his skull to smack into one of the metal canisters, Batman used that to throw the man out the back of the subway car.

A loud yell alerted him to an attack and he quickly rolled up onto one of the crates as his attacked struck the area he just moved from. Grabbing one of the canisters, Batman swung it, making the man back flip onto his hands before kicking forward back onto his feet.

Swinging once again, the man had no way to dodge again as he landed and was hit in the side of the head with the metal canister, sending him out through one of the windows.

Making his way to the front of the subway, Batman found only a few more henchmen but none as troubling as the first two. Upon reaching the front car, he saw Scarecrow working on the controls and got the jump on him, breaking the controls and causing them to speed up and crash through a wooden barricade reading that the tracks were out.

"You fool!" The villain yelled while fighting against the hero's grip, "You'll get us killed!"

"Not trying to scare me are you?" Batman replied sarcastically before getting his hand around the man's throat, "Where is Batgirl! What have you done with her?"

But the Scarecrow couldn't answer, Batman's grip was too tight and he was choking to death.

Clawing at the man's hands, Scarecrow fought for a single breath no matter how little, only the grip around his windpipe coundn't let up.

Shakily grabbing the first thing he could, Scarecrow hit Batman weakly in the face, only for it to be the inhaler with the antidote inside. The hit caused it to spray and Batman jumped back with a coughing fit as he regained his ability to fear, one of which was becoming a murderer.

After a moment, he looked up and gasped as he saw that they left the tunnel and came out near a cliff that was rapidly approaching them.

Picking up the now unconscious villain, he sprinted to the back and jumped off and onto the plane just in time for the subway to launch itself off the tracks where it fell into the water way down below.

But the damage wasn't the thing that he cared about right now, the fact of the matter was that Batgirl had been nowhere to be found on the train and there was no way that they could've hidden her there as all the spaces were too small and that he would've seen her by then.

-X-

Laying on the floor of some strange dark room, Batgirl struggled against her bonds and cursed the fact that her handcuffs had been replaced by ropes. Not only that but before she had only her handcuffs around her wrists but now she had rope tied tightly around both her feet and ankles while another connected them from behind and kept her from moving nearly at all.

A gag had been place in her mouth to keep her from saying anything but honestly she didn't care as she had woken up here feeling the cold floor against her flesh, making her realize that she was almost completely nude, from the feel of it, she still had her mask on along with her underwear.

That cold sense of dread filled her veins, had they raped her while she was out? Did they plan on keeping her around for 'Fun'?

She didn't feel any pain except for the pain of being knocked out, her thighs weren't sore and she didn't feel any different than before so they couldn't have raped her... at least not yet.

Then she remembered. As a part of her training with Bruce, he had taught her the trick to escaping from them and in doing so, she struck out against her captor and made a break for it. She took out a few others before the blond once again took her down and... then it was all blank.

"Your awake..." the voice of the blonde spoke from the darkness. "Good, we still have much to speak of and here we shall not be interrupted."

Naruto entered her field of view, pulling a chair behind him in which he sat.

"Your previous attempt was commendable, yet futile. You won't escape my grasp little bat until I allow it," He continued while leaning over and tugging the gag out of her mouth, revealing it to be part of her costume.

"Where am I?" she questioned quickly, "Where are my clothes? Why am I almost necked?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "You are in a dark room... where no one will here you scream," he added after a moment of thought, making her insides freeze, "As for your clothing... well I'd rather not risk another escape attempt, and before you begin to accuse me of it, no I did not rape you nor did I allow you to be raped by another."

"Then why am I necked?"

The blonde narrowed his eyes at her, "For one in your position, you ask many questions. I left you in your underwear to remind you that you are no longer in control... the mask however, well I just wanted you to be awake when I rip it off."

She went to speak but a sudden movement by him stopped her as he pulled out a small pocket knife.

He smirked, "Good, now that your finished with all your irritating questions, I can speak... I originally planned on leading your partner on many a wild goose chase but you showing up has altered that plan. Now I need to reveal my hand just a bit..."

The man stood and crouched over her with the knife, holding it to her ear. "Long ago, when one wished to make another listen, they would kidnap their closest friend and send them a severed ear..."

Barbara shook, fearing that he would do just that and cut her ear off.

"But luckily for you, I no longer have to scar your beautiful face." he continued after a moment, lightly running the point of the blade down her neck and to the strap of her bra.

With a small pop, the strap was cut, making her shake worse.

Naruto chuckled, "How amusing... but don't worry, I only need a rather convincing picture."

The blond pulled out a small camera from his pants pocket and snapped a few photos of her terror fide face along with a few that showed her lack of dress.

Naruto stood up and turned away before leaving, his final words echoing into her brain, "Enjoy your stay... Barbara Gordon."

_To be continued..._

-X-

REVIEW OR ELSE


	9. Chapter 9

The Ninth

_Chapter 9: The Forgotten Pt 1_

-(X)-

I own nothing

-X-

"Normal Speech"

'Thought'

**"Demonic Speech"**

_Television/Newspaper/Letters_

-X-

AN: Yes I know my spelling in the previous chapter was atrocious, I want to spring for different kind of application to write with but sadly I suffer the bane of most writers... I'm broke. Anyway I know I messed up on words like 'Naked' and things like 'Your' and 'You're' but I think that those errors brought on by my Spell-Check didn't ruin the story line so I'll fix them on a later date.

-X-

Batman growled and punched the wall of his foyer as he returned home from another fruitless search around the city. It had been two days since Barbara had gone missing and both he and Alfred had been working tirelessly ever since.

"I take it that your lead was also a dead end?" Alfred questioned as he greeted the man. "You look terrible sir,"

Bruce took off the cowl and sighed, "I'm use to sleepless nights... you don't look too good either."

It was the truth, Alfred normally carried himself with an air of prim and properness that one expected a butler to have but now his face was beginning to show his age. His suit was wrinkled as if he hadn't changed and his face was beginning to show a five O'clock shadow while his eyes had bags with dark circles.

"I've had my fair share of late nights," the man mused tiredly, "But never with something like this going on. I've been going over everything I could on the mainframe, trying to track Ms. Gordon or see if anything strange was going on but I've found no clue... if anything I've heard about you the most. Crime is at an all time low."

Bruce rubbed his tired eyes, he had been combing the city for clues, showing Gotham a darker more driven side of him when he came across a law breaker. Usually he'd just cuff them and leave them for the cops but the last few had been found with broken bones and missing teeth.

"It's ok Alfred, we'll find her."

The man walked as if half dead and got himself cleaned up before collapsing in his armchair. He heard the doorbell ring and didn't move, knowing that Alfred would get it for him.

Moments later, Alfred walked in carrying a thick pocket envelope with 'To Bruce Wayne' written on the outside, "Sir, a messenger just dropped this off, said it was to go directly to you."

Looking at the envelope, he bent the metal clasps holding it closed and opened the flap, only for another smaller envelope to fall onto his lap with a letter. He handed the smaller envelope to Alfred for him to open before turning the letter over to the front, only to gasp at what he saw written.

'To Batman'

By then, Alfred had already opened the other envelope and pulled out the contents, "Oh my!" the man exclaimed.

It was Batgirl's, no it was Barbara's mask and inside were pictures of both a masked and unmasked Barbara Gordon.

Seeing the pictures and the mask, Bruce ripped open the letter and began to read it.

_How far would one go to save someone they do not know? Think of that and answer this, how far can I make you go to save your partner and the daughter of the Police Commissioner? As of now, nothing unseemly has happened to the girl but it is up to you if she stays as such. _

_If you want her to return in one piece, you must do something for me, how you do so does not matter. You have devoted countless hours of your life and untold amounts of money to fighting crime and catching criminals in the city of Gotham. Now you will do the opposite._

_Two days ago, you captured the villain known as the Scarecrow and he is now once again locked within Arkham Asylum. Now I want to know, to ensure the safety of one would you endanger many others? _

_Release the Scarecrow and the girl will remained unharmed._

-X-

A week passed, every day Bruce would find a new letter with different orders and had no choice other than to do as he was told. They were random at best and nothing seemed to connect anymore, once he had to destroy a shipment of drugs in the dockyard, another had him sabotaging police cars or stealing something.

Walking into his home after leaving from work, he was once again met by a solemn looking Alfred who held yet another letter in his hand.

"Lets see what I have to do," he sighed, starting to think that he would never see Barbara again and that the person writing these had been stringing him along.

_Yet another excellent job Mr. Wayne, you'd make a rather good villain if it weren't for your pesky morals. Now, the moment you've been waiting for, your final task. Located in the parking garage of your company building is a unmarked white van, locate it and you'll understand._

-X-

Since it was still bright outside, Bruce went with driving one of his normal cars while wearing a suit to his work, after all, he owned the place, it wasn't like he had to break in.

Driving into the parking garage, he soon saw the white van and got out to check it, the windows were tinted and he couldn't see in but when he opened the back, his heart filled with relief at the sight of a nude Barbara laying in the back, tied up and gagged but unharmed.

He untied her and removed the gag, causing the girl to start crying while she wrapped her arms around him and sob into his shirt.

Bruce removed his coat and covered her up, helped her into the car and drove off, never noticing the smirking blond sitting in a meditating position on the hood of another car.

'Till we meet again, little bat,' he mused inwardly before leaning back on the windshield with his hands behind his head.

"Sir?"

Opening one eye, the blond looked out the corner to the person who had been crouching down by the tire. It was the man from the train, the silent brown haired henchman that had held off Batman for awhile only to be thrown off the train.

The henchman should've died, when Batman threw him out the back the Plane following behind was the first thing he hit, causing him to break his back along with numerous other bones from rag-dolling on the ground. He had crawled down the track for quite a ways before being found by Naruto.

After being healed by him, the man pledged his loyalty to the blonde, willing to die for him if needed. In a sense, this man was his Ubu and he was his Ra's Al Ghul.

"Yes Joseph?"

"Do you wish for me to dispose of the van?"

Naruto nodded and the man left. Taking the van that had been used to transport Barbara to an abandoned lot where he would set the inside on fire and leave it behind.

Naruto smirked, Joseph was a good little human, reminded him of his previous cults too. The man was an ex-soldier from Russia and skilled in two styles of martial arts, the first being something called Sambo and the other being something he learned later on... Taekwando he believed.

The van drove off.

He wasn't worried about it being traced to them at all. After-all, it had been stolen a few hours ago and he doubted that the owners had even noticed it missing, by the time it was reported, the thing would be spewing fire from the windows.

-X-

Alfred sighed as he looked at his boss, slouched over the keyboard of his massive supercomputer in the Batcave fast asleep. He couldn't count the times he had seen the man do something like this but usually the man would have a few days between each occurrence. Today however, marked the fourth day straight that he had refused to move from that chair, he ate there and slept there, leaving only to go to the bathroom.

Holding a fresh pot of coffee and a mug, the ever loyal butler roused the man from his sleep, inwardly frowning at the sight of the growing facial hair that Bruce now had.

"I wasn't sleeping," Bruce murmured, rubbing his face and eyes, "Just resting my eyes,"

The man raised an eyebrow to that, "Must've been a nice rest," he mused while pouring the coffee, "Seeing as you snored for six hours,"

Bruce grumbled, taking the offered cup and sipping it.

"You should really get some real sleep sir," Alfred continued after a moment, "Not that I mind having to walk down here every morning to wake you but you haven't had a proper bath in days."

"I know Alfred... It's just that..."

"The business with this unknown person kidnapping Ms. Gordon and knowing your true identity?" he finished for his boss.

The man only nodded.

"Well sir, I'm just grateful that nothing truly god awful happened to her,"

"Me too... I've been trying to find any information on this person that I can." Bruce told him while taking another sip of coffee, "The van that was used was reported stolen that day and was later found under the highway, the inside was completely incinerated."

"What about the messages?" Alfred offered.

"Each was written by the same person, but the messenger was always different but had the same story. All were approached by a hooded man and offered three hundred dollars to deliver them and ask no questions."

Bruce popped the bones in his neck and turned the screen back on, which had turned off after not being used for so long. "Scarecrow knows something but won't talk, I questioned him before and he seems more afraid of whoever this mystery person is than he is of Batman."

"And they must be connected, after-all, the letter did demand that you release him after you had him arrested."

He nodded at Alfred's thoughts, "And I think that Barbara knows something too... but I'd rather not push her after all that's happened. How is she anyway?"

"Better..." Alfred stated, "She's starting to get back to her usual self, luckily she dosen't have to go back to collage anytime soon and has been talking to her father over the phone when he can."

"The Commissioner still investigating his units?"

"Indeed, from what I could gather, Commissioner Gordon is personally looking into the new rumors of corruption, apparently someone has been taking bribes and covering things up."

-X-

Hidden in one of the many alleyways of Gotham, a person wearing a hoodie walked up to a parked car and knocked on the driver side window.

The window rolled down halfway and the hooded man leaned down, "Hey men you got a nice car," he mused before pulling out a pistol and pointing it in, "How about I take it off your hands?" He couldn't see the person driving, only that he was wearing a suit, a perfect target for a carjacker.

"You are making a big mistake," the driver mused with a chuckle before pointing ahead of him.

The carjacker looked over and saw a police officer aiming a gun at him. "Oh shit, look man I was just messing around." he tried, hoping to talk himself out of being arrested.

"On your knees now!" the officer demanded, the voice belonging to a female as she cocked the hammer of her pistol.

The carjacker heard another gun cock and saw that the driver was now pointing a gun at him.

"I'd do as the lady says," he mused with a laugh.

The carjacker dropped his pistol and dropped to his knees, "Fuck man, please! I can't go to jail!"

"Don't worry," the driver mused, "You won't be going there any time soon,"

From his lowered elevation, the carjacker could now see the smirking lower half of the drivers face behind the barrel of the gun. That was, before a bullet was lodged in his chest, causing him to fall on his back against the wall.

The lady cop walked over, holding her pistol in one hand, "Fucking carjackers, I don't even work those cases anymore and their still fucking my day up." She then holstered her firearm and took the carjackers before shooting him in the head.

The driver put his own gun away and held out a thick yellow envelope before offering it to the woman, "My master sends his regards,"

She took it and opened the flap, peering in to see a stack of money, "Yeah whatever. Just make sure you keep on paying me,"

"Of course, Master always makes sure that those who work for him are repaid," the driver spoke smoothly, "Just keep on doing what you are and you'll keep on getting paid."

The lady cop shrugged, stuffing her hands into her coat and walking off while the car drove the other way.

-X-

Scarecrow gulped as he found himself standing in front of his blonde boss. He had no idea how the man had found him as he had went into hiding after being broken out of prison. In all honestly, he was expecting to die now that the man had found him, he expected to die for failing in his task.

"I'm most displeased with you Scarecrow," The blond spoke darkly as he stood near a badly boarded up and half broken window that looked down onto a street. "I had you broken out of your prison and yet the first thing you did was hide..."

"Sir... please let me explain... after failing the plan with the subway I-"

"Silence," Naruto snapped, making the villain shut his mouth quickly, "I expected noting less than failure from you regarding the plan, I merely need you to distract Batman for the time being. But the fact of the matter is that you hid when you were called."

"But sir-" Scarecrow tired to speak, only for Naruto to appear in front of him and grab him by the neck, hoisting him off the ground and choking him.

"Have I told you to speak?" Naruto hissed.

Scarecrow shook his head weakly and was thrown aside.

"You'd do well to follow your orders," he growled out, "You are far from irreplaceable and the only thing keeping you alive as of now is the fact that your mind contains information that is not as replaceable."

Naruto then turned and looked at the area the Scarecrow had chosen to hide out in. "An old Halloween shop, how... original."

There were rows upon rows of costumes ranging from children's to adult sizes. Crates of costume paint, fake blood, false teeth, wigs, and other various items scattered the floor and some even spilled out onto the floor.

Scarecrow slowly pushed himself up from where he landed and looked over just as his blonde master kicked a crate that was near him, causing it to explode in a shower of splinters while numerous old prepackaged costumes flew into the wall.

"Let this ordeal be a warning to you," Naruto spoke after a moment, this time in a much calmer and refined voice, "When called you will come, for if I must hunt you down once more..."

He let the statement hang for the man to finish on his own, causing the man to nod fearfully while stuttering another apology.

"Now that we understand one another, feel free to continue cowering, I have no use for you at the time. When you gain the courage to do so, feel free to continue what it is that you normally do. Oh and, remember that if you speak of me to a would be law enforcement dog or to a hero... well,"

Once again the statement was left unfinished, yet this time the blonde showed a vicious smirk that showed sharpened fangs.

-X-

During his time in Gotham, Naruto never really stayed in one place for too long, sleep was one of those things that he rarely needed yet enjoyed so whenever he did sleep the place varied from time to time. Sometimes he'd sleep on a branch of a sturdy tree, maybe in a unused apartment, hell once he slept on top of a subway train with the wind blowing through his hair.

He was never all that worried about pride and vanity like some of the weaker tailed demon lords, he didn't need some intimidating fortress that showed his power or legions of followers that worshiped the air he breathed, they were nice to have don't get him wrong but in the end they were unneeded.

But now that he had a loyal follower, he now found himself with a more permanent place to stay in.

"I'm sorry that my home is small sir," stated his loyal soldier as he opened the door for him, "But it is all that I can offer you,"

Naruto took a walk and looked around the apartment, it wasn't one of the many cheap one-room deals that most places had but is sure wasn't a penthouse suite. It had one bedroom and one bathroom that connected to the living room that also had a small kitchenette on one side. But at the same time Naruto could tell that he was a single man, the floor was dirty, laundry littered the floor and furniture, paper plates were stacked on the table some even had moldy food.

The soldier, Joseph saw him looking at the less than clean area and assured him that he would have the place cleaned very soon.

The blonde nodded, not really caring as he had lived in worse conditions before... but then again he had no choice.

"Go out and purchase some new stuff," he told the man after a moment, "Use some of the money that's left over from the case."

"Yes sir," the brown haired man replied before turning and moving to clean the place for his boss.

While Joseph was cleaning up the place, Naruto walked through the living room and looked out the window. The apartment wasn't in the best part of Gotham but then again one could debate writher or not Gotham had a 'best' part. Over thirty stories below, he could see cars driving by while citizens went about their business, as if the threat of a superpowered villain attacking didn't exist.

Then Naruto started thinking, it hadn't started out as such but his plans had somehow changed from doing whatever he felt like doing and manipulating Batman to taking over Gotham, maybe even more. Another thing was that if he wanted to go through with it, he'd need to get his hands into different things.

"Joseph!" he called out to the man, not looking away from the city outside the window, "Tell me, what other business opportunities have you heard about while working as a... henchman."

"Well... there was this guy who said he had work." the man answered from the other room, "He worked for someone named Boss Biggis, something about an illegal mining operation in the desert."

"Mining... and what prey tell were they mining?"

"Gold-ore I think."

Had anyone been looking at the window they would've seen a smirking blond with two glowing red eyes.

-X-

The mining camp was stationed right next to a large canyon in the middle of a scorching desert, high fences surrounded the camp which consisted of a few old houses and what seemed to be guard towers. Next to one tower, right in front of a fence where there was no real shade stood five small metal boxes with air holes in the side.

Boss Biggis was a large, whale of a man, wearing a white suit with a purple undershirt that had multiple stains all over it. He sat at a table loaded with food and dishes that he dug into like a starving man while a few of his own henchmen stood around wearing clothing like you'd see a rancher or cowboy wearing.

"WHAT!" the man yelled, slamming his meaty fists into the table while glaring at the two across from him, "You think that you can come here and start making demands!"

Naruto sat at the other end of the table while his soldier stood nearby. He now wore something akin to the others, looking like a cowboy along with a black cowboy hat just to complete the look.

"Oh course I don't think that," he mused while crossing his legs with a smirk, "I know you will do as I say, from now on, you will hand me twenty-five percent of everything you earn or many unfortunate things will befall you."

"Is that a threat?" the overweight man growled before looking at one of his men that leaned against the wall.

The man started to pull the revolver he wore on his hip but Naruto grabbed a stake knife off the table and sent it hurling at the man.

Biggis watched as his man fell to the ground with a knife imbedded through his eye and looked back at the blonde, only to see him smirking while holding a butter knife.

"Care to send another to their unfortunate end?"

In all there were four others in the room, all of which started to attack. Vanishing, Naruto killed each one before reappearing back in his chair, holding the now bloody butter knife in his hand while all four bodies fell, spilling blood all over the wood floor.

Naruto stabbed the knife into the table and looked at the now pale Biggis before picking up a glass cup and placing it right in front of him on the table, "Anymore?"

Biggis shook his head.

"Good..." Naruto hummed, "Now, I'll be expecting a payment soon, make me wait and we'll find out how long it takes for vultures to pick through the layers of fat you have before reaching your insides."

_To be continued..._

-X-


	10. Chapter 10

The Ninth

_Chapter 10: The Demon Within Pt 1_

-(X)-

I own nothing

-X-

"Normal Speech"

'Thought'

**"Demonic Speech"**

_Television/Newspaper/Letters_

-X-

"Care to explain as to why I found my previous payment lacking?" Naruto questioned darkly while sitting at the table across from Biggis, one leg crossed over the other and a less than amused look on his face.

The extremely overweight man held a large turkey leg in his hand and didn't seem to care about the ominous looking blond across from him as he chewed a large mouthful.

"What do you want me to say?" he answered with his mouth full, bits and pieces of food flying out of his mouth and onto the table, "I don't got that many workers and gave you part of what I got. Besides, can't you see that I'm doing all the work around here,"

The blondes eyes narrowed, "All I see before me is a greedy, lazy, unkempt, fat slob making excuses. Two weeks... you've run this operation for that long and yet all I've seen is a few thousand,"

"We ain't mining that much," Biggis shrugged, reaching out for the ceramic pot of gravy only to have it slapped out of his hand by a less that pleased demon lord. The thing hit the wooden wall with enough force to shatter as well as break the board while splashing it's contents all on the floor.

"Do you take me for a fool?" he hissed at the man, his eyes flashing crimson, "I've had a look at your papers and you've made quite a lot of money here, you've even begun to tunnel deeper into the ground."

Biggis gulped and started glancing over at the shotgun he had leaning against the wall.

Naruto saw this, "Try it, it shall be the last mistake you ever make." he sneered while Joseph cocked the hammer of his pistol that was holstered on his belt.

The man made the smart decision not to try it and wiped the sweat from his brow, "H-how much do you want now?" he asked, hoping to get the blonde back to the topic of money and not to killing him.

The demon hummed before smirking, "Half of what you have now and from henceforth, twenty-five every month,"

"WHAT!" the man cried out, "That'll set us back, you can't do that!"

"I believe that I just did," Naruto shot back, "It's a far kinder deal than literally taking an arm and a leg don't you say?"

The blond had picked up the carving knife near the turkey in the middle of the table and was holding it with a 'dare me' smirk.

Biggis quickly gave in to the blondes demands and soon had his henchman go off to retrieve the money from the illegal gold sales which he had locked inside a large safe.

The man soon returned with a moneybag and Naruto told Joseph to check it while staring the sweaty criminal down.

"It's good, boss," Joseph said after quickly thumping through half of the stacks and rolls.

Naruto nodded, "Good, then it seems that I shall be hearing from you soon." he said before getting up to leave, stopping at the door and glancing back at the man, "And if you still feel that I cheated you... go to the authorities and tell them about it,"

The pair left the camp, ignoring the looks given to them by the workers being held there against their will and headed to the rented jeep that Joseph had gotten to drive through the sand with.

"Do you think that he'll pay sir?" Joseph asked as they got into the car, tossing the bag of money in the back.

Naruto shrugged, "It matters not, I will have it and it shall be his choice writher to hand it over or have it rip from his cold dead hands."

-X-

Upon returning to Gotham after a quick jet ride and changing back into his hooded jacket, jeans, and shoes, Naruto sniffed the air and hummed while standing outside of the airport. Looking around for the source, his gaze landed on a thin boy with pale skin and black hair. The strangest part was that while the boy had a bowl cut, two pieces curved up like horns on each side of his head.

But it wasn't the boy that truly got his attention, it was the feline that he carried in his arms. It was dark brown with sharp black streaks of black fur that looked like lightning bolts.

Joseph, who had gone off to get his car which had been left in the airport parking lot returned and opened the door for him, "Sir?"

Turning his head to the man, Naruto told him to go on without him and to take the day off. Naturally, this made the man a little confused but he took the money and left as told, leaving the blond at the airport.

A black limo pulled up for the teen and Naruto made his way over as the boy climbed in, grabbing the door before it could be shut and getting him himself.

The boy saw him and raised an eyebrow before speaking in a high-toned voice that had an arrogant, 'I'm better than you' feel to it. "You must be lost stranger, this is my vehicle. I suggest you find your own and leave."

"Oh I am far from lost child," Naruto replied, "Merely wondering the fact as to why you hold a feline demon in your arms."

"Ah I see," the boy smirked, "Are you another one of those would-be 'demon hunters'?"

Naruto smirked, "Far from it, but I do wonder as to why a little human is in the company of a demon... no... I see it now, little witch,"

The fur on the cat's back began to rise and it let out a hiss towards to blonde.

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the cat and he returned the gesture, growling like a beast while his eyes turned red, making the cat shrink into itself in fear, "I sense it now," he mused at the sight, "That old occult magic flowing through you,"

The boy's eyes were wide, "What... what are you,"

"I am a demon of old, the Nine-tailed fox. Better know as the Lord of Ninth." he cooed darkly with his crimson eyes that seemed to bore deep down into the boy's very soul. "And you, little witch are an anomaly. Magic, even the most simplistic of such has long since become an arcane art and even in a city such as Gotham your presence is strange. So... tell me why you've come here... in fact what might your name be little witch?"

"K-Klarion," (Pronounced: Clare-E-N) The boy stuttered before clearing his throat to cover up his show of weakness. He knew that showing weakness in front of powerful demons could mean death, some of the old books he had informed him of this when he summoned and managed to bind the cat demon to him.

But even with him being near a demon for so long, he never found himself face to face with one as powerful as this. Yes he knew of this demon, one of the oldest tomes he managed to read before the thing was lost to age told of a demon with the power to cause untold destruction and chaos with only a flick of its tail, a mighty fox with nine tails.

"I've returned here after amassing a fortune great enough to ensure that I can acquire an item that is up for auction,"

"Oh is that so? And what did your parents say about this?"

Klarion smirked at this, "Nothing, seeing as I've turned them into mice quite some time ago,"

As if to support his claim, his demon cat hissed, opening her mouth as to somehow purvey that she had eaten them after word.

Naruto smirked, "Hmm, you've sparked my interest, little witch. How about we make a deal."

Klarion leaned forward a bit as he listened to the blonde offer him a deal.

"So..." Naruto mused before offering the boy his hand, his fingernails having grown moments before to look like claws, "Do we have an accord?"

With out a moments hesitation, Klarion took the offered hand and agreed, only to wince as the blond dug his claws into his skin before crying out in pain as he felt like he had been set on fire.

Releasing the boy, Naruto leaned back and chuckled as Klarion fell onto the floor while shaking. The boy continued to do so for a few moments before calming down, causing his cat to cautiously approach just as his shoulders began to shake with laughter.

Klarion threw his head up with a dark grin on his face and opened his eyes, revealing to the smirking blond that they were now an evil red.

-X-

As it turns out, Klarion's father was once a rich business owner in Gotham while his mother was a stay at home mom that basked in the glamorous life of a rich socialite. They had owned a small mansion on the outskirts of Gotham and Klarion had been living there ever since seeing as it had been paid off. Spoiled and ignorant to the ways of the business world, when he got rid of his parents, Klarion soon found himself losing money while the business fell apart and into bankruptcy.

Naruto didn't care really all that, only that the boy had a mansion that could serve his needs and get him out of that small apartment. Of course, Klarion wouldn't mind if he took up residence, after all, with their deal, he'd need to be near the boy for awhile.

Walking into the small apartment, he blinked at the sight of five people sitting on the floor or on the couch while watching TV as Joseph watched them with a confused look on his face. Multiple duffle bags or backpacks were on the floor full of clothing and other items.

One of the group noticed him and jumped off the couch and onto his knees while pressing his forehead to the carpet, "Oh great Master!" the man exclaimed while the other four followed suit.

"Joseph..." Naruto started while looking at the five before glancing to the man in question, "Who might these people be?"

"They said that they were members of the Order of the Ninth," the man replied, "They refused to leave and wouldn't budge until they saw you."

Hearing this, Naruto hummed and looked down at the five bowing people with a hum, "Who do you worship?"

"You my Lord!" they all chanted as one.

Their leader, the man who was first to bow looked up to him with cheerful eyes, "My Lord, we've traveled a long way to find you and searched for days, please forgive us for taking so long to find you,"

Naruto looked at them all with sharp eyes for a moment, "I see... well then I will find some use of you, first of all get your things, we are moving,"

The five cultists hurried to do as told while Joseph remained behind.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, where are we going?"

Naruto glanced at the man, "We are heading out to a new base, a mansion at that. Now, go and procure a vehicle... something that'll hold everyone. I'll be resting."

With that, Naruto headed towards the bedroom, snagging on of his female worshipers by the arm as he passed by and bringing her along.

_To be continued..._

-X-

Review please.

Also, you may have noticed that the name of the chapter has changed, well that is because _The Forgotten_ will take time to be set up and I don't want to skip months and months of time doing just that one arc. Besides, as in life many things happen all at the same time so it is believable.

Anyway please be kind enough to leave me a review, I've been down in the dumps for the past few days and reading reviews seem to be one of the few joys I get nowadays.


	11. Chapter 11

The Ninth

_Chapter 11: The Demon Within Pt 2_

-(X)-

I own nothing

-X-

"Normal Speech"

'Thought'

**"Demonic Speech"**

_Television/Newspaper/Letters_

-X-

A month passed by since Naruto had basically taken over Klarion's mansion without any resistance. His group of fanatic cultists and ever loyal soldier also took their own rooms there and spent most of their time trying to better their masters new home, cleaning the numerous years worth of dust that had settled over most of the rooms seeing as it's sole resident had only used a few during his life.

Klarion began learning how to use the demonic power granted to him by Naruto, looking up to the blonde as a student would the master and willingly going through any type of training that he was given.

"Again," Naruto ordered as he watched the boy form a large ball of red energy between his palms.

Klarion concentrated on the attack and sent it flying at a tree, causing it to explode and snap the large trunk in half like a twig.

The attack was a variant of the Biju Bomb used by powerful demons but much weaker and less destructive. The boy had finally reached the maximum of the attack but comparing it to a full powered Biju Bomb was like comparing a normal missile to an atomic bomb.

"Good work little witch," the blonde told him, "You've reached a proficient level for this to be of use. Go and clean yourself up, that auction starts in a few hours."

-X-

"We here at Gotham Auctioneers would like to thank Mr. Wayne for his generous donation that made this all possible," One of the auctioneers stated while standing up on a stage behind a large table and motioning to Bruce, who had been standing near the edge of the stage.

Bruce smiled and nodded towards the seats where multiple history buffs and wealthy socialites sat or stood, all dressed up and looking their best.

"Please feel free to look around at our prized collection of artifacts on display, the auction will begin very soon."

The seats were in two sections with a set of stairs between them leading down to the auctioneer stage while the other end had guardrails keeping someone from falling down into the seats from where their displays were stationed.

Bruce walked up those steps to where Barbara was standing, wearing a sleeveless blue dress and looking at a set of authentic medieval knights armor.

She turned and noticed him standing there, "Thanks for inviting me here Bruce,"

"I was surprised that you agreed to come, you usually don't come to these things," he replied.

The girl shrugged, "I just felt like getting out of the house for awhile. Although I didn't think that I'd be the only one my age here." She then looked around and noticed a boy a few years younger than her looking at an old set of pots made brass and decorated with mien designs, "Or maybe not."

Bruce looked over to where she was looking and saw the boy, "Why don't you go talk to him, I have to go talk to someone."

Bruce walked away and Barbara walked over to talk to the younger male, "So did your parents drag you here or something?" she asked.

The boy turned and looked at her with his sharp black eyes, "I beg your pardon?" he replied while rubbing the brown cat in his arms.

"Did your parents make you come here?"

"I'm here by my self,"

"Oh," She muttered, her plan of making a friend not going as smoothly as she thought, "Well... at least you have kitty to keep you company,"

The boy watched with a hidden look of amusement as Barbara reached out to touch the animal, only for it to hiss and swipe at her hand. She pulled her hand back and narrowly dodged the set of claws but grimaced when it gave another hiss, almost as if mocking her and daring her to try again.

The lights around the display and the seating dimmed, signaling that it was about time for the auction to begin.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please take your seats and make yourselves comfortable, we are now ready to begin." came the auctioneer over the speaker system.

Klarion smirked and walked around the girl without a word, stopping at the top of the stairs as the man onstage opened a protective case that had been moved up onto the table.

"Tonight we offer a number fascinating artifacts of the so-called 'Dark-ages'." the auctioneer stated to the people while holding up the item in question.

It was a branding iron close to two and a half feet in length. In the middle it split into two smaller bars that connected to a round end with a gothic 'M' in the center.

"The first item on the block is this. It is rumored to have been the personal branding iron of the Arthurian witch Morgan le Fay. Legend has it that this piece has some sort of magical power... Gotham Auctioneers makes no such guarantee." the man joked as an afterthought, which made the group of possible bidders laugh before the man continued, "The suggested opening bid is ten-thousand,"

"One hundred thousand!"

Everyone turned to see the young man walking down the steps, holding his cat with a confident look on his face as they all started whispering and murmuring about him.

Klarion turned and took his seat on the right side of the room, "I said, one hundred thousand," he repeated.

"Ah, Master Klarion," the auctioneer greeted, recognizing the boy, "Good to see you again, one-hundred thousand is the opening bid."

Following shortly after, Barbara spotted Bruce sitting on the other side of the room and walked over, taking the seat next to him while looking at the young man.

"That kid has a hundred grand?" she whispered to Bruce.

With everyone watching Klarion, no one really took notice of the blond wearing a black suit and overcoat slipping into the room and sitting in one of the chairs on the back row with a smirk.

The auctioneer, already happy that the price asked for had already been more than tripled, looked around and began to speak, hoping to see if someone else would bid higher, "Do I here-"

"One hundred and ten," A man called.

Once again the muttering started as everyone turned to see the bidder. This time it wasn't a young man but an older man wearing a black sweater under a brown suit, his hair was jet black and short but had a streak of blood red in his hair along with dark red, nearly black hair with a streak of white in the shape of a lighting bolt in the middle.

"One hundred and ten is the bid from Mr... Blood, was is?"

Jason Blood nodded to the auctioneer, lowering his hand after making the bid.

Klarion leaned up to look at Jason Blood before leaning back, "One-twenty,"

"One-thirty," the other man spoke without missing a beat.

"One-forty,"

"One-fifty,"

Narrowing his eyes, Klarion glanced to the side where he could see the man, who also looked at him from the corner of his eye with a frown. Raising his hand, the boy made his bid, "Two-fifty," he spoke, smirking at the sudden look of shock that the man had before grimacing and interlacing his fingers.

"Going once... going twice..."

Bruce raised his hand, "One million,"

Klarion's eyes widened before sending a hidden death glare at the man. Naruto who had been sitting in the back raised an eyebrow at the man, wondering why he made the bid.

Bruce turned in his seat and nodded to Jason Blood, an action that Naruto saw.

-X-

"So what are you going to do?" Barbara asked as Bruce was handed the case containing the brand he had bought, "Buy a herd of cattle and use it on them?"

"No," Bruce replied with a small smile, "This was to help a friend."

"Some friend," the girl mused, wondering what kind of friend Bruce had that make the man willingly spend that much despite being rich.

"You don't know the half of it,"

"Exquisite craftsmanship, isn't it Mr. Wayne?" Klarion asked as he walked up to the pair, rubbing his cat absently, "Enjoy it while you can,"

Hearing the threat, Bruce's eyes narrowed. "Who are-"

"Klarion," Bruce and Barbara turned and saw Jason Blood walking up from behind, "Why am I not surprised to see you here?"

"We do have a way with bumping into each other Uncle Jason," The boy mused with a sneer before turning away, "Next time it'll be on purpose,"

Bruce watched the boy walk away with a frown on his face then turned to the other man, "Jason," he greeted with a grin, taking the mans hand and shaking it.

"Bruce, thanks for stepping in,"

"It was nothing," the hero shrugged, "but tell me, how'd you get a brat like that for a nephew?"

Jason frowned, "We're not related," he said darkly while shaking his head, "For some reason it amuses him to call me uncle... but don't underestimate him, he'll do anything to get what he wants."

"Surely his parents..."

"Don't expect any help from them," Jason frowned, "The little witch boy turned 'em into mice,"

Bruce looked at Jason then to Klarion, "Your not serious... then who's he talking to?"

The other man turned as saw Klarion standing near the exit and talking to a blond man wearing a black overcoat. "I don't know, I've never seem him before,"

-X-

"You are aware of what must be done," Naruto stated while meeting his student near the door.

"It is no problem," Klarion replied while glancing back at the three, "Teekl (Almost like Tinkle but with an 'E' instead of 'in') will retrieve it for me right from under their noses,"

Naruto looked at the cat in question, which seemed to purr in agreement with her master. "We shall see."

-X-

After leaving Gotham Auctioneers, Bruce and Barbara went with Jason Blood to his home to talk. Jason took them to his study and carefully placed the brand on his desk next to a few glass vials across from the window.

The study was a decent sized room with multiple medieval items around it. There were a few shields and swords decorating the walls, paintings of castles, a suit of armor, stone statues.

"Thanks again Bruce, I'll repay you someday... though it might be awhile," Jason told his friend while Bruce stood nearby.

"Let's just call it a professional courtesy." Bruce replied, glancing to the side where Barbara had walked off to. She had found herself looking at a mantle with a basketball sized stone statue of a monsters head.

"Excuse me but what is this?" Barbara found herself asking, looking closely at the statue.

Jason smiled and walked over, "That's Merlin's demon, Etrigan." he answered, "He summoned it to defend the realm of Camelot, Merlin's home. But when Camelot finally fell, Merlin decided to keep the demon in the service of humanity and merged the creature with one of King Arthur's noblemen."

Bruce walked over in the middle of the story and looked at the statue while listening, never seeing the brown cat jump in onto the desk and silently paw over towards the branding iron.

"There's something on the other side," Barbara noted, leaning to the side and seeing that there was something carved into the back. Reaching over, she slid the statue around and blinked as she saw another face carved, "It looks just like you!"

Jason looked amused, "You think?"

"Hey Jason," Bruce spoke, "You said something about Merlin summoning demons, do you know anything about the demon worshiped by a cult known as the Cult of the Ninth?"

Teekl picked up the brand in her teeth and began to move to the window to escape, but the handle of the brand knocked one of the vials, causing it to fall off the desk and shatter.

Having heard this at the end of his question, Bruce turned and saw the cat that Klarion had been carrying around him holding the brand. Running over, he caught the handle just in time to snatch it away, causing the cat to hiss.

Teekl leapt at the man, swiping her claws only for the man to lean back and out of the way.

Bruce turned as the cat landed and watched as it stood on two legs and began to change. It's body seemed to turn black and gray as he changed, growing tall as a normal man but taking the shape of a woman. She still had brown fur, claws, fangs, and ears but now they were larger, her belly was now off white along with her face and her normal high-pitched hisses sounded deeper and more threatening than ever.

Leaping with twice the agility and grace as before, Teekl just missed the man with the first swipe of her claw, landed on the desk and threw a backhand, knocking the man back.

Bruce grunted as the fist hit him and caused him to stumble, but before he could do anything, he saw her swinging a claw at him with deadly intentions and tried to back up, only to trip over a vase and fall while the cat demon sank her claws into the wall.

Bruce landed with a thump, loosing his grip on the brand which was soon picked up by the demon.

"Hey Kitty!" Barbara yelled in mid drop-kick.

Teekl turned and saw this, grabbed her ankle with catlike reflexes and threw her into Bruce, who stopped her as she hit the floor with a slide. Turning, the cat demon ran and jumped, looking to leap from the window only for Bruce to run forward, catching her by the foot and trying to pull her back. She hissed and spat, turning and swinging the brand which struck the man in the face.

Jason back away as this happened and closed his eyes, "Gone, gone the form of man..." he chanted before opening his eyes, revealing solid glowing red eyes, **"Rise the demon Etrigan!**

Like the cat, his body turned to shadows and began to change. His suit ripped and changed along with him until there stood a hulking demon known as Etrigan. He was close to six and a half feet tall but hunched over, his body looked like it was made of solid muscle the color of clay and he wore a red tunic along with matching sock-like shoes, lastly was a long fades black cape that flowed down to his ankles.

Barbara watched the transformation in shock before Etrigan sprinted to stop the cat and help Bruce. She went to move but pain flared in her leg and she looked down to see that the broken fragments of vase that Bruce tripped on had cut her leg up badly as she had landed on them. Another pain deeper down made her worry that her leg was broken, but considering how it only hurt when she tried to put pressure on it and not constantly told her that it was most likely sprained

The cat swiped at Bruce again then followed up with a kick, hitting the man and knocking him away just moments before Etrigan rammed his shoulder into her face, throwing her back and sending the brand flying over to where Bruce was sitting against the wall.

Quickly jumping to her feet, Teekl attacked the other demon over and over with her claws until he caught it and slung her around, only, he didn't account for the fact that cats always land on their feet so when he threw her, she landed next to the brand.

Grabbing it at the same time as Bruce, she kicked him away where he landed into a bookshelf, causing three glass vials to fall and shatter, sending their contents all over the ground around the man.

Etrigan turned to check on Bruce but Teekl took the moment to sprint to the side where a oil lamp was burning and threw it at the floor next to Bruce, causing the liquid around him to burn violently.

The two demons glared at each other before the male pointed at the cat, **"There will be a reckoning,"** he growled before running into the fire to save Bruce, giving the other demon the chance to escape.

They quickly got the fires put out and looked at the open window,** "She's gone... as is the brand."**

-X-

Sitting alone in his bedroom, Klarion boredly looked around at the various objects that decorated his room. Crystal balls, masks made to look like demons, a few shrunken heads, small statues of monsters, he even had a few old alchemy charts hanging from the wall.

His fingers rapped against the arm of the chair, over and over as he awaited his familiar and faithful servant Teekl, waiting for her to deliver the brand to him. It had been a couple hours since she left and he knew that she would return very soon.

His head popped up at the sound of scratching at his window, speak of the devil... or should he say, demon.

Standing, he walked over to his bedroom window where he saw her hanging upside down above his window with the brand held in her mouth.

"Ah... Teekl, you've done well," he greeted while reaching up and taking the brand before she changed back to her cat form and dropped onto the window seal with a meow.

-X-

"I see that your faith was not misplaced," Naruto spoke with his eyes closed as the boy walked into the room.

He was sitting in the manors large living room, a room that at one time had been unused and covered in dust. It wasn't overly large but was easly the biggest room in the house, and as such, was the perfect room for him... or so his worshipers believed. The room didn't even seem like much of a living room anymore, the five cultists had removed most of the furniture on one side and had placed one large armchair against the wall like a throne while the other side still had a few of the couches and chairs.

Klarion looked at the five people that worshiped his teacher, raising an eyebrow at the sight of them kneeling at the blondes feet as he meditated in what seemed to be his throne.

Naruto opened his eyes to look at the boy, his crimson orbs staring deep into his inner being, "Now that the brand is yours, the question is what will you do with it?"

The witch boy smirked, "That is exactly what I came to show you," he said before holding the brand up with both hands and closing his eyes, "Ancient Morgaine, I beseech you, from what was one now do make two"

The blond demon cocked his head to the side and watched as his student tried to impress him, he could feel the old magic within the brand working but all it visibly showed was the 'M' on the front glow red.

-X-

Back at Jason Blood's, Barbara sat on one of the chairs with her dress pulled up to her knees, wincing as Bruce cleaned her leg wound. Now that the blood was washed away she saw that it wasn't nearly as bad as she had thought, before she could've sworn that it looked like someone hacked at it with a chain saw but now it looked much better. On another note, it turned out that he leg wasn't broken only sprained.

Jason walked over holding a crystal vial in his hand while Bruce dabbed at the blood that slowly dripped from some of the cuts, "Here, this'll fix you right up," he said while nudging the other man out of the way.

She watched as he pulled the stopper off and slowly poured a fine dust-like powder onto the wound with his eyes closed. He began to chant something in another language under his breath and to her awe, the would faded from existence and didn't even leave a scar. He even did the same to her ankle and soon she felt like nothing had happened.

"That's amazing!" she said in awe, looked at the two men.

Bruce for his part didn't look surprised at all and she didn't doubt that he knew about this all along while Jason had a small smile on his face.

"Is this all really what I think it is?" She questioned after a moment, "You know... magic... sorcery?"

"There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy" Jason quoted while turning around.

Barbara blinked, "I've heard that before," she said to herself in thought before realizing, "It was from Hamlet, I had to read it for a project... but I never got to figure out what it meant."

"It means get up," Bruce told her like a parent to a child, "We have a brand to find."

Jason suddenly cried out, dropping the vial that hit the floor with a thud as he clutched at his head in pain.

Bruce hurried over and grabbed his shoulders, "Jason!"

The man didn't answer, he only grabbed both sides of his head while grunting in pain.

Etrigan appeared, fazing from the man's back like a ghost where he turned solid with a glowing red 'M' in the middle of his forehead.

"Jason?" The hero asked while looking at the man then to the demon, "Etrigan?"

The demon wordlessly turned away.

"Etrigan!" Bruce called again, "Etrigan wait! Something's wrong!" he stepped forward and grabbed the larger beings shoulder, causing him to turn and look at him with a grim expression.

**"Nothing is wrong," **Etrigan spoke deeply, **"My new master awaits,"**

Without warning, the demon grabbed the man by the head and threw him aside where Barbara ran up to check on him. With that, Etrigan jumped out the window and vanished.

-X-

"You hate me don't you?" Etrigan heard his new master speak as he stood before the young witch boy. He refused to look at the boy as he sat on a chair and toyed with the brand.

Klarion stood and walked in front of him, "Speak up, I order you,"

**"Yes... I hate you,"**

The boy smirked, "But there's nothing you can do about it... Not while I have this, you can't do anything unless I tell you too and you have to do everything I say... Understand?" he questioned, acting like a snobby rich boy.

The demon only nodded.

"Good, now lets go have some fun,"

-X-

"Sir... I don't mean to question you but... is it wise to allow that boy to have something that can control demons... seeing as your... well..."

Naruto looked at Joseph who had just returned from bribing their cop friend. He could understand the mans worry but it was unneeded.

"Fear not... for it will take more than the magic of a whore such as Le Fay to control me." Naruto hummed from his seat, "Even in her time magic was already a dying art, the magic needed to hinder, much less control one such as I have long since been destroyed. So let the child play and enjoy his toy... after all, that pathetic excuse of a demon has been the plaything of humanity for years... it's only fitting that he should truly become such a thing."

"But enough of such lowly subjects," the blond spoke suddenly, "Tell me of the progress."

"Blackmask is cooperating, reluctantly I must add, Biggis is kidnapping people to work in the mines, mostly homeless and the jobless but his methods are questionable at best."

Naruto closed his eyes and leaned back, "Biggis will soon outlive his usefulness, I will no longer require him by then so allow him to ruin it with poor decisions. What of our 'other' project?"

"No one suspects a thing sir,"

"Good... Good..." Naruto smirked, "Continue your work, leave 'that' project be for now and concentrate on the others."

"And the boy?" Joseph asked, "What if-"

Naruto cut a glance at the man, making him stop in mid-sentance, "If the little witch proves to be a nuance in the future then rest assured that I will personally destroy him along with that pet of his."

_To be continued..._

-X-

Please review.

I need a pick me up.

Anyway, I've finished this part and would like to know what you think, I know that some parts suck but it's the best I've got right now.

But right now I got to ask, after I finish with the next chapter or two, do you think that I should bring in the Justice League, go to the Teen Titans, or keep on with this.

If you chose the last one, what villain should I introduce next?


	12. Chapter 12

The Ninth

_Chapter 12: The Demon Within End_

-(X)-

I own nothing

-X-

"Normal Speech"

'Thought'

**"Demonic Speech"**

_Television/Newspaper/Letters_

-X-

"Master, the boy has left to go into the city."

Naruto opened his eyes to see one of the cultists bowing before him. Whenever the boy would make a trip from the manor without him the cultist acting as a guard at the front door would always tell him.

"Yes, I am well aware of that," He mused to the kneeling man, "Now be gone,"

The man quickly got up and left, leaving him alone to his own thoughts. Joseph had already left the manor with two of the cultists to take care of some things and the other three were busy looking for potential 'recruits'.

Sitting in his throne/chair, Naruto hummed. He really didn't have anything else to do at the moment and didn't feel like sitting around for much longer. Maybe he'd go watch what the little witch was doing with the demon known as Etrigan.

-X-

"It was the demon inside my body that kept me from aging for all these centuries," Jason spoke as he stood at the window, his hair now gray with age. He turned to look at the two heroes, showing them the wrinkles that were starting to form, "But now... I'm going to start showing everyday of my age... until..."

"That's not going to happen Jason," Bruce told him firmly, "I'm not going to let that happen."

Barbara nodded, "I'm won't either,"

"No. Your staying here Barbara," Bruce stated, "Jason might need your help."

The girl started to object but stopped as Jason coughed, his body weakening as he slowly but surely reverted to his true age. "Fine... but do you think you'll be able to find him?"

Jason frowned and added his two cents, "I have a feeling that Klarion won't be hard to find."

-X-

Standing on top of a building and looking down at the streets below him, Naruto frowned as he watched his student. Sure he expected the boy to cause some destruction and chaos but this was just pathetic. One would think that with a demon like Etrigan under his control that Klarion would do something like rob a bank or steal priceless items... hell maybe even just destoring a few buildings and end some lives.

But no. Klarion went into a movie theater, came out and began complaining that he hated it before having Etrigan destoring the place. Seconds later, Klarion saw an ice cream truck and ordered the demon to get him some strawberry ice cream. When there was none, Klarion complained that there was nothing better than strawberry before seeing a shop called the 'Kirby Cake Company'.

'This is embarrassing,' he thought to himself, partly ashamed to know that he had taught the brat down below.

From what he saw, Klarion started complaining about the noise as a subway train stopped above him on the raised tracks and demanded that Etrigan do something about it.

Seeing a movement in the distance, Naruto spotted Batman as he landed on a building closer to Klarion while Etrigan was forced to destoring an abandoned building.

-X-

"You've done more than enough damage for one night young man," Batman spoke from the building, catching Klarion by surprise who looked up to see the shadow of the dark knight in front of a full moon. Batman then jumped from the rooftop and landed just out of arms reach from the boy making the cat on his shoulder hiss and glare.

"You think your going to stop me?"

Batman leaned forward with a glare of his own, "Yes."

"No ones talked like that to me in a long time," Klarion sneered.

"Get used to it,"

"I'd rather not," The boy started to chant, his body glowing pink along with his eyes.

Batman grunted in pain as spikes erupted from his body, only to cry out loudly as he felt his body getting torn apart on the inside.

"That's why no one talks like that to me," The boy snickered before laughing.

-X-

Watching this through a crystal ball, Barbara held on tightly to the back of the chair that the aging Jason Blood was sitting in, "You have to do something," she said franticly, "He's killing him!"

"Relax," Jason told her while flipping through an old book. Finding the right page, he closed his eyes and put us thumbs and middle fingers together in a diamond shape before chanting lowly, his body glowing just like Klarion's had.

-X-

Bruce huffed as he glowed pink, the pain fading away from him along with the hundreds of spikes that had covered him.

Klarion gasped as he saw this, not really knowing what to think. Chanting again, he cast another spell that turned Batman's arms and legs into tree branches.

"Would now be a good time to conjure up a flock of woodpeckers?" he joked at the hero, only to be slapped off his feet by the large wooden arm.

Bruce felt his body change back to normal after hitting the boy, knocking him seven feet back and on his ass.

"Oh I see," Klarion mused while holding his face, "Your getting some help from uncle Jason." The boy turned to where Etrigan was destroying the building and called him over, "No more games, Etrigan, go and kill Uncle Jason!"

Etrigan's crimson eyes widened before turning grim, without a word the demon jumped away, off to do as ordered.

Batman, knowing that Barbara and the weakening Jason were no match for Etrigan, pulled numerous smoke pellets from his utility belt and made a large smokescreen. Using the cover, he threw a batarang to where he knew the boy was and ran after it.

Hearing the clang as his batarang stuck the brand the Klarion had been carrying the whole time, Batman sprung and tackled the boy into a trash can, causing Teekl to be thrown into a wall before he grabbed the brand and jumped away.

Shaking his head, Klarion stood up and saw that Batman held the brand, "Hey that's mine!" he yelled before running over, trying to grab the brand only for the man to hold it over his head as if playing keep away with a child.

Batman glared at the jumping boy for a moment before looking up, "The witches evil now undo, make the one from what is two!"

The brand started glowing with magic and forced Etrigan and Jason back together wherever they were at the moment.

Klarion backed away, his nose flaring in anger as Teekl hopped back up onto his shoulder. "You'll pay for that," he growled before picking up the cat, "Look Teekl, dinner!"

The cat jumped towards Batman, changing into it's human form and ready to rip into the man.

Pulling back, Batman yelled and slammed the end of the brand into the cats face, leaving a dark indention in its forehead as if fell back. "SIT!"

Teekl hopped up and sat down, the brand forcing her to obey after it marked her.

Klarion started shaking, everything was falling apart for him and nothing was going right, "So you've picked up a few tricks," he growled out as his eyes started to glow dark red, "Well so have I!" The boy held out his hand and a crimson ball formed before throwing it.

Seeing this, Batman started to run, stumbling as the explosion went off behind him.

Klarion sent ball after ball at the man who continued to run, only one caught him and sent him tumbling down. Seeing his prey fall, the boy raised his arms and formed the largest ball of demonic energy that he could, reaching the size of a large medicine ball before going in for the kill.

The menacing ball got closer and closer before a wave of pink/red flame-like energy struck it. The two attacks fought each other for a moment before exploding violently, sending the young witch flying back as he had been closer to it.

-X-

"Hmm," Naruto exclaimed as he watched this. Holding out his hand towards them, he removed his power from the boy before turning away. "Sorry little witch, but it seems to me that you have just lost your usefulness..." He thought about just killing the boy but chose against it, he had a feeling at the boy would be useful in the future so he'd just wait and see.

"Fare thee well little witch... and thanks for the mansion." the demon lord hummed before vanishing into the night, leaving Klarion to his fate.

-X-

Sitting in what was now refereed to as his throne room, Naruto gazed at the group of people that kneeled in front of him. A week had past since Klarion was taken out by Batman and the three that had went to recruit other members to his cult proved their worth by showing up with five new prospects that fell under the guidelines he set for them.

One prospect went to each cultist to learn and to be trained, each being brainwashed and cared for within the mansion. None were allowed to leave just yet, not that they wanted to anyway. All five were homeless with no family to worry about them or even a place to stay. So it was easy for them to accept the blond as their lord and master, quickly falling into the same mindset as the other five. To them, he gave them a home, food, and something to believe in... he gave them a meaning in life.

They were mostly being used to guard the mansion, but seeing as they were untrained and unarmed, he would need to think of something to fix that.

Humming, the blonde smirked without warning, it was time for Blackmask to make himself useful aside from the usual kickback of money.

-X-

(A few days later)

Crouching on the top of a water tower near the Gotham dockyard, a teen dressed in a skintight black costume with a blue bird shaped symbol on his chest looked through a night vision scope. Watching as some men ran back and forth, checking the area while hiding their guns as best as they could without taking their hands off the trigger.

Looking up, the teen turned his head just as two figures joined him. It was Batman and Batgirl.

"What are you two doing here?" the teen questioned with a blank stare through his mask, which only covered his eyes.

Batgirl put her fists on her hips and smirked, "Predawn, dockyards, where else would a person in a mask be?"

The male turned back to his scope, "This is my gig, I don't need your help," he spoke dismissivly, making the girl frown at being brushed off, "If I did I would've called,"

Batman walked past the girl and looked over the teen's shoulder, "What's the situation Nightwing?" he asked before seeing what the men were doing, "Smugglers?"

"Gun runners out of South America. The only cucumbers in those crates are military grade and explosive," He told them while scanning the dockyard, "I've managed to place a bug there a while ago, the pickup crew are late and I'm just waiting on them to bust 'em,"

A moment later he spotted the delivery truck pulling up, "And there are the bag boys now."

They watched as one of the men waved at the driver and ran over, only to stop at the window and start talking.

"Something's up," Batgirl noted as the man outside the truck seemed to be getting upset. She was right, the man was starting to yell and started reaching for his gun. But before he could shoulder the weapon, the driver held his arm out the open window, a silenced pistol in hand.

All they could see was the man's head snap back, a mist of blood blowing out the back of his skull before falling like a puppet with it's strings cut.

"Oh my god!" the girl gasped, shocked at the murder that happened right before her eyes.

The door opened and a brown haired man stepped out wearing a black suit, he walked up to the body and fired another round into it for good measure before placing a hand by his ear.

Moments later, they saw each gun runner around the dockyard get picked off one by one without any of them noticing until it was too late. The attackers remained unseen, the only evidence being a sudden spray of blood before the person fell with his neck wide open.

With each person dead and no attacker in sight, their attention went back to the truck to see that the brown haired man had opened the back letting out a group of men and women who quickly started loading up the truck or gathering the bodies and dumping them.

"Looks like the guy in the suit is the one in charge," Nightwing spoke while watching as the man directed all the activity.

Batman looked in another direction and frowned, "I wouldn't count on it,"

The other two looked at the man, only to see him nod to where they saw another man wearing a long overcoat with a suit. He walked over to the truck, where they saw many of the people bow quickly before going back to work. The two men in suits seemed to speak for a second, which they couldn't hear due to the listening device being too far away, but soon the leader had one of the crates brought over and pulled the top off, revealing the many assault rifles.

"What is he-"

-X-

"Sir, everything is going smoothly," Joseph told the blond as he walked over after silently killing the other gun runners like a ninja, "We'll be ready to depart soon and no one will know what happened here,"

Naruto hummed, "Is that so?" he mused darkly.

Joseph raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Excuse me?"

"These docks are infested... vermin everywhere you look, unseen and watching." he continued cryptically before calling one of the men over, "You, bring that crate here,"

The man nearly fell over himself to do so, setting it down for his master.

Naruto ripped the top off and pulled one of the assault rifles out, which was a fully automatic AK-47 with a full clip. Now he wasn't too much of a shooter but he did know how to use them so he pulled the slide back and turned, looking right at the water tower that the three heroes were on.

The blond held it up effortlessly with one hand, aiming it at them before open firing.

-X-

"Get down!" Batman yelled, pulling both young adults back just as the bullets started flying. The sounds of gunfire echoed through the air, mixing with the sound that some of the bullets made as they hit the metal water tank below or whizzed over them.

"How'd they know we were here!" Batgirl yelled as she made herself as small a target as possible.

"Who cares!" Nightwing answered, "Let's just get out of here, one of the crates have a tracker on them, I'll just track it later."

As the gun stopped firing, having run out of ammo, the three made a break for it and got out of there knowing that with everything they just saw, they were no match for what must've been an army down there. After-all, there had to be a lot of people down there still in the shadows to have taken all those people down before... right?"

_To be continued..._

-X-

Please review this chapter like before, I loved seeing all the responses.

Also, I think that I've decided on going with the Justice League next.


	13. Chapter 13

The Ninth

_Chapter 13: _

-(X)-

I own nothing

-X-

"Normal Speech"

'Thought'

**"Demonic Speech"**

_Television/Newspaper/Letters_

-X-

AN: Someone mentioned that the Robin who formed the Teen Titans was the one that became Nightwing, which is correct. He left Gotham and found himself in Jump City where he formed the Teen Titans. But I've changed it, Dick Grayson is still Nightwing but Tim Drake (Robin #3) will be the one to leave Gotham and form the Titans. Which by the way has already happened before the story starts.

-X-

The truck pulled out of the dockyard and quickly started to make it's way back to the mansion, avoiding most major roads when possible.

"Stop here," Naruto ordered from his place in the passenger seat, making the driver slow to a stop near an abandoned building.

"Sir?" Joseph asked, wondering what was going on.

Naruto didn't reply right away and got out, telling the man to follow before heading to the back, "Open it,"

The man obeyed, opening the two doors to where the others were sitting and waiting.

"Each crate is to be checked," Naruto stated, "Others were watching so it makes me wonder as to why they didn't make their move,"

"A tracking beacon?" Joseph muttered, "Of course,"

His servants quickly started checking each wooden crate, checking the outsides, pulling the lids off and checking inside, and even pulling out the foam used to protect each individual weapon.

"I found something!" one of the servants called, holding up a small round object around the size and shape of a quarter with a blinking red light in the center. The man quickly made his way to the door and handed it to Joseph who held out his hand.

"I'm sorry sir, I should've known to check." Joseph said while looking at the tracker only for Naruto to take it.

"It matters not, just get these back to the mansion and stored away. I will take care of this myself,"

Jumping three stories into the air, the blonde landed on the roof of the abandoned building and out of sight, leaving his people to carry out their orders while he searched for one of the many stray animals around Gotham.

Upon finding a charcoal black cat with a red collar strutting along the rooftops oddly enough, Naruto captured the thing with ease... or rather, it hopped into his arms purring with content, allowing him to slip the device into the hem of the inside without making a fuss and trying to scratch him.

This wasn't the first time he had done something like this, back when he was in the academy, Iruka had tried to place a tracking seal on him without his knowing so that he would be easy to find when he skipped class. It worked a few times but soon, he had the man chasing after Tora the cat like a fresh faced genin, much to old man Sarutobi's amusement.

Iruka had been humiliated by that stunt and after trying three more times he stopped using them and went back to the old fashioned way of tracking him, which got tougher as time went on seeing as he had been developing his own style of taijutsu seeing as the chunin in charge of taijutsu training was hindering him.

The thought brought a smile to his face, switching this tracker brought back some of his fonder memories of back when he was human. It also reminded him of how people learned that they should never let him get his hands on you. Iruka had found him eating at the ramen stand and proceeded to capture him, but the man soon found himself in an arm bar as the boy had grappled the chunin to the ground.

He broke from his memories as he felt a presence nearby, "One would do well to reframe from sneaking up on others," he spoke while placing the cat on the ledge, allowing it to scamper away.

"Oh?" came a females voice from the shadows, "And isn't there a saying about messing with a mothers kittens?" she challenged with a sharp edge to her voice.

Naruto turned around to see a woman in a solid black body suit walk out. It hugged her body tightly and left none of her curves to the imagination with a mask that covered the upper part of her head and made her look like a cat while what was shown was covered in pale makeup aside from her lips, which were a dark red color.

"Catwoman I presume," he stated, vaguely recognizing the thief... that and the obviousness of her costume.

"Well now," the woman hummed, "My reputation precedes me,"

"Considering the fact that your the only one in Gotham that dresses like a feline, one must be blind or incompetent not figure as to what your name is... aside from that I have yet to hear much about your exploits."

Hearing that made the woman sigh a bit, "I've been out of town," she huffed, "I leave for a while and the whole town forgets about me,"

The woman muttered darkly for a moment before looking back up to the blonde, "Well you know my name, what's yours?"

"None of your concern,"

Catwoman frowned, "Well that's not fair, you know me but I don't know anything about you," she mused while looking the suited blonde over.

"The fact that you do not know me means that I have yet to make a mistake, the greatest feat of villainy is to be but a face with no name or history to go with it." he mused while hopping up onto the ledge behind him, "I do commend you for the act of staying hidden for so long, if I were any other being then you may have surprised me. I advise you not to try again."

He took a step off the building and fell out of view, causing to woman to gasp and run to the edge, thinking that the man had jumped to his death... only, when she looked over, all she saw was the cars on the street below.

-X-

Nightwing growled as he tracked his beacon all over the city, it had been three hours since the truck had left the dockyards and now he was trying to find it again using the small monitor on his motorcycle. It would stop every now and then at the strangest places, a fish market, a park, through alleyways...

Finally he tracked it to an alley, a dead end alley. Parking the bike in the shadows, he walked in with a smaller sensor that would tell him where the tracker was.

'What the?'

The screen told him that the tracker was right under him. Then he felt something rubbing his legs and looked down to see a cat rubbing up against him, brushing it's collar and causing the tracking beacon to fall out.

"Damn it!"

-X-

As Naruto returned home to the mansion, he was greeted by the sight of half of his followers unloading the crates and taking them inside while the other half were busy unpacking and checking them over with Joseph watching over them. In all there were three crates of rifles, two small crates loaded with grenades, and another three loaded with rocket launchers or better yet, RPG's. There were also a few smaller ones packed with ammo boxes and spare rockets.

Joseph stood near by with a clipboard, writing down the number of each thing they had before having all but three leave and go do what they usual did around the mansion. Be it clean, cook, patrol... whatever.

"Welcome home Sir," the man greeted as he spotted his master, giving a small bow of the head while the others bowed deeply, "I was just about to start unpacking everything,"

The blond nodded, "You know what to do, I will be heading to my rooms."

The man raised an eyebrow, his master hardly ever went to his bedroom and even then it was with one of his females either on his arm or over his shoulder, "Sir... is everything all right, are you feeling well?"

Naruto glanced at the man before continuing, "I'm fine, once Sarah finishes have her sent up as well."

'Never mind,' the man thought to himself, his master was fine and acting normal again.

As Naruto entered his room, which was naturally the master bedroom for obvious reasons, he stripped out of his designer suit and matching overcoat until he stood in nothing but his boxer shorts.

The room wasn't too large but was easly the best, it had a walk in closet that had once been full of clothing belonging to the previous owners that had soon been replaced with his own. The floor was a dark polished hardwood with a large expensive rug in the center near the foot of his large four-poster bed with thick red curtains. A dresser was pushed against the far wall near the windows while a TV sat on a platform across from the bed. Various pricey vases were showcased on pedestals and paintings were hanging on the wall around the room as well. Most of the room remained unchanged except for the sheets and that the personal belongings to the dead parents of Klarion had been thrown out and replaced.

He walked into the personal bathroom that connected to his room and removed the underwear before taking a shower while thinking back to his meeting with Catwoman.

The woman would've been a welcome addition to his ranks but from what he knew the woman was a neutral thief and was known for siding with Batman every now and then. She also seemed to have feelings for the dark knight and he knew that those feelings made he a wild card.

He didn't need to take those kinds of chances just yet, nor would he force her into his service like he had Blackmask, Scarecrow, or even Biggis. He still wanted to remain in the shadows for a bit longer and that thief could expose him too soon if she was made to work for him. It was easly to keep a reign on villains like Blackmask, they were too afraid of being caught by the law and of him but Catwoman would go to Batman for help and expose him.

Finishing off his shower, he dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist before heading back into his room, only to find a young woman waiting for him.

The woman had short black hair and slightly pale skin, she was one of the original five that had tracked him down. She looked to him as her god with big, joyful brown eyes as she sat on her knees by side of his bed, her clothing folded in a neat pile next to her.

He looked at her nude form with a smirk, "Why good evening Sarah," he greeted making the girl beam.

"Master!" she chirped happily and obediently from her place as he walked over and stood in front of her causing her to look up to see his face, "I'm so excited!"

He grinned, "Well then, in that case let's stop wasting time." the blonde said before removing the towel and taking hold of her head.

-X-

As morning arrived, Batman returned to the batcave where he changed out of his suit, figuratively transforming back from Batman to Bruce Wayne while Barbara,who was staying over for the night did the same in her room.

"Welcome back Master Wayne," Alfred greeted as usual, "Good day of crime fighting sir?"

"The usual,"

"I see. Well dinner... or should I say breakfast is ready for you if you are hungry." the butler told him while they made their way upstairs to where they found Barbara waiting, wearing a robe over her pajamas as she had already started eating.

"Thanks Alfred,"

The two crime fighters ate tiredly while the butler poured the man something to drink.

"Oh and sir, I must inform you that you received a message from your friend Superman in the Justice League, it seems that one of his villains by the name of Livewire is being sent to Gothcorp for treatment on her 'condition'."

-X-

(This takes place later in the day)

"Sir, we've received a report from one of out sources that a superpowered villain by the name of 'Livewire' is being transported into Gotham. From what I could find, she operates in the city of Metropolis where Superman and his sidekick Supergirl patrol."

"Interesting..." the blond mused, "Find out where the transport is and prepare an attack, this girl may prove useful."

After all, not just any crook could work in the city where Superman protected.

_To be continued_

-X-

Review please.

Well I'm slowly tying the two in. The next base episode I'm going to use is called 'Girls Night Out' and mostly stars Batgirl and Supergirl as the main heroes.

So please just review like before and I'll be a happy little writer.


	14. Chapter 14

The Ninth

_Chapter 14: Girl's Night Out Pt. 1_

-(X)-

I own nothing

-X-

"Normal Speech"

'Thought'

**"Demonic Speech"**

_Television/Newspaper/Letters_

-X-

Andrew Shaw, a normal sized man wearing a blue police uniform and a pair of round glasses over his face tapped his fingers on the wheel of the specially outfitted prisoner transport as he drove down the interstate with a bored look on his face.

"You know," he mused to his prisoner while idly noticing a sign that read 'Gotham: 5 miles', "As much money that they put into this, you'd think that they'd put in a radio or something."

When he didn't get an answer the man looked back through the thick glass window to see the girl sitting on a single chair with a frown, leaning over and propping her chin on her hand as her elbow rested on her knee.

"Hey don't look so down," he smirked, "You should be happy, only five more miles until we reach Gothcorp. Who knows, by this time today you might be back to normal... it you ever were normal."

The girl glanced at him with a bland look, "Yeah I love you to jerk face," she muttered.

The girl wore a dark blue, borderline black leotard that covered her arms and upper body but stopped after covering her rear and womanhood. Over her legs she had a pair of tight shoes that seemed to be made out of the same material as the upper portion and stopped nearly three quarters up her thigh, leaving some of her upper thigh and hips bare. On her hands were a pair of lighter blue gloves. Her skin was pale white, it didn't seem to be makeup but all natural and her hair was ice blue, spiking up and out towards the back of her head.

She sneered at the man through the thick glass, he dark colored lips curling in annoyance before looking back down.

There were tiny slits in the walls to let her see out, but they were so small that her fingers barely fit through, cutting her off from the outside and not allowing her to charge up.

Suddenly, the truck slowed, making her jerk and look up to the larger window to the front.

Andrew slowed to a stop and rolled his window all the way down as a female police officer walked over, "Andrew Shaw, Metropolis SCU." the man said while holding up his badge, "Is there a problem?"

The woman looked at the badge and ID with a flashlight before nodding at the other two officers that were directing other traffic, "There was a major accident up ahead, most of the roads are closed for now, you may need to turn back"

"I have a prisoner that needs to be transported to Gothcorp for treatment," Andrew told her, hoping that he wouldn't need to after such a long drive, which would probably end with him being yelled at by his boss.

The woman shined the flashlight through the glass and looked at the villain sitting in the back for a moment before looking back at the driver, "Hold on just a minute, I'll see if I can't get you through."

He let out a breath he didn't know that he'd been holding, "Thank you so much,"

"Just let me clear it with my superior." she said before pulling out her phone with a hidden smirk, "I'll make sure they know your coming through."

She turned and took a few steps away from the truck, talking to her boss.

"Well then it looks like your getting fixed anyway," Andrew spoke to the villain in the back, "Hope you weren't too excited about getting out."

Livewire just sneered, never turning to look at the man.

The officer lowered her phone and walked back over, "Looks like everything is taken care of, the only thing is that the road heading straight through is closed, when you reach the roadblock turn right and keep going for a few miles through the slums."

"Wait what about the rest of the way? I don't know my way around,"

"Don't worry, when you get to the right street, you'll be close to Gothcorp, there should be a sign pointing the way,"

Andrew nodded slowly, still a bit confused, "Oh... ok then, thanks."

She smiled at him, "Anytime,"

The truck started off and turned where she had told him. Once it was out of sight, she put the phone back to her ear, "It's done, the truck will be there soon. But I don't think normal guns will help, that thing is armored."

"..."

"I-I see," she spoke, a bit shaken from what she heard, "Well as long as I'm paid."

-X-

"I have no idea where the hell I am," Andrew huffed as he looked around, not seeing any sign directing him to Gothcorp.

Livewire sighed in the back, "Why don't you stop and ask for directions?" she told him sarcastically.

The man glared back at her, "Shut up," he hissed before looking back to the near empty road the only other vehicle he'd seen was a white van that he'd just passed, "I don't need advice from... what the hell is that?"

Hearing the man curse caused the girl to look over, wondering what it was. She couldn't see much but the man was leaning forward and looking upwards.

Suddenly, the man jerked back, "HOLY-"

The truck rocked violently, shaking as a loud boom filled the air. Livewire was thrown into a wall and onto the floor as the thick window separating the front and back parts of the truck shattered like they were nothing.

Everything got fuzzy to the girl as she moaned and held her head in pain. She vaguely recognized the smell of smoke and burning metal before the thick doors to the back swung open, the loud bangs they made echoing through the ringing in her ears. Unable to resist as someone grabbed her, she felt herself be pulled out and carried for a moment before being placed in a soft seat.

-X-

(Minutes before)

Naruto stood in a dark alleyway with Joseph waiting for the target. Joseph closed his phone and turned to his boss with a nod, "The transport will be here any moment sir,"

"Good, and the status of the others?"

"Waiting on the rooftops sir,"

The blonde nodded slowly and hummed as he saw the blue Metropolis police transport driving towards them. As they passed by the white van, the truck stopped and Naruto could see him looking towards the building where he had one of his men waiting.

The man jumped back, pressing himself into the seat before a RPG slammed into the hood with a trail of white smoke following in its path.

The explosion felt like a hand pushing against their bodies, causing the other man to take a step back to steady himself while Naruto stood strong.

Moments after the explosion, the back doors to the white van swung open and two cultists hopped out carrying a cutting torch and two small tanks. As one quickly turned the tanks on, the other put on some goggles and lit the torch, moving to work on cutting through the bars that held the doors closed.

Naruto chuckled as they made short work of the doors and cut the torch off. One carried the two tanks, hoses, and torch back with little difficulty while the other picked the target up and carried her bridal style back to the van.

"Not even five minutes," the blonde mused as the girl was loaded into the back seat of the van, which soon flew off down the road once the other two got in.

"Well one of them was trained in a bit of metal work," Joseph stated, "He knew exactly how to use a cutting torch before losing his job and home."

Naruto turned away and started walking into the ally, which went to the road over where a car was waiting, "Let us return home and greet our guest, I'd hate for her to leave before we've had a chance to speak."

-X-

It didn't take too long to reach the mansion, but when they did get there, Naruto found that his guest had already awoken and was threatening his servants, some of which were smoking and twitching to show that they had been shocked by the villain.

Stepping out of the car, he calmly walked over to where she was demanding answers from a man while standing in the lush green grass of his open front yard.

"Where the hell am I?" she snarled at the man, holding him by the collar, "Tell me now or-"

"If you'd kindly release my servant, I may be inclined to give you a few answers," He spoke up, standing a few yards away with his arms crossed while wearing his normal street clothes.

Livewire's head shot up as she heard him and dropped the other man. "Your the boss around here?" she questioned after turning to look at him, "Ya don't look like much,"

"Nor do I look like I have a nine inch dick, but looks can be deceiving," he shot back evenly, which brought a small tinge of red to the girls cheeks, "Rest assured that I am indeed the 'boss' around here, I am also the one whom you have to thank for getting you out of police custody."

"Oh yeah?" she hummed, putting her gloved hands on her hips, "And I suppose that you didn't help me bust out just for the hell of it,"

"You are quite correct, you see... I have connections around here in Gotham but not as many in other areas, people work for me making sure things are done and so forth. You are one of the fist to be brought here to Gotham while I've been here so I've decided to recruit you,"

The girl's eyebrow rose, "Recruit me?" she repeated with a snort followed by a short laugh, "I don't work for anyone."

"So did the others, but they quickly learned that I am far kinder as their boss rather than their enemy."

Livewire's white eyes narrowed, "Was that a threat?"

Naruto only smirked, "A promise."

Electricity arced on the girls arms but the blonde suddenly vanished only to reappear next to her and grab her by the neck.

The girl grabbed his arm with a smirk and shocked him, causing both to light up like the sun. Thinking that she won, Livewire stopped only to gasp when he smirked at her again with a shrug.

The hand around her throat tightened, making her eyes bug out as she actually started choking this time.

"I'd oh so hate to harm such a pretty face," Naruto hummed softly to the girl, whose face was turning dark red, "Much rather see a look of orgasmic bliss rather than the look of untold suffering."

Her feet soon left the ground as he raised her up, letting her feet kick and struggle feebly under her.

"This display is truly unneeded here, I do not really need to end your life. You can rethink your decision and join me, in fact, you may even enjoy being under my banner. All you'll need to do is pass along any information you find to me and do any task I give you, in return you get to keep your life for one and will be in a position of power once my plans come to order."

Needless to say, the girl was soon released and allowed to breath.

Dropping to her knees with a series of loud coughs and gasps, she looked at the blonde in a new light, "Yes... Master."

Naruto offered his hand to the girl, showing her kindness in helping her up, "You need not call me that if you do not wish to,"

She slowly got to her feet and massaged her neck, "You... talk weird," she spoke after a second before mentally hitting herself, of all the things she could've said.

Naruto sweat dropped, as did Joseph who stopped using his car as cover once the lightning stopped flowing, trusting that his master could handle the girl, which he did. Further solidifying his belief that the best thing he'd ever done was to side with his master.

-X-

Barbara sat in the drivers seat of the Batmobile, driving the massive car around the city while talking to Bruce through a small video monitor in the dash. "The whole thing was a set up, someone made sure that the transport would go that way and they ambushed him. The driver was killed and Livewire was taken, fragments of the explosive point to an RPG rocket. The same that were stolen from the docks,"

Bruce, who wore his Batman suit, frowned at hearing that, "I had a bad feeling about this." he muttered darkly before focusing on her, "Will you be able to handle it on your own? I won't be back in town for at least forty-eight hours and Nightwing has already left to track down the gun runner boss."

"Don't worry, chances are that Livewire's already on her way back to Metropolis by now,"

"Well I'm going to see about getting you some 'special' help."

-X-

In Metropolis, sitting in a very nice apartment, a blond haired blue eyed young lady sat in a recliner with a phone to her ear while drawing a picture on a notepad in her lap. She wore blue jean overalls with the legs cut high on the thighs and a white T-shirt underneath as she talked on the phone.

"Yeah Ma, figures that I would be house sitting for Clark the one week that Metropolis is dead quite, so far the biggest thrills been reading... er sorting his mail." she said while erasing a mistake on her picture.

The phone beeped, "Oops, that's another call, talk to you later ma," she girl huffed before leaning forward to tap the button to switch calls, "Hello, dullsville central."

A cool dark voice came over the line, "Is Clark Kent there?"

Her eyes narrowed, "No... may I ask who's calling?"

"A friend, it's critical that he gets this message."

"All right shoot,"

"Livewire's escaped in Gotham," the man told her, making her eyes widen slightly before smirking, "If he wants to get on top of this story then he needs to get there, right away. Do you understand?"

"Who is this?" the blond asks with a sly smirk, "Sounds like a cape to me,"

The only answer she got was a click as the line went dead.

Ripping out the paper from her notepad, she dropped it on the table and left the room, letting the picture flutter down and revealing it to be a doodle of her dressed as Supergirl and flying over the city. Underneath was the line, 'Supergirl saves Metropolis,' only that the word Metropolis was crossed out and Gotham was written next to it.

-X-

"Now that your all better, I have a task for you my little Lightning Bug," Naruto smirked to the villain, making her frown yet at the same time blush at the name. "There are two females here in Gotham, I'm sure you know of them from the news. They are Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn."

"Of course I know them," Livewire shot, "There only America's Most wanted girls of all time,"

"Well then you'll be able to recognize them easly. You are to find them and do what you do best. New orders will be sent on a later day, but for now just go find them and have some fun, steal something nice,"

Livewire walked up to the blond and ran her fingers across his bare chest, "After what you did for me, how can I say no baby?"

His arm snaked around her back and playfully squeezed her pale nude rear with a smirk.

_To be continued..._

-X-

Please continue the reviews.

Also, I'm thinking of a making Naruto prove his power by fighting Superman in Metropolis sooner or later, which would officially bring in the Justice League to the story. What are the thoughts on this?


	15. Chapter 15

The Ninth

_Chapter 15: Girl's Night Out Pt. 2_

-(X)-

I own nothing

-X-

"Normal Speech"

'Thought'

"Demonic Speech"

_Television/Newspaper/Letters_

-X-

AN: I've been looking through my responses to the Naruto Vs Superman idea and I'm slowly coming to a decision on it. It won't be real soon but as I said 'Sooner or later'. I've also been thinking about the reviews saying that I should have Naruto face someone else first and have been giving that some serious thought as well... I'll need to do some more research first though.

Also, when I said that Batgirl and Supergirl were the man heroes, I didn't mean that they were going to be the main part of the chapters, I just meant that they were the heroes... which you've probably already figured out by now. I just wanted to clear it up for my own benefit.

-X-

"Your Hyenas have been watering my flowers again," a pale skinned red headed seductress hummed, looking out the window of a wooden shack that gave her a view of a closed Zoo garden, which had been closed due to the season change. She had been working on potting a small plant on a table in front of the window at the time only to see one of two Hyenas hike it's leg.

Smirking at the sight of the animal being kicked by a massive living bush made to look like an elephant, the woman turned to her partner, a thin bubbly girl with two blond ponytails wearing white shorts and a shirt.

Holding a garden towel in one hand, she walked over to where the other girl was holding herself up on a makeshift balance beam while doing a split, "If they do it one more time they're mulch,"

To demonstrate her seriousness, she slammed the pointed end of the small hand held shovel into the wood a foot from the other girls hands, making her wince slightly.

"Oh come on red," the blond said, pulling her legs in and sitting like a frog while looking at the other beauty, "Give them a break, we're all bored cooped up in here,"

The woman known as Poison Ivy rolled her eyes and turned back to the window while Harley, stood on the beam and did a perfect back flip, landing on the floor with grace. Striking a small pose, Harley grinned and turned to a the corner of the room where they had all their clothing either piled up, thrown in the drawers of a small chest of drawers, or hanging in a trunk made to be a small closet.

The whole shack was decent in size but wasn't made to be a place for someone to live in. It had originally been used by the groundskeepers that worked there as a break room and storage area with a small desk near the door, a cheap miniature fridge near a small kitchenette area, and a few tables made out of rough, unpolished wood.

The blond hummed as she rummaged through the trunk/closet before grinning as she pulled out a nice red dress that stopped just above her knees.

"I got an idea red!" she told her friend excitedly while running over, holding the dress up to her body and modeling it, "How 'bout we both get all dolled up and go out for a night on the town!"

The soft green eyes of the other villain looked at her like a mother would a child, "America's most wanted women on a shopping spree, how cute," Ivy mused while touching the girls cheek, only to snatch her hand down and pull the red dress out of her hands, throwing it to the floor behind her while Harley blinked in surprise.

"I've told you a thousand times already," she continued with a stern yet kind voice, "We have to keep a low profile and can't afford to attract Batman's attention until we have some kind of an edge."

Harley put her hands behind her back with a small smile as the other woman spoke, she started to speak only for the toaster, which was sitting on the counter nearby, to start sparking and dancing on the counter top.

The room lit up a bright white as large arcs of electricity shot out of the toaster, causing them both to hop away and cover their faces. The arcs grew in size, forming together to make one large shape before curving to the wood next to the toaster and with a small zap/popping noise, the energy vanished leaving a blue haired villain in tight clothing sitting on their counter with one leg crossed over the other.

"Well ladies..." mused Livewire with a smirk before raising her hand like she was presenting herself, "... meet your edge."

Shocked by the display, both Ivy and Harley blinked and looked to each other with their mouths slightly open.

-X-

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking... is it wise to really let that girl go? Ah... I don't mean to disrespect you but she dosen't have anything to keep her loyal to you, what's to keep her from turning on you later?"

Naruto opened his eyes and turned his head slightly, looking at the man whom had become his second in command and right hand man out the corner of his eye, "As of now... nothing holds her to my service aside from the brittle bonds of human lust." he mused to the man, rolling his neck around as he sat in his throne with his servant Sarah massaged his neck and shoulders.

"There is little that she may do to harm me with her betrayal, if she were to do so then the girl will serve as an example to others, showing them the fate that awaits those who betray me." He continued coldly, his tone sending shivers up both the man standing near as well as the lady sitting on the armrest and leaning around his back.

"Of course sir," Joseph said, bowing slightly at the waist, "Forgive me for questioning you,"

"You need not apologize, your concerns are valid and you were right to voice them. Now is there anything else you wish to say... or perhaps report?,"

The man took a moment to clear his throat, "Scarecrow has come out of hiding, the man had decided to keep a low profile and avoided anything major. He has robbed an armored courier not too long ago, it was carrying a few hundred thousand dollars to a branch of Gotham's main bank and some jewelry that was suppose to go to a store in the Diamond District."

Naruto nodded slightly, not wanting to disturb the woman massaging him and ruining the feeling of her hands rubbing his shoulders. The Diamond District was the higher class area of Gotham, any stores there catered mainly to the upper-middle and upper class of the city. If the items stolen from the courier were meant to go there then the jewelry was no doubt real and very pricey.

"I trust that our 'friend' has decided to share his newfound wealth,"

His second in command nodded, "The package was delivered to the drop off and one of your men have already returned with it. I took the liberty of counting and storing the money away in your safe, considering that the armored truck was reported to be carrying a fraction of its daily take when stolen, it seems that Scarecrow wanted to make up for his lack of tributes in the past. Also, aside from the three-hundred and fifty thousand dollars he also sent you a small collection of silver, gold, and even a few platinum necklaces, bracelets, and rings."

"He sent them not to make up for his lack of contribution but to save himself from my wrath, his loyalty was the spawn of fear, not his belief." Naruto said absently, "Is that all?"

"Not quite, a source has reported that Batman has left Gotham for awhile."

"Interesting..." The demon chuckled, "So my little bat is left all alone in Gotham..."

"Ah... not exactly sir, I've been informed by our source within GCPH that the hero known as Supergirl was spotted flying in just hours ago."

Naruto's eyes flashed red, "Supergirl... hmm, the partner of the legendary Superman, the man of steel. This bares looking into."

-X-

Supergirl and Batgirl, who had met each other in the past decided to team up against Livewire, thinking that she was working alone, both felt a chill run down their spine. Barbara, who was sitting on Supergirl's back as she flew through the air brushed it off thinking that the cool air cause it. Supergirl however, figured that it was because she'd never had someone ride on her back like this before and brushed it off while thinking that it her just being nervous, hoping not to hurt her friend by accident.

-X-

There was no hiding the fact that their alliance was a little rocky and forced, all three females could feel it as they drove Ivy's pink convertible with the license plate reading 'RoseBud' on the back. Harley, aware of the strangeness ignored it and pestered Livewire the whole way there about Metropolis and even dipping into her personal life, calling her Sparky and missing the heated glare that the girl shot in her direction.

When they arrived at the mall, Harley pulled a large mallet out of... somewhere and approached the locked door before swinging wildly, hammering away at the door while the other two watched with deadpanned stares.

"She tries so hard," Ivy sighed with her arms crossed, wearing a dark green one piece skirt/dress and a long pair of gloves that left her shoulders and long legs bare while her feet were covered by some green shoes.

Harley wore her red and black Harlequin outfit with the two puffballs on her head while white face paint covered her face, which was the only part of her body not covered.

Livewire scratched her neck before walking over, "You know what," she started while making Harley stop her useless banging, "How 'bout you let me handle that, ok Cupcake?"

She then shoved the clown girl aside, and charged up, zapping the door for a minute before it was sent flying off the hinges, allowing her and Ivy to walk in while Harley got up with a pout and followed behind, dragging her mallet along with her.

"I really like the way you handle your powers," Ivy told the blue haired girl as they entered the empty entrance hall of the mall.

Harley swung the mallet up and onto her shoulder with one hand, her face still downcast and pouting after what had happened.

"Oh stop it," Livewire joked, "Your gonna make me blush,"

They were interrupted as a overweight guard ran around the corner and sprinted over, struggling to draw his pistol from his holster.

"F-F-Freeze, I mean halt, I-I-I mean stop!" the man struggled to say as he managed to pull the gun, holding it and cocking the hammer in fear as he was faced with three sexy yet equally dangerous females.

Ivy smirked, sauntering up to him with her hips swaying from side to side, "You really don't want to hurt little old us do you?" she cooed, stopping right in front of the now shaking man and running her finger along the slide of his gun.

Ivy sensuously kissed her finger before softly pressing it to his lips, causing the guard's eyes to roll back before passing out.

Livewire grinned and held her arms out, her body glowing with electricity as she flew a few feet over to a group of ATM machines, "An unguarded mall, an unguarded cash machine, who says life's not fair?" turning to the other girls she motioned to the three machines, "Shall we babies?"

Ivy smirked and walked over with Livewire moving to watch her techniques. Tossing a few seed into a slot, it took no time for the machine to explode as vines started to grow inside and opened the metal face and door guarding the money.

"Mmm, too messy," Livewire said while looking at the broken metal and glass that now littered the floor.

Ivy followed her to the next machine and watched as she shocked the thing, causing it to start shooting money out like a fire hose.

-Wham- -Wham- -Wham- -Wham- -Wham-

Turning around, both women saw Harley banging away at the last ATM with her hammer.

The two shared a look and Ivy smiled with a shrug, "Hey at least she's consistent,"

Twitching in annoyance, Livewire zapped the ATM Harley was banging away at, causing the spray of money to throw her back with a yelp, "Pick up the cash and load it into the car," she ordered, "I'm going shopping,"

Ivy and Harley looked at the retreating girls back with identical frowns, "Hey red, since when did we become 'The Gang'." she asked, standing up with an arm full of cash and frowning at the thought of being ordered around like some henchmen.

-X-

Livewire grinned as she flew through the massive amounts of clothing lines in the mall, her power of turning into electricity making it easy to try on an outfit every few seconds.

"What to try on next?" she mused out loud with a look of excitment on her face as she floated in the air.

"How about a prison jumpsuit!" she heard.

Turning she saw Supergirl staring at her with a smirk and sneered, "Oh it's only you, I thought that I was in trouble for a minute there. I've fought superman before so what makes you think that you got a chance against me?"

Supergirl smirked, "I'm not the one you should worry about."

Livewire raised an eyebrow before she felt something hit her in the back of the head. A thick cloud of gray covered her and she was quickly forced to the floor as she couldn't breath and even started shorting out.

"What the-" she tried only to cough as the could filled her lungs.

Batgirl jumped down from the rafters with a smirk, "Silicate dust, completely blocks out electricity," she explained, "Your grounded,"

The villain sneered at Batgirl, standing and taking a swing only for the girl to duck and counter with a punch of her own, knocking Livewire out.

Supergirl walked over and stood next to Batgirl, "End of story," she said before high-fiving the other.

"Sorry," a woman spoke as a large vine grew out through a hallway, revealing Harley sitting with a pair of large bags next to her while Poison Ivy stood on another one of the thick vines, "But this is just the first chapter,"

"Harley!" Batgirl gasped before looking at the other, "Ivy!"

Supergirl's eyes narrowed, "Friends of yours?"

"Not mine,"

Hearing this, Supergirl took a few steps forward only for Ivy to blow a bunch of seeds onto her, "What's this?" she questioned before they started growing and wrapping around her at an unnatural rate.

Batgirl ran over to try and help but Harley pulled out one of her guns with a boxing glove on the end and shot her with it, blasting her back into an elevator.

Harley hopped off the vine and walked over to the downed Livewire while Ivy walked over to Supergirl, who was nearly covered by the vines now.

"Yo Sparky!" the clown girl yelled, smacking the girl on the cheek a few times before standing up and pulling out a spray bottle of water, "Rise and shine Sparky!"

As the water covered the girl, a large flash of light followed by a pillar of lightning shot into the air with what sounded like a thunderclap.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" Livewire raged as she slowly stood, grabbing the clown by her neck.

Harley thought about it for a minute and nodded with a big grin.

With a glare, the girl raised her fist, only to drop her her knees weakly, "Just... just get me out of her... now!"

Harley grabbed her by the arm and helped her up, looking back to Ivy before helping Livewire out to the car.

Ivy watched the mass of vines with a smirk before frowning as they were torn to shreds, pieces of vine and plant juice falling everywhere. "Hmm, this could be bad," she muttered as Supergirl spun at a high speed, slowing down to face her with a glare.

The woman smirked and turned to Batgirl, who was still a bit dazed from being hit by Harley's gun, "Well then, fire two," she called before throwing a handful of more seeds and running, only for Supergirl to destoring them with her heat vision and fly in her way, blocking her escape.

"Your finished Ivy," Supergirl hissed while grabbing the woman.

"Oh I don't think so. Thank you for being so predictable Supergirl, you see, you just unleashed one of the most dangerous allergenic pollen in the floral kingdom."

Looking at the elevator with her X-ray vision, Supergirl saw Batgirl choking on the cloud of smoke released by the seeds she had destroyed. It was an easy choice to make between Ivy and her friend so she ran to go help her, letting Ivy go in the process.

Harley soon drove through the glass door with the car and picked her up before escaping, leaving the two heroes behind.

Ivy spotted Livewire in the back, out cold and laying on a bag of money, "What's up with her?"

Harley glanced back with a smirk, "Sparky shorted out,"

_To be continued..._

-X-

Continue the reviews please!

Over 50 on one chapter! That's some kind of record for me, and in one day too!


	16. Chapter 16

The Ninth

_Chapter 16: Girl's Night Out Pt. 3_

-(X)-

I own nothing

-X-

"Normal Speech"

'Thought'

"Demonic Speech"

_Television/Newspaper/Letters_

-X-

Returning to Barbara's apartment under the cover of the darkness, Supergirl flew the weakened redhead straight to her room window and helped her in. Still having trouble breathing, Barbara asked the girl, who asked to be called Kara in private, to get the oxygen tank out from her bed.

From there, she was able to do the rest, placing the mask on and such like she had been trained to do in the past. This hadn't been the first time she'd been hit by some kind of gas-like attack, many of the city's villains had at least on trick like that up their sleeve and they were usually prepared for such a thing.

-X-

Sitting at a private table up on the upper floor in one of Gotham's premier hotspots, the 'Iceberg Lounge', the three villains enjoyed their after-heist feelings while eating fine food and drinking the finest wine.

"Oh I just love this place!" Harley cheered in her seat, looking over her shoulder to where a large iceberg sat in the middle of a icy pond with seals swimming around, "Just look at those seals Sparky!"

Livewire felt her eye twitch as the blond started barking like a seal and clapping her hands together to imitate the animals, "Yeah, yeah..." she muttered, looking over but not to see the seals. "All I see is a lot of water."

"If you don't like it then why'd you pick this place?" Ivy mused while sipping her drink, "You were the one that invited us remember?"

Livewire was silent for a minute, looking at her glass which made Ivy's eyes narrow slightly.

"You did invite us here... didn't you?"

"Not exactly," the girl muttered.

Ivy stood up, her eyes wide as she looked at the woman, "You set us up!" she accused while pointing her finger at the girl, traces of trepidation in her voice. "All this was just to hand us over to the cops?"

"Now that was rather rude," said another voice, one that belonged to a man that only one of the three females knew, "I haven't insulted you and the first thing you call me is a cop? I'm hurt,"

Both Harley and Ivy studied the man while Livewire took a sip of her wine as Naruto approached wearing a designer suit and overcoat. Both also noticed another two men nearby. One wore a plain yet nice solid black suit while the other wore a noticeably more expensive one and had combed brown hair. Both stood near the stairs that went down to the ground floor where the other people sat, watching between the stairs and them every few moments.

"And who are you?" Ivy questioned, crossing her arms while readying a few seeds for an attack.

Harley did the same, pulling one of her guns that fires a boxing glove from... somewhere, "Hey Sparky, you know this guy?"

Livewire nodded slowly, "Yeah... he's my boss."

Her admittance made the two look at her and blink before looking at the blonde man. This guy was Livewire's boss? 'The' Livewire? The very same one that bossed them around a few hours before and acted brash, rude, and all around bitchy?

Naruto smirked at the looks they had before walking even closer, "She is indeed correct, my little Lightning Bug works for me. Now, how about we sit down and speak... after all, I was kind enough to rent the entire upper floor of this establishment so that we may meet."

"You had her bring us here?" Ivy questioned, slowly sitting down in the chair across from Harley at the round table, noticeably moving her chair a little to be further from him.

He nodded, "Would you be sitting here had I not?" Naruto removed his coat, which the first man came and took for him with a bow, he then pulled the only remaining chair back and sat down across from Livewire.

"So..." Ivy started after a moment of tense yet awkward silence, "Why are we here, what do you want from us?"

Naruto hummed, looking at Harley and Ivy before speaking to the woman across from him, "You may leave now if you wish my little Lightning Bug, I will speak with you later."

With a huff, Livewire stood and made her way to the stairs, leaving the two other villains behind without a second thought.

"You must forgive her," the man mused as he glanced at the leaving villain, "Certain... obstacles prevent her from having many close friends and she ties to make up for what she lacks in her social life with power and brawn."

He wasn't lying, Livewire had once been a popular WLXL shock jock and radio show host named Leslie Willis. People all over Metropolis listened to her, even Superman despite the fact that she made a habit of ridiculing him. During a party/concert in Centennial Part to celebrate the anniversary of her show, a thunderstorm developed. Fearing for the crowds safety, police tried to stop the festivities only for Leslie to ignore them and even incite the crowd against the police. The chaos continued until Superman arrived but like the police, he too failed to convince her to call off the concert. She even used his appearance as an opportunity to ridicule him in public but while insulting him, both she and the man of steel were struck by lightning.

She awoke in Metropolis Hospital, recovering quickly only to discover that not only had her hair, which had been a bright red, change to blue along with her skin changing to white, she found out that her body could generate and manipulate electricity.

But with this amazing power, she learned a heartbreaking fact. While she could touch others, her insides were coursing with energy, something she found out when she and her boyfriend, who had stuck by her even after the change, tried to get physical with each other.

It was like a child sticking their finger in a light socket. Her boyfriend lit up like a christmas tree and suffice it to say, dumped her not long after. Naruto smirked at the thought, Livewire hadn't had sex since she changed and seeing that he had not only brushed off the fact that penetrating her was like sticking his dick in a circuit breaker but proceeded to fuck the shit out of her, it was easy to see why she'd stuck around and did as he asked.

"We've noticed," the redhead muttered, seeing as Harley had gone silent for once, "But you still haven't answered me,"

"Ah yes... what I want. Where to begin... I'll just get to the point, I want you two to work for me."

Both blinked, "What?"

"I really don't know how to be any more direct." Naruto said while raising his eyebrow, "I figured that I was being as clear as possible."

"No, I mean why would you want us to work for you... and even then why should we, what's in it for us?"

Naruto smirked, "What a simple question, I wish for you to work for me because I see the potential within you both. As for why... well, I can be a very helpful friend... or an enemy that even Batman couldn't protect you from."

"Oh?" Ivy exclaimed while standing, her chair sliding back and nearly falling, "Is that a threat? You seem pretty confident for a some suit being escorted around,"

Harley epped, slowly sitting back and making herself a smaller target, while she and Ivy were best friends she knew that she might get hit in the crossfire by accident if the eco-terror started fighting.

"My dear, I do not make idle threats. I am merely stating to you that I can be your best friend or worse enemy... oh and what makes you think that I'm just some suit?" He said back, standing up and matching her challenging look.

From the side came a short, overweight man with a monocle dressed in a tuxedo and a top hat while carrying an umbrella in his hand made his way over. "Sir, Madam please!" he spoke while trying to stop what seemed like a fight in the making, "I run a respectable club here, now please calm down or I'm going to have to ask you hooligans to leave."

All three looked at the man who was now standing between Ivy and Naruto, said blond waved off the man standing near Joseph who had started to walk over, no doubt to attack the man who dared talk that way to his lord.

"I assure you," Naruto mused darkly with a smirk, "I am quite calm, it takes more than a simple misunderstanding to anger or even annoy me."

"Good," the man started, only for the blond man to grab him by the collar of his tux and lift him two feet off the ground.

"But I will not have some diminutive former blackguard such as yourself speaking to me as if you are my better." Naruto growled as he brought the short man up to his face, knowing this man to be the Penguin.

"Put me down this instant!" Penguin demanded to the blond, "I'll have you arrested for this now put me down I say!"

"Put you down?" Naruto hummed before giving the man a large smirk, "If you say so, but first, let us see just how flightless you penguins are,"

Ivy and Harley, whom had thought that the man was just some normal rich criminal who used money to get his way, gaped as they saw this. But their shock didn't end as that same blonde then threw the heavyset man over the railing and sent him flying where he then splashed into the icy water near the iceberg.

"Hmm, now then... where were we?" Naruto continued before looking back to Poison Ivy, who now looked like she didn't want to fight as much, "Ah yes... we had a point to make to each other."

"Look," Ivy started, really not wanting to fight this man after seeing that. Penguin was overweight and it took some strength to pick him up but to do so with one arm, much less throw him across the room, "We don't want to fight and you've made your point, so just tell me what's in it for us?"

Naruto stood up straight and adjusted his suit, "Aside from some slight protection from Gotham City Police, you will also be provided with a place to stay and if needed, some loyal fodder to be used on... jobs. In return, you will do what I need with your unique powers and we will both be happy."

"I'll think about it,"

Hearing this, the blonde chuckled, "Of course, I will give you twenty-four hours to think about it... so until then have a pleasant day Ms. Isley, you as well Dr. Quinzel."

The man holding his coat came over and handed it to him.

"Ms. Isley, Dr. Quinzel, I advise you to leave this establishment while you still can. I'm fear that the building will be undergoing some much needed renovation in the near future," he told them with a grin before leaving.

The two took the hint and quickly followed.

They would come to find out that the Iceberg Lounge had caught fire not an hour after they left, which set off the gas main in the kitchen and caused a large explosion, killing the cooks and injuring some of the other staff that had been nearby.

-X-

"Sir I'm confused," Joseph said while sitting in the back of the smaller sized limo that Naruto now owned. "You threatened the others into working for you but you gave Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn a choice."

"Yes, and should they choose wrong... well Gotham won't miss the pair too badly I suppose."

If the two refused to fall in line and work under him then he had no reason for them to remain alive. He already knew where they were and even if they did move he'd easly hunt them down and kill them, it'd be a shame really to waist their talents but he couldn't leave them be knowing what they did.

"What about Livewire?"

Naruto hummed lowly, "Leave her be for now," The girl hadn't done anything to make him question her 'employment'. She'd done as told and had yet to do something stupid... yet.

"And the Penguin?"

"That pathetic little man... he may be of some use to me... what do you think?"

Joseph blinked, usually he was just following orders and asking a few questions along the way, his boss had never really outright asked for his opinion. "Well sir, he does run a successful fencing operation that mainly deals with high-end jewelry, artifacts, and paintings but he has been known to fence other things if the price was right."

Naruto nodded slowly, he too knew that from the files belonging to Ghul, "He also happens to be one who the Bat has yet to stop... If I were the man, I'd be rather frightened to think that someone knew of my dealings with the Batman." he mused to himself before looking straight at Joseph, "Take some people and go 'talk' to him, let the man know that I hold his life within my grasp."

-X-

Standing in his now shutdown club, Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot sighed irritably as he looked around at the empty club. It had been a few hours since the tragedy and he had already lost count of how many cops and detectives had questioned him. He really had no idea what had happened after he'd been assaulted earlier but one thing he did know about this was that he had lost some of his best workers.

The detectives had finally stopped asking him questions and left so now he could call his insurance people as well as one of his own people. "Yes, yes, I need a crew to clean up this place after the police leave and a really big bottle of aspirin," he told the man over the phone before hearing a whooshing sound.

Turning, he huffed at the sight of Supergirl and Batgirl walking over to him, "We're closed," he snapped while waving them away, "Besides your not even old enough to be in here,"

Supergirl grabbed him by the wrist and got in his face, "Wanna see my ID?" she growled, not liking how he tried to stop them from finding out what happened.

"No, I want Batman, Superman, or someone who can do something," Oswald hissed while snatching his arm back, further ripping the already torn sleeve of his tux and glaring at the pair.

Batgirl walked up to him, "Well like it or not we're the best you got so either play with us or give up the game,"

His glare faded to a frown and with a huff he turned and walked around them towards the table where he had a telephone sitting next to his top hat and umbrella, "Oh all right," he muttered in defeat, turning to look at them sharply while wagging his finger, "Not that I know anything mind you,"

Batgirl rolled her eyes, "Of course not,"

Oswald picked his top hat and brushed some dust off of it, "Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn were here earlier with a young lady named Livewire,"

"They did this?" Supergirl questioned, interrupting the man and getting a glare from him.

"I don't know, now don't interrupt me. Anyway, after while three gentlemen came in and approached them, two stayed behind and the other sent Livewire away before talking to the other two. They seemed about to physically attack each other so I stepped in to try and stop it from happening. Hooligan threw me into the water and soon left from what I could find out. If anything I'd say that it was him."

The two heroes looked at each other.

"I don't know anything at all about the man who assaulted me but I hear somethings, rumors about where our green little vixen and her jaded jester may be hiding,"

The two took the information Oswald gave them and left.

Not too long after they did, Oswald heard his door open again and found himself facing a brown haired man in a suit flanked by four men wearing trench coats.

"What do you want, can't you see I'm closed? I'm not in the mood to deal with some upstart thieves looking to offload their stolen wares."

Joseph raised an eyebrow, "Upstart thieves?" he repeated slowly while walking up to the table where Oswald stood by, "I don't know if I should be insulted or to laugh."

Without warning, the brown haired man quickly raised his leg and slammed the heel of his dress shoe into the wooden surface, breaking the side of the round table off and causing the phone and umbrella to clatter to the ground. Seeing this and being so close caused the round man to fall back.

"Who are you people?" Oswald demanded while reaching for his umbrella, which was actually a gun made to look and function as an umbrella.

Joseph saw this but was in no position to stop the man from grabbing it so he went for his own pistol. A single gunshot echoed through the empty club followed by Oswalds shocked cry as the umbrella was shot from his hand.

"I wouldn't try that again," the man stated while nodding back at the four wearing trench coats.

The club owner looked at them and gulped as he saw each of them open their coats and aim an AK-47 at him. He could also see a few grenades on each and knew that fighting them was a bad idea even if he did have a few of his own henchmen at his side.

"Now," Joseph started, "I came here to speak with you Mr. Cobblepot, you see, I represent a very powerful man who can make your connections in the criminal underworld turn on you... seeing as we know about you giving information to Batman."

Oswald went cold, eyes wide and face turning pale. If word got out about that then his life was over, people that he did business with would turn on him and try to kill him for possibly rolling over on them.

"W-what do you want?" he asked, now fearing for his safety and life from the people he had worked with.

Joseph smirked and put away his handgun, "Me? No it's not what I want... It's what my boss wants." he chuckled at the man, "You work for us now,"

_To be continued..._

-X-

Well that's a chapter.

Now I have something to ask, you see I've been thinking about them for awhile now and really couldn't decide on them so I've decided to ask you all and get some opinions and thoughts.

First off, what should Naruto's main goal be? I've thought of many things that could happen, story lines and whatnot but I can't really decide on one.

One choice is to destroy the world, a simple yet always popular choice with evil doers.

Another is to pull an Albert Wesker and you know that I can make Naruto pull a Wesker in a heartbeat. If you don't know about Wesker he basically tries to save the world from itself by killing all humans in the world. I could change it to have Naruto kill humans to make the world a Metahuman paradise or kill Metahumans because they are mainly villains and cause destruction to the world.

Third is to take over the world, another popular choice.

If you have any other way to go please review and tell me, don't PM me because my PM mess keeps messing up. When someone sends me one it shuts off and won't let messages go through till I change it later. Happens all the time and I haven't found out why yet.


	17. Chapter 17

The Ninth

_Chapter 17: Girl's Night Out Conclusion_

-(X)-

I own nothing

-X-

"Normal Speech"

'Thought'

"Demonic Speech"

_Television/Newspaper/Letters_

-X-

Poison Ivy sighed as she sat down across from Harley, who didn't smile and babble on and on like she normally did.

"Hey Red," the blond spoke up from her seat, her mouth twisted into a small frown as even the puff balls on her head seemed to droop with her mood, "We should a taken that deal,"

Ivy nodded slowly, "Maybe your right..."

Both flinched as the door to the police van next to them slammed shut before the thing started moving, off to cart them to their usual rooms back in Arkham.

They had returned to the zoo just after midnight and had talked a bit about the deal they had been given, figuring that Livewire wouldn't be coming back and would be returning with her 'Boss'. But a few hours later, Ivy's plants alerted her that they had some uninvited guests.

They were no match against both Batgirl and Supergirl so it goes without saying that they were soon defeated but not without causing some damage of their own. Harley nailed Batgirl in the face with her boxing glove gun and she herself had whipped Supergirl a few times with one of her vines.

"Not that it matters now," the red head continued, "We're going to be locked in Arkham for awhile before we can escape again."

The van continued to make it's way towards their prison, the city had invested plenty of money into these vans after various super villains escaped during transport, them included, so they both knew that it was useless to try and get out now.

Suddenly, the van slowed to a stop, confusing them as there was no way that they could've made it to Arkham in such a short time. They heard the engine stop running followed by the front door opening and closing.

"Now open it," Spoke a voice, full of ice and seriousness.

Hands still cuffed, both females gave each other bewildered looks before the doors locking them in swung open.

"Good morning ladies," Spoke one of the men standing in the open doorway. Both men were dressed in police uniforms but the one with brown hair had a pistol held at the other ones head.

"You'll never get away with this Thomas," the other cop growled, "They'll know it was you since your the only other officer here."

"Officer?" The brown haired cop chuckled, "I'm just borrowing this uniform, the real Thomas decided to take a quick swim with a few twenty pound weights chained around his legs. Give him my regards,"

Blood sprayed out the officers temple before falling like a rag doll.

Looking at the two shocked villains, the man holstered the gun and pulled out a handcuff key, "Ladies, my name's Joseph," he introduced himself while removing the cuffs from their wrists, "My boss sent me to insure that you did not make it to Arkham."

A nondescript black car pulled in to what they found out was an abandoned warehouse.

"Now if you would, please get in the car, the boss is waiting for you."

-X-

Within his manor, Naruto sat meditating on his throne while ignoring his servants kneeling in rows below him. He had just sent Joseph off to rescue Ivy and Harley from Arkham after getting the news that Batgirl and Supergirl were on the way to find them. He silently opened one eye to look at the group before closing it. It had become a trend of sort for them to kneel at his feet and just silently bask in his presence. They normally did this for an hour or so before getting up to do their 'chores' or until he sent them away.

"Leave me," he spoke loudly, not even opening his eyes and surprising the worshiping group who hadn't even been there half an hour.

They quickly scattered like ants, leaving him alone in the room... or so it seemed.

"You should not infiltrate my home... Talia," he hummed before opening his eyes and looking directly at a shadowed corner of the room, where the beautiful dark haired woman stepped out wearing an all black body suit with a silver belt around her waist.

"But it was so easly my beloved," The woman cooed as she slowly made her way over, feeling like a mouse being watched by an owl under his pricing sapphire gaze.

Naruto hummed, sounding more like a growling lion than anything else, "You entered through the second floor of the east wing, silently made your way in search of me, when my followers arrived, you followed and made use of the shadows to hide yourself in that very corner twenty minutes ago." He told her before smirking, "I must say, my followers will need to be trained soon to stop further infiltration."

"You don't like me coming over, beloved?"

If it hadn't been for the small smirk on her face, one would've thought that she felt unloved and unwanted from what he said. But Naruto saw her look as she walked over to him and knew that she knew what he meant.

"You will always be welcome here, my dear," the blond told her deeply as she sat sideways in his lap and made herself comfortable, "Though while I enjoy your visit I must question as to why you are here."

Talia placed her arm behind his head and held herself close to him, laying her cheek against the top of his head and pressing his face against the black fabric covering her breasts. "Father asked me to send you some information that he thought you would find interesting. I haven't had anything to do for some time so I figured that the message needed..." she took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of his hair, "... A personal touch."

Naruto hummed, doing the same and taking in her own scent of... almond oil, flowers, and blood, "You've killed someone," he mused slowly, "Tell me my dear, did you stay and watch as life bleed from the eyes of your victim... or did remove the blade and leave?"

"What makes you think I stabbed him?" the girl replied.

"The smell... you lack the scent of gunpowder and you smell of the oil used to clean your knives." He stopped to take another sniff, "Nymphaea Lotus, the Water Lilly... I seem to recall that your room has quite a few decorating it. You extract essential oil from the plant to mix with almond oil, your own personal touch,"

She gave a small, uncharacteristic squeak as he pinched her rear after saying the last part. "You've watched me closely then, haven't you?"

"Naturally, my dear."

Talia ran her fingers through his hair for a moment before sighing, "To answer your question, yes I stayed and watched. The fool had the gall to make such crude remarks to me at the airport. I waited until he went into the bathroom and slit his throat before watching as he died in a puddle of his own liquids."

As she spoke Naruto trailed his tongue along the side of her throat while rubbing her thigh and back. "My poor dear... being harassed by the lowly scum of Gotham."

"Yes..." she moaned out, "Fools... looking at me as only you should."

His fingers continued their little dance across her body, touching her in places that made her pant or moan, "The information can wait," he mused to the girl before standing up, causing the girl to move and wrap her legs around him. "Let us get... reacquainted back in my room."

-X-

"So this is the 'bosses' place huh?" Harley said out loud as she and Ivy got out of the back seat while Joseph got out of the front, still dressed in the policemen's uniform.

"Not too bad I guess," Ivy muttered while crossing her arms and noticing that the gardens were being taken care of by two people, a man and a woman, "They have good taste in landscaping at least,"

One of the landscapers, the man, stopped as he was passing by with a large bag of fertilizer on his shoulder, "It's the best!" he spoke with a large smile, "Only the best for the master,"

Ivy raised an eyebrow at that and both girls shared a glance, 'Ok... that wasn't creepy at all,'

The driver drove off, most likely to park the car while Joseph turned to them, "Ok ladies, please follow me,"

They walked up the front steps and into the foyer, where they were greeted by paintings, suits of armor, small statues... the various things you'd expect to see in a mansion. There was even a woman dusting some of the armor while a man scrubbed the floor with a large brush, trying to get what seemed like a blood stain off the floor.

Joseph walked up the the dusting woman and got her attention, "Where is the boss?"

The girl giggled, "Master's a bit busy right now, he's... entertaining a guest." she told him with a small hint of jealously.

The sound of something shattering made everyone flinch and turn to see what it was.

Harley grimaced and turned to see that everyone was looking at her then looked to the broken vase at her feet, which she had knocked over by accident, "Ah... oopsie?"

"Seriously Harl," Ivy huffed with her palm against her forehead, "Not ten minutes and you've broken something expensive."

The girl laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head, "Mmm... sorry 'bout that,"

"That was worth ten grand," Joseph stated in a deadpan, making the two villains sweat at the thought of being in trouble over it, "Just... just follow me. The boss is busy right now and breakfast should be served, I'm sure you'd like something to eat."

"Yay!" Harley cheered, "I'm starved,"

"Well follow me..." the man told them while turning, only to turn and stare at Harley, "You keep your hands in your pockets until we're in the dining room"

"Ok,"

Ivy shook her head and followed them.

The two cleaning in the foyer looked at each other, "I wonder if Master's going to be mad about that vase?" the man spoke while going back to scrubbing.

"I don't know," The girl hummed while moving to pick it up, "But it was such a pretty color too,"

-SMASH-

"HARLEY"

A small cry of "Sorry!" echoed in seconds later.

The man huffed, "That sounded expensive."

-X-

**LEMON ALERT!**

Talia murmured lowly as her body quivered, speaking incoherent words of bliss as she had reached her peak and was left in a cloud of ecstasy that left to blind and numb to the rest of the world. Her muscles twitched wildly, tensing and relaxing on their own as she tightly clinched the royal blood red sheets below.

Naruto hummed lowly with a half smirk, his tongue buried deep inside the girls core as he laid between he legs. He could feel her inner walls pulsing, squeezing around his invading organ while he tasted her innermost areas.

There was a reason his female followers were more than willing to be bedded by him, aside from their deep unwavering loyalty that is.

The girl arched her back and half-moaned, half-whimpered as he removed his tongue from her depths. But she couldn't voice her sorrows as the entire length of his organ slid across he clit, sending even more jolts across her body.

"Oh my beloved," she managed to sigh once he was fully removed and began to trail small kisses up her shaved pubic region and lower abdomen, "I've missed that for so long,"

He hummed and ran his tongue around her bellybutton, his organ stretching longer than a normal humans were suppose to naturally. "Tell me my dear, tell me what exactly it was that you missed about this?"

His roaming hands and love bites made it a little hard to think, "Ah... oh... I missed... how... oh... I missed how you... how you," she failed to speak as each small bite sent a wave of pain and pleasure through her nerves. "Oh my beloved... I love the feel of your tongue... as it forces its way into my very core... oh god!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Had she climaxed again from his bites and touches? He chuckled lowly and moved one hand down between her thighs to feel her trembling mound just before she began to rub herself against his palm.

"Please my beloved," Talia exclaimed breathlessly while reaching out to hold his head, which now hovered over her heaving breasts, "Please don't tease me, I need you now!"

Naruto broke her hold on his head and sat up on his knees. She looked so helpless under him, eyes full of what had once been a want only to become her need, her drug. Looking at her now, one would never think that she was a highly trained and very talented assassin.

He moved so that her legs straddled his waist, positioning her womanhood right under his manhood before leaning down and capturing her lips with his own for a short kiss.

"Ready my dear?" he questioned after pulling back.

She didn't answer and only moved her hips so that her slit rubbed the underside of his member.

He smiled and took hold of himself, holding it at her opening before pushing in slowly with a small breath of pleasure that went unheard next to her gasp at being stretched.

He pushed forward until all nine inches were buried to the hilt and stayed there as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. Slowly pulling out, he started slowly building up speed with his thrusts, causing the bed to shake as she began to fill the room with her cries of delight.

"Harder my beloved, harder!" She cried with her eyes shut, thrusting into him as best she could from underneath him while holding onto his shoulders with both hands.

He placed his hands against the bed beside her hips to brace himself as he vigorously pumped into her, watching her chest bounce up and down in tune with each powerful thrust.

In no time the room reeked of their actions, sweat dripping off their bodies and onto the sheets as the sounds of their copulation filled the air.

He felt her walls tighten around him and continued to pound down into her when she let out a scream as her climax hit full on.

Talia pulled him down and locked lips with him, momentarily slowing his thrusts that only served to prolong her apex before he returned to his previous speed.

She was well into a third orgasm, not counting the ones he gave her orally, when he grabbed her by the hips and held her ass slightly up off the bed. His thrusts got rougher, slowing down but slamming into her with much more force than before as he neared his own orgasm.

With one final thrust, he came inside of her and Talia took a deep breath as she felt his warm seed shoot deep within her womb.

She had been surprised when he first did that and once the surprise wore off it was replaced with a righteous fury at him seemingly impregnating her. But he easly stopped her from attacking, which was easy considering that hs still had her impelled on his shaft and explained that he had the choice writher or not to impregnate his chosen partners, meaning that he could fill her up like a balloon with his semen and she'd never give birth to his child.

She pulled him in for another kiss, this time pouring her feelings for him into it and dueling his tongue with her own before he sat up with a smirk, "I've yet to finish my dear," he told her while removing his member from her depths and lifting her legs, rubbing his hands up and down the toned muscles, "I truly hope that you don't have much to do tomorrow, I doubt that you'll move at all once I'm finished with you..."

He kissed each leg a few times before placing them both on his right shoulder and plunging in, causing her to scream as a the new sensation of him taking her in a different position.

She came once before he moved her again, holding her by each ankle and stretching her legs out as he plowed her. Again and again she came and was repositioned. She lost count of the times he moved her until she collapsed in the middle of doggy-style, her arms too tired to support her any longer as she tried to help a little by thrusting back. But this didn't stop the blonde, he laid on top of her and continued to pound at her before he finally came again, this time pulling out and busting on her ass cheeks.

"Oh god..." she managed to say in her exhaustion, "I... I can't... keep... on..."

A poke at the backdoor made her eyes widen.

Naruto lowered his head until his mouth was next to her ear, "Rest my dear, relax and I'll handle everything. After all, its still early."

**LEMON END!**

-X-

(AN: I don't know if it's clear or not but the lemon between Talia and Naruto happened a while before Ivy and Harley arrived)

Ivy and Harley were surprised by how they were treated by the servant serving food, the young, innocent looking man acted as if they were just normal women sitting there at the table. He had also catered to their wants, surprising Ivy when she had said that she didn't like meat and had brought her a dish of fruit and vegetables instead. Harley on the other hand saw this and asked for a cake, only to get a blank stare from not only Ivy but Joseph and the server as well.

When the man walked off back to the kitchen, Ivy turned to Joseph who was eating a slice of toast after returning from changing out of the uniform and into a black suit.

"Excuse me," she said to Joseph, wanting to ask him a question that had been bothering her for awhile and deciding to be polite to the man that had saved them even if it had been because his boss ordered him to, "Can I ask you something?"

Joseph looked at her and nodded.

"I noticed that almost everyone around here calls your boss 'Master'," she started while leaning back in the chair, "Why? Is he really that great?"

She didn't mean for it to sound the way it did, but before she could continue, a large meat cleaver slammed into the middle of the table in front of her with a loud thunk.

All three turned and saw the young man standing in the doorway to the kitchen with a beast-like snarl on his face, a far cry from the previous look he had. It was hard to believe that just minutes ago, the younger male looked like he wouldn't harm a fly but now, he looked like he'd burn a school down with the children still in it.

"Don't you dare speak that way about the master!" he hissed in a rage, "You don't even deserve to look upon his greatness!"

"Alex!" The cold, unwavering voice of the brown haired man snapped the other male out of his rage. Joseph was Lord Naruto's right hand man and as such, they held him in high regards and would listen to him with only Naruto's own words being unchallenged.

"But... but..." The man tried to speak only to get a stern glare in return. Alex looked between Ivy and Joseph before looking to the floor, "Forgive me," he spoke in a near whisper, head lowered before turning and returning to the kitchen.

Joseph watched the younger man leave before standing to reach for the blade, "Please excuse the boy," he told the frightened pair while pulling it free from the wood, "But I advise you not to say things like that. These people are fanatically loyal to the boss and would gladly slit their own throat if he told them to. And as you just saw, most don't have a problem with killing someone that insults him."

"H-he would've killed us?" Harley squeaked as she peeked over the corner of the table.

The man nodded, "Be grateful that we haven't put a gun in there yet, I doubt that I could've stopped him in time." he mused while fingering the edge of the clever, finding it to be razor sharp, "But to answer your question, yes he is that great."

Harley flinched as he raised the blade and stabbed it into the side of the table next to him, Ivy hid her own flinch well but the trained soldier saw it anyway.

"Most of the servants here were outcasts," Joseph told them, "Homeless, jobless, abandoned by society and mankind at large. He saved my life one night after Batman threw me out of a speeding train, I nearly died that night but he gave me a second chance and I pledged my life and loyalty to him."

Both winced, they had heard from other villains that Batman had gone off the deep end one night, causing more harm to the crooks than he normally did. Hearing that the hero had almost killed someone was a bit troublesome.

"He gave everyone here a second chance, a home, food... he gave us all something to believe in when no one else would." the man continued with a far off look in his brown eyes. After a moment he looked to the pair with a fire burning in those brown orbs, "He's more than great... no... he is without equal."

"Well said, Joseph,"

The three looked up and over to the other door to find Naruto standing there with his arms crossed while wearing only a tank top and some pants.

"Boss!" the man greeted in surprise, "I didn't hear you come in,"

"I simply wished to hear what you had to say," Naruto mused with a shrug, "I thank you for your kind words but if I may, I'd like to speak with these two alone,"

The man nodded and quickly made himself scarce, stopping just long enough to take the cleaver.

Naruto sat down across from the two and studied them for a moment, "Well ladies... have you come to a decision?"

_To be continued..._

-X-

REVIEW


	18. Chapter 18

The Ninth

_Chapter 18: Branching Out, Enter Tara_

-(X)-

I own nothing

-X-

"Normal Speech"

'Thought'

"Demonic Speech"

_Television/Newspaper/Letters_

-X-

Ivy hummed lightly to herself as she stood in the newly built greenhouse behind the mansion and cared for her seedlings with the love and care that only a mother could give to her children. It wasn't overly large like some of her old hideouts had been but it felt comfortable and better yet, it was hers.

It had been a month since she made the decision to join the blond and so far she felt that it had been the best choice she had ever made. At first she half expected him to treat her like some pawn or slave, ordering her to do anything and everything from simple robberies to kidnapping. But he had surprised her, telling her to relax and make herself at home.

During the first few days she had spent most of her time outside tending to the gardens, much to the two landscapers displeasure who saw this as her stealing their purpose to their master. She suspected that their complaints had been overheard and to stop them from possibly snapping and trying to plant a garden trowel into the back of her skull, had the greenhouse erected out back just for her.

The only problem was-

Her head shot up at the sound of a man screaming.

She moved to one of the few areas not covered by partly clear distorted plastic that acted as a window. Looking out, she winced at the sight of a man holding his arm that was broken at the elbow, which was now bent the opposite way of what it was suppose to be.

The only problem about her greenhouse was that it had been built right next to the area where some of Naruto's followers were being trained by Joseph. She hadn't seen a pattern to their training yet but at five times a week the five met and trained under the ex-soldier. Sometimes they had target practice a bit further into the woods, spared a little ways from the greenhouse, learned tactics, once they even ran some drills.

She had asked one of the five men one time what they were doing only for him to ignore the question as he, along with some of the others, still didn't trust them. Joseph on the other hand explained that they were training to become Apostles to their master, the ones he called on the take care of any problems.

She watched as the man fell to one knee and grabbed his wrist. To her shock, he snapped the limb back into place with a look of pain on his face before standing back up, breathing heavily before returning to his stance.

Watching their devotion and drive to become their masters best was moving... it was inspiring to tell the truth. But then again, a thought crossed her mind, what if she ever had to fight someone like that? Batman was by far her toughest opponent to date but she could always pull some low down and dirty trick to get away, maybe endanger a bunch of bystanders ot something of that nature but what about them? What could she do against someone who's only driven to follow the orders that they had been given? To make their master proud and smile upon them even if it means dying? Then and there, she knew it.

Her new boss... Naruto, was not to be crossed.

Without warning, she felt a chill run up her spine. It wasn't cold in here at all, far from it actually. The sun kept this place warm all day and even at night the heat remained. Something was going to happen... she felt it in her gut.

"Ms. Isley," a man spoke as he opened the door and stuck his head in, "Master Naruto needs you in the throne room,"

-X-

Standing on a miniature five foot long balance beam in a pair of very short shorts, socks, and a t-shirt, Harley amused herself by balancing on one hand while her 'babies', Bud and Lou watched with their tails wagging back and forth.

She had been so happy to see them be brought to the mansion after being left at the closed down zoo after she'd been arrested that the three had rolled around in the middle of the grass for nearly an hour from the excitment.

She flipped once, landing on the bare floor next to the beam only to slip as her socks didn't have enough traction.

The room that had been turned into her 'playroom' as they called it, had once been a solarium or sun room near the back of the mansion that was never really being used. The dusty old chairs, table, and curtains had been removed, the windows were replaced... after being broke by yours truly with a thick sheet of Plexiglas, most of the valuable objects had been quickly moved out, and lastly the expensive rug covering most of the floor had been taken up.

She now had the small balance beam, some still rings hanging from the ceiling, a climbing rope, and even a pommel horse for her to practice her gymnastics. But that wasn't all, she had a small couch sitting in front of a TV that usually showed cartoons, and some arcade games to keep her occupied.

Harley landed with a small thud and rubbed her rear as Bud made his way over, making his small laughing sound as he licked her tanned face.

Suddenly, she stopped and shivered looking around with a frown while her babies whimpered and did the same.

The door to the room opened and in stepped one of the nameless servants that littered the mansion.

"Ms. Quinzel, the master has asked that you meet him in the throne room."

-X

Naruto hummed lowly while sitting on his throne in deep thought, tapping his finger on the armrest. Over the past month he had been in the process of coming up with a plan using the information that Talia had given him. It wasn't a plan that involved money or to increase his power over crime but a warning shot that would give the 'heroes' of this world a taste of true power and give them something to fear.

But first, he'd need a new follower... no not a follower, he needed a new student and thanks to Talia, he had the perfect candidate.

He let out a small chuckle, eyes turning red as a small pulse of his demonic power coursed through him.

-X-

Floating above her bed in a meditative trance, a girl with pale gray skin and short violet hair muttered to herself while in a trance. She wore a long sleeved leotard-like shirt with blue/black cuffs at her wrists under a long blue hooded cloak that matched her ruffled ankle boots. Holding her cloak around her was a circular black/red jewel set in a gold plate that matched her red and gold belt. She wore nothing over her pale gray thighs, leaving only the leotard to cover her womanhood. Lastly, there was a small red diamond shaped gemstone with a black border on her forehead right where her ajna chakra was at.

The girl continued to chant, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos,' lowly under her breath while she meditated in the dark, library like bedroom of hers.

Without warning, she dropped to the bed like a stone with a gasp and opened her eyes, looking around wildly to find herself alone.

For a moment, she had believed that Trigon was trying to enter the realm early. But for all his power and darkness... the demonic pulse she felt was too dark... to mincing and dare she think... too powerful.

She felt her heart racing and quickly tried to calm herself before her powers broke something, seeing as her powers were controlled by her emotion she had a lot of practice.

But try as she might, she didn't reign in her emotion quick enough and the small pedestal holding her most valuable book seemed to explode, causing her to wince as the priceless tome bounced along the floor before coming to a rest a few feet from her bed.

She quickly got up and knelt down to pick it up. The book had opened during the fall and landed on a page near the middle, depicting the mythical Nine-tailed fox in all it's glory.

-X-

"Good afternoon ladies," Naruto greeted as they both walked into the room wearing their normal civilian clothing.

"Hi, mista N!" Harley answered while waving her hand over her head wildly, making both Ivy and Naruto sweat drop.

Rubbing her forehead, Ivy looked from the blonde woman to the man, "You needed us?"

Naruto, who was looking at Harley with a raised eyebrow turned his gaze to the other redhead and nodded slowly, "Indeed I do, you see... I require your aid in a task that will take all three of us out of Gotham."

"All of us?" the redhead repeated with a raised eyebrow, getting another nod from the man, "What could possibly take all of us?"

She tried to think of what needed to be done that needed all three of them to do. Over the past month both of them had witnessed ungodly shows of power from the blond that showed them that he was not just some normal metahuman crime boss. So whatever it was had to be big right? After all, all three of them would be overkill.

"It isn't that this task requires our combined power," he mused with a smirk, obviously knowing what she had been thinking, "Moreover, one would think that you'd jump at this opportunity to lash out at the one thing Batman can not completely protect,"

This caught their attention, making the demon's smirk widen.

"I have no doubts that you've noticed the lack of a certain little bird at the Dark Knight's side," he hummed while leaning back in the chair, "Maybe you've heard but the 'Boy Wonder' has formed his own little team of crime fighters under the moniker of the 'Teen Titans'."

Harley nodded slowly, having heard from one of her fellow villains that Robin left while she was locked up in Arkham, "Yeah, I heard that Bird-boy left after him and Bats had a fight."

"That is correct, they have set up a base of operations in Jump City but I digress. We will be taking a private jet to Jump City where you two will be rescuing a teenage metahuman from a rather furious creature wanting nothing more than to kill her."

The two females raised an eyebrow and glanced to each other, "What a minute," Harley spoke, "I thought we were the baddies, why are we saving someone... and how does that mess with Bird-boy?"

"The girl is powerful and lacks not only control but family and friends, I intend to aid her on both fronts" Naruto answered, "And you presence alone will be enough to frighten Robin, many villains in Jump City are nothing compared to the two of you."

"Well what are you going to do?"

Naruto smirked.

-X-

In the canyons a few miles outside of Jump City, a skinny blond girl sprinted down the large stone path as fast as she could, off in the distance she could see the city as well as the large 'T' shaped building sitting on an island but ignored it to concentrate on the task at hand.

Her long light blonde hair waved back and forth with each step, a small silver comb holding most of it out of her face as she sprinted. The girl wore a pair of blue cargo shorts stopping just above the middle of her thighs and had a pair of dusty hiking boots on her feet. Over her torso, she had on a tight long-sleeved shirt under a two-tone black and gray T-shirt that covered only her upper body while a pair of thick brown leather gloves covered her hands.

She turned her head, looking at the pursuing monster with wide baby blue eyes as her round face twisted into a fearful gasp.

Behind her was a massive black scorpion that glared at her with six beady red eyes chased her down with a large dust cloud being kicked up behind it. It's pincers snapped threateningly behind her, the two limbs were much bigger than her and could kill her if they ever got a hold on her.

She turned her head back around and continued to run, pushing herself even harder as it's massive shadow loomed over her, tail raised to strike at her.

The girl just did move as the stinger slammed down, barely missing her but still managing to knock her aside with enough force to send her tumbling along the ground.

Landing on her rear, the girl pushed herself up on her elbow and rubbed her head, only to notice that her silver comb had fallen off and onto the ground a few feet away. She reached out to grab it but the stinger nearly crushed her arm, forcing her to get up and run, leaving it behind. The large scorpion easly dislodged it's tail and gave chase.

-X-

Naruto landed on the canyon floor and bent down, picking up the silver comb before looking off in the direction that the girl had run with a smirk as he placed the object in his pocket.

-X-

Reaching a dead end, the blond teen turned with her back to the canyon wall as the scorpion slowed to a stop while glaring at her.

She then saw movement from the side and glanced over to see five people appear, one yelling, "TITANS GO!"

The first was a shorter teen wearing green pants and gloves, a red vest, and a black and yellow cape. It was the leader of the Teen Titans, Robin.

Next to him was a green wolf, the teen who could change into any animal, Beast boy.

Beside the green wolf was an orange skinned redhead wearing a purple top and skirt with long thigh high purple boots. It was the alien teen Starfire.

Floating next to her was the blue cloaked sorceress Raven and below her, standing on the other side of Robin was Cyborg, the african american master of technology for the team and self-proclaimed master of games.

"Not so fast little boy," a seductive voice hummed before thick vines broke through the ground below the team, wrapping them up and keeping them from moving.

The blond girl looked around and saw the infamous Poison Ivy smirking from the other side of the canyon while Harley Quinn stood next to her waving wildly.

"HI BIRD-BOY!" the jaded jester screamed with a wide smile.

"Poison Ivy, Harley Quin?" Robin bit out as he struggled against the thick vines with the rest of the team, who despite their powers or gadgets couldn't break free, "What are you two doing here?"

Ivy hummed and ignored the question, instead looking at the scorpion before a larger plant exploded from the dirt, revealing itself to be a large venus flytrap that killed the scorpion in it's enormous jaws.

She then nodded to Harley and had another large vine carry them down to the now frightened girl below them. The clown girl skipped and flipped towards her and threw a hand full of powder into the girls face, causing her to cough and sneeze before passing out.

"It's nice to see you again Bird-boy," Ivy mused as Harley easly lifted the thin girl onto her shoulder. "But we'll be taking this girl now, she's way too important to be left around you all,"

"IVY WAIT!" the boy tried to scream, only to be gagged by the vine.

"BYE BIRDIE!" Harley giggled, "We'll take good care of this girl for you,"

_To be continued..._

-X-

REVIEW

Now we have Tara.

Personally I'm leaning towards total devotion and love for the blond who's about to become her teacher but I'll leave my reviewers up to deciding on any other ways that they may want to see it happen.


	19. Chapter 19

The Ninth

_Chapter 19: The Training of Tara/Terra_

-(X)-

I own nothing

-X-

"Normal Speech"

'Thought'

"Demonic Speech"

_Television/Newspaper/Letters_

-X-

Naruto watched as a pair of his servants loaded the scrawny earth manipulator onto the private jet with the up most care. Aside from the pilot, those two were the only other ones lucky enough to receive what they saw as the honor to accompany him to Jump City, even if it was only to guard the plane and take care of the heavy lifting.

The girl was still unconscious and strapped to a gurney, making it simple for the two men to just lift it up the steps and carry her into the plane.

The two queens of crime stood nearby and watched between them, switching from the blond girl being loaded up into the plane to the blonde crime lord overseeing it.

"Psst, hey Red,"

Ivy turned and spared a quick glance to her whispering friend, "What is it Harl?"

"What's up with Twiggy?"

The redhead blinked, "Twiggy?" she repeated while looking directly to the girl with a questioning look.

Harley nodded, "Yea... you know the girl right there... she's so thin that she looks like a twig,"

"What about her?"

"What's mista N want with her?"

Ivy shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know Harl-"

"The girls name is Tara Markov," Naruto spoke, having heard the two despite them whispering, "She now goes by the name Terra and has the ability to control as well as manipulate the earth in any form, be it solid rock to mud. But for what she has in power, she lacks the ability to control it and as such, has come to fear herself."

By now, the girl in question was now safely inside the plane and Naruto followed suit, walking up to the plane and preparing to board.

"Wow, Mista N's got good hearing," Harley whispered to Ivy again as the man disappeared into the plane.

Naruto leaned back and looked at them from the door, "Indeed I do, now come along so that we may depart."

-X-

Sitting in the Living/Main Operations room at the top of their tower, the Teen Titans gathered together with their various looks of post-defeat depression.

Beastboy, now back in his human form, sat on the half-circle couch in front of the large TV/computer monitor wearing his black and purple costume while picking bits and pieces of vine out of his pointed, elf-like ears.

Flying above the couch, the orange skinned red head known to the world as Starfire seemed to float sadly with a small pout on her face as she watched Robin type away at the tower's main computer.

Sitting on the other end of the couch, further away from the others, Raven silently collected her thoughts on this defeat while waiting for Robin to address them on these two well known female villains

Cyborg grumbled to himself while doing the same as his green buddy, small pieces of vine had dug their way into the small creases of his robotic limbs, giving them a good grip on the powerful teen and making it hard for him to move after being freed.

Lastly, Robin feverishly typed away on the keys of the computer with practiced speed, he had already sent Batman a message after deciding to be the bigger man and putting his differences aside and was now pulling up the files he had on both Ivy and Harley.

"Man this is bogus!" Beastboy whined with a finger in his ear, "They walked all over us like we were nothing."

"Indeed," Starfire sighed with her head bowed, "We did not kick the butt as normal,"

Robin stopped typing as pictures and newspaper articles started to pop up on screen, "It's ok Starfire, we had no idea that they'd be there," he told the alien girl in a soothing manner... or as soothing as he could get.

"But we were beaten as if we were Troq," the girl continued to mope.

"He's right Starfire," Raven spoke up in her usual monotone, though they could sense some depression in her voice after knowing for for so long, "Those two are different from anyone we've faced before."

As if to prove her statement, a article reading, 'Gotham's Queens of Crime Strike Again!' popped up and flashed, signaling that it was the final picture. Underneath it listed off a long list of stolen items, the amount of damage they caused to the city on that certain night, as well as a list of how many people were hurt from being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

The leader of the group nodded, "I'm not surprised that you don't know about them but those two are old enemies from Gotham back when I worked with Batman. Harley..." He filled them all in, or in some cases, refreshed their memories about the two.

"But what I don't understand," He said after finishing the review on the two females, "Is what they were doing her, why would they kidnap some girl from here?"

Cyborg was connected wirelessly to the mainframe and typing on a small pad in his forearm, "We don't have any information on who the girl was either, there's nothing in the mainframe."

Robin slowly turned to glare at the picture of Harley and Ivy, 'What are you two up to?'.

-X-

Eyes snapping open, Terra sat up in a flash and looked around to find herself in a nicely furnished room with no windows. She was sitting on the softest bed she'd felt in... years, under soft and warm blankets that kept her thin body warm despite being nude.

... wait, what!

Quickly grabbing the blankets, she pulled them closer to her chest to cover her tiny breasts and looked around franticly, only to see an older looking man sitting at a small round table that had a box on top, reading a newspaper while a metal cart covered with a small white sheet stood next to it.

From what she could see, the man was wearing a pair of dull black slacks with matching loafers and a white tank top that hugged his muscular body. He had blond hair that seemed to spike without assistance and deep blue eyes that captured her soul as he slowly closed the newspaper and looked at her.

"Good morning Ms. Terra," Naruto greeted the girl, making her flinch as she finally realized that the man she'd been staring at had noticed her. "I do hope that you enjoyed your sleep,"

"W-where am I?" she questioned, her voice shaken and fearful, "You... you kidnapped me!".

"Your in the basement of my mansion of course," he replied evenly, "And I do apologize for the method of bringing you here, but with your... gift I had no way to assure that you didn't cause an earthquake by mistake."

"What do you want with me?"

Naruto smiled calmingly, "You can not control your powers... I can teach you how... and I assure you that I mean you no harm."

Terra thought about it before remembering her state of dress, causing her heart rate to sore as she thought of what may have happened while she was asleep... helpless... nude... at the mercy of a strange man, "Where are my clothes and why am I naked?"

"You were covered in dirt and grime," Naruto intoned with a raised brow as he slowly stood up, "Surely you don't wish to sleep in filth, and before you panic, I had one of my female servants undress, wash, and tuck you in."

The girl watched him like a hawk as he picked up the box and walked over.

"Here are some clean clothes for you to wear, on the cart is some food, I shall take my leave now so once you have your fill talk to the lady waiting outside and she will take you to me so that we may talk about your training."

She watched him walk away with a dumbfounded look on her face and opened her box, only to gasp at the sight of her silver comb/hair ornament.

Terra looked at the back of the retreating blond just as he left the room and gave him a small smile in thanks.

-X-

Standing in a wide open clearing in the middle of the woods behind the mansion, Naruto and Terra had been training.

Terra coughed, spit flying from her mouth and onto the dirt below her as sweat slowly dripped from the tip of her nose. On her hand and knees, she wheezed and moved her free hand up to hold her torso which screamed in pain while sticking to her slim figure thanks to the sweat.

Slowly looking up, she saw the blonde man looking down impassively at her with his arms crossed, not tired, sweaty, or even amused as he put her through this torture called training.

"I can't..." she whispered lowly, tears of pain and humiliation slowly forming in her eyes, "I can't do it,"

"Unacceptable," the cold voice echoed through her mind, his words like a drill that bored through her skull. "I will not allow weakness, no student of mine shall be known as a failure... now, again,"

Clinching her eyes at his cruelty, she clinched at the ground and tensed her whole body as her hands began to glow yellow. With a loud scream, she threw her hands foreword and glared at the man for all she was worth with solid glowing yellow eyes.

A large spike os solid stone shot from the dirt just a few feet ahead of the girl before she quickly got to her feet and followed it with her fist raised, hoping to catch him off guard with a two pronged attack using the first as her distraction.

Seeing this, Naruto weaves his body around the stone and caught her fist in his open palm. Enclosing the gloved fist within his own, he pulled the girl towards him and easly kicked her feet out from under her with a swift kick to the front of her ankles.

Terra gasped as she fell onto her face and cried out in pain as he planted a knee into her lower back then pulled her arm around to nearly touch her other shoulder blade and began to force it upward. She tried to throw him off in vain but stopped as she heard a small pop coming from her shoulder, eliciting a scream as her joint popped out of it's socket.

Naruto looked down at the crying girl and huffed before wordlessly releasing her fist and standing up.

Suddenly finding herself free, Terra rolled onto her back holding her shoulder in pain while tears poured down her cheeks.

Watching his student cry, the demon let out a soundless sigh and knelt back down, "Hush yourself," he told her while sitting her up and pulling her into his chest. Ignoring the sweat on the girls back that started soaking into his tank top, he gently moved her head aside and looked at her dislocated shoulder.

Had it not been for the pain and the fact that he was the one responsible for it, Terra had no doubt that this would be a beautiful moment between them as well as a turn on for her. As she felt his muscles against her back, the girl kept her eyes closed and winced as he pulled her hand away from the dislocation and held onto her small shoulder with his hand.

"Shh..." he whispered into her ear as his hand began to glow red, making her lean into him more than before as all the pain washed away.

But it didn't last long, without warning, he snapped her joint back into place earning another painful scream from the teen who rolled off of him and onto the ground as if he'd been on fire.

He stood up as she moaned a bit from phantom pains for a second and looked up to him with unhidden hatred burning behind her blue eyes.

"You need not say it," the demon mused with a cavalier tone, "I can see that you hate me, it's written all over your face and within your eyes... tell me, if given the chance, would you try and end me?"

She only glared harder from her place on the ground, "I'd grind you into dust," she hissed out with as much rage as she could force into her words, "I'd slowly and painfully crush you until nothing but dust was left if I could."

"Is that so..."

Terra nodded before biting out, "I... Hate... You."

"And why is that?"

"Don't act innocent!" she snapped, "You know exactly why! You promised to help me gain control of my powers but for the last month all you've done was make me meditate and then beat me into the ground,"

"So..." he hummed, "Do you feel that you've gotten nowhere in this?"

She glared, making him shrug.

"So be it,"

In a flash, the blond had vanished and grabbed the trunk of a full grown adult tree and ripped it from the ground, holding it above his head with ease. The girl screamed as he threw it at her like a spear and held out her arms on instinct, waiting for a painful death.

A crumbling sound reached her ears and to her shock, ten spears of stone had jutted from the ground and was now holding the tree in place six feet off the ground and five feet away from her.

She stared at the tree in awe, she had wanted to protect herself and somehow did that on her own! Looking over to the other blond, she found him smirking at her while walking over to stop right by her side as she still sat on the dirt.

"Now do you see that what I've put you through was not without it's rewards? You've suppressed your powers out of fear until you instinctively do so without thinking, I had you meditate to forge a new connection to the power within you. As for these 'beatings' as you say, you seem to forget that I've been teaching you proper techniques and the only way to gain true experience is through battle. Be grateful that at the end of each battle, I heal you and allow you to rest for if this was a true battle then the enemy would not be so kind."

He glanced over at the ten razor sharp spears of stone that had cut through the tree like a hot blade through flesh, "You also can not argue that before, you had to concentrate and force the earth to bend to your will... yet now, you do it with instinct."

Naruto held out his hand to the girl, which she took, and helped her stand. "It is late, let's return to the mansion."

-X-

Another two months passed and Terra couldn't argue that not only was she was getting better with her powers but so was her life in general. For years she had been drifting from city to city, sometimes trying to be a hero and do good with her gift but often ruining it when she lost control. She hardly got anything to eat during her drifting, not really finding much work to buy food unless it was scraps and bits found in the trash. But aside from lack of food, she'd say that the lack of friends was the worst, having no one to talk to or confide in and feeling like you couldn't relate to anyone.

But now she had a place to live, not only that but it was a mansion to boot! She was offered three delicious meals a day, had nice clean clothes to wear, and if she ever needed to just talk to someone she had a now had whole mansion of people to confide in.

Joseph, the stoic, brown-haired former soldier always treated her nicely when he started training her. He mainly taught her hand to hand combat and even how to shoot a handgun, saying that she wouldn't be given an assault rifle due to her size. She noticed a large difference between his and Naruto's teaching styles too, while Naruto's was more hands on and... painfully real, Joseph would slowly show her how and let her practice. While it wasn't painful she had to admit, she learned much faster with Naruto's hands on approach.

Ivy mainly kept to herself, never really making a move to reach out the the younger teen but not spurning her when the girl had questions to ask. Manly things with... female issues. But afterwards, Ivy became Terra's main confidant aside from Naruto, both of which she could look to if in need of some advice.

Harley... well, the clown was a friend... somewhat. Terra liked to hang out with her fellow blond but quickly learned not to relax as Harley liked to pull pranks. Which in turn led to Terra getting revenge and starting a cycle of pranks that left the cleaners in a fit at having to clean up the aftermath. They did have some problems at the start, mainly with Harley's tendency to give people nicknames but 'Twiggy' quickly got over it

But despite everything, no amount of training, talking, food, clothes, pranks, or anything could prepare her for what she just witnessed.

Feeling that she had gotten real good at what they were doing with her training, she had asked Naruto to take her training further and said that she could handle anything... how foolish of her. He had looked into her eyes and nodded before they both left the mansion and into the city of Gotham...

-X-

"You wish to further your training," Naruto mused as he led her down a dark alleyway in the worst part of Gotham, well known for mugging, murder, and even rape. "We shall see if you are ready to do what is necessary,"

The alley took a turn and Naruto left her sight only for a moment as he turned the corner, but as she turned to follow only seconds after him she froze.

Naruto was gone.

Looking around franticly, she tried to spot her teacher only to stiffen as a cold blade touched her throat.

"Well what do we have here?" a oily, rat like voice mused from behind here, "Don't you know little girl that if you want to use my alley... I get to use yours."

Terra began to shake as a hand groped at her chest, for all her training she just couldn't force herself to react and fight.

The man turned her and roughly slammed her back into the wall before ripping her white t-shirt off and forcing her to her knees by grabbing her long blond hair. But without warning, the hand that was roughly twisting and pulling at her hair went limp and she froze as a hand erupted from the rapist's torso.

Naruto held the man by the throat from behind as his other hand dripped with blood and gore, a wet splat informed him that the would-be rapist's intestines had fallen out before he ripped his arm back out and let the body fall with a thump as the skull impacted with the cement ground.

"Until you can murder without hesitation, you will never be ready."

Terra just stared at the body in shock, "You... you just... killed him..."

Naruto nodded once, "Indeed I did,"

"But, but you didn't have to... kill him." she said, still having the mentality that you could always avoid killing like many would-be heroes had.

"Maybe not..." the demon mused, "But had I not, do you think he would've stopped what he does? This is truly a monster in human form, he has raped many females and even little children, he enjoys watching them squirm as he brutally violates them... girls or boys it didn't matter as long as they were very... very young." he told her coldly, making her sicker and sicker. "He's had powerful friends protecting him and the so-called 'heroes' let lowly humans like this roam free to harm the ones that look up to them. This... this thing had a calling card of sorts, when he finishes with his young victems he took pleasure in taking that very knife and slowly sticking it-"

"STOP IT!" The girl screamed, not wanting to hear anymore of that as she started to cry, "Just stop,"

Naruto hummed but reframed from finishing his story. This man had been a target of his for awhile and so this wasn't only a good business deal but a good way to teach Terra that there were just some people that needed to die.

-X-

"Sir, I'm here with the usual report on my training with Miss Terra,"

Naruto glanced at Joseph and nodded.

"The girl has shown remarkable improvement from her first training session, as requested, I've trained her in how to use a firearm and she shows a talent for them, she'll need to keep practicing of course but that's to be expected."

The blonde nodded slowly but didn't seem to really be paying much attention.

"Sir... is something on your mind?"

Looking at the man, Naruto hummed, "Not long ago, the girl witnessed her first kill... but it's not good enough for me. I want her to make her first kill sooner rather than later."

"What do you suggest sir?"

The blond looked thoughtful before smirking, "Joseph, Biggis has outlived his usefulness, gather the Apostles and the girl, I want you to personally go and oversee the operation, wipe out Biggis and his men... no, have the girl execute Biggis."

"And what about the workers? Biggis has been kidnapping people to work in the mines."

The blond was silent for a moment, "No witnesses are to be left, no one shall know what happened there."

_To be continued..._

-X-

REVIEW!

This was mainly a filler. The next chapter should be much better.


	20. Chapter 20

The Ninth

_Chapter 20: Training Complete_

-(X)-

I own nothing

-X-

"Normal Speech"

'Thought'

"Demonic Speech"

_Television/Newspaper/Letters_

-X-

It's easy to kill a man with a gun, just point and pull the trigger. Such a simple thing murder is, the simplicity of it being that anyone can do it, young, old, man, woman. Just aim, fire, and you've done it. But it's easy to shoot someone in the back as they run or to fire from a distance. The true test isn't just killing, no... the true test is to see every expression they make, to ignore their pleas, to listen to their prayers, to watch them come to the realization that they were about to die.

Terra's arm shook as she leveled the barrel of a handgun at the head of a dirt covered slob weighing well over four hundred pounds begging on his knees for her not to shoot.

All around her, the mining camp had been destroyed, the shacks housing the prisoners had been destroyed by an RPG as was all the guard towers. The shack used by Biggis had been spared from destruction at first but upon looting it for all it's worth they burned it to the ground.

She hadn't seen everything that happened, the five Apostles had went on ahead in a large transport truck and had the camp under control before they had arrived on a helicopter. It was shocking to see too, five men had taken over the camp of twenty-five armed guards and thirty plus miners without a single wound to show for it.

"Miss Terra," Joseph spoke up from her side, "Is there a problem?"

The girl glanced to the man and shook her head.

"Well then, shoot him."

Biggis tensed up, "Please," he cried, "Please don't,"

Her hand held the grip tighter as her finger slowly teased the trigger.

"P-Please..." was the last word Biggis uttered before a hollow point sprayed his brain matter all over the sands behind him.

Terra held the gun up, still aiming at the spot for a moment before dropping the pistol and covering her mouth in horror over what she had just done.

Joseph knelt down and picked the pistol up, wiping the sand off the sides and holstering in under his suit coat, "You did a good job, Miss Terra," he told the still horrified teen, "The Boss will be proud of you,"

For some reason, hearing that made her feel slightly better.

The man then turned her towards the waiting chopper, "Now, wait for me in the helicopter and we'll head back to the airport. I need to talk to the Apostles real quick."

She nodded and did as he told her.

Joseph walked over to one of the awaiting Apostles and leaned in close, "Load the truck with the guns, money, and the raw ore they have mined, then kill them all."

"Even the miners, sir?" the man questioned, wanting confirmation.

Joseph nodded, "Lord Naruto's orders."

"At once sir!"

-X-

Naruto chuckled darkly from his throne, he had just gotten a report from Joseph that his little apprentice made her first kill. Three months had molded her into a killer... a reluctant one but a killer none the less. Soon, he'll have her twisted even further. The little homeless metahuman named Tara was dead and left in her wake was Terra, his little killer.

(Special effect: Screen centers on Naruto's smirking face before the left side of Terra's face fades into view, overlapping Naruto's)

-X-

(Special effect: Screen centers on Terra looking out of the window of the plane as they fly back to Gotham with a haunted look on her face. She leans back into the seat and closes her eyes as everything except for her fades to black. When she opens her eyes again, the innocent, haunted spark in her eyes have been replaced with a cold, uncaring glint. Scene changes from black to her standing in front of her master back at the mansion.)

"Your training is complete, I can no longer teach you to control your gift," Naruto told her with a small smile on his face, "You have changed much in the six months that you have been here and I am proud to call you my student."

"Thank you master... er, Naruto," she corrected herself as he had told her to call him by his name before, "Thank you for everything, if it wasn't for you..." she trailed off, thinking of how her life might have turned out had he not brought her in. He was her hero... her role-model.

Naruto smirked, she had been so easy to manipulate, to mold into a perfect vassal. No longer did her morals weigh her down, her conscience had been crushed and now the act of murder meant nothing. The law of mankind no longer mattered, the only law she cared for was his word, to her, as well as the others, his word was law.

"Terra," he spoke, breaking her out of her thoughts, "It is time that you take your rightful place, you have been groomed more than enough and now, you are ready to become my Evangelist."

She smiled brightly, Joseph was the only other person to become Naruto's Evangelist and it basically meant that he saw them as his right-hand man... or in her case, his left-hand woman. The girl nodded and knelt to the ground as his hand began to glow crimson. They looked into each others eyes as he touched her forehead with a glowing finger and despite the intense pain that coursed through her entire being, never broke away from his gaze while gritting her teeth.

Unseen due to her shirt, a demonic symbol burned itself into her back before fading, forever marking her as his.

After what felt like hours, he finished marking her and removed his finger, allowing her to fall and catch herself on her hands while gasping, the first audible sign that she had made to show her pain.

"Rise my dear, for it is time to reveal yourself to the world as well as myself... in a way."

She got off her knees and stood on shaky knees, "What's the plan?"

Naruto smirked, "We defeat the Teen Titans,"

"Not much of a challenge," the girl replied while mirroring his smirk.

"And that, my dear, is what the world will soon know."

-X-

Driving down the road, all sitting inside of Cyborg's custom made car that was as high-tech as him, the Teen Titan's listened to Beastboy attempt to tell jokes. As usual, they weren't all that funny and Starfire was more perplexed than anything while the others simply shook their heads at each bad joke.

Stopping at a stoplight, they all sweat dropped as he tried once again to tell a joke, this time asking why ducks were so funny and answering, 'Because they were always 'quacking' jokes'.

When the light changed, Cyborg pressed the gas to speed up and just as they got to the middle of the intersection, a large bolder the size of a smaller car slammed into the driver side. The five screamed at the sudden impact that had the car flipping, rolling on its side twice and landing right side up in the middle of the surprisingly empty streets.

The entire car was engulfed in a green orb before the back driver side door blew off and skidded across the street, allowing Starfire to step out and rub her head.

Cyborg opened his door and stepped out, only to wince as it fell off.

The others got out of the car and looked to where the bolder had come from, only to see that same blond girl that Ivy and Harley had kidnapped half a year ago, only... she had looked a lot different before.

Her hair was still long and partly covered her right eye. She wore a pair of black boots over her feet and had on a pair of tight black cargo pants on that hugged her still slender yet developing hips. Her shirt seemed to be made out of a fishnet and over that was something like a blood red sports bra that showed her belly.

But it wasn't her clothing that got their attention, it was her weapons.

Around her waist was a wide tactical belt with a few different pouches on random spots and another strap connected to a holster that clipped around her thigh. Inside said holster was a monasteries nickel plated Desert Eagle with a black grip. It was a bit large for her but she had wanted to use it and had been able to hold onto it when shooting. She wore a pair of fingerless gloves with a metal plate in the shape of knuckles over her real knuckles to give her punches an extra boost. Lastly, from what they could see, hanging at her sides, slightly angled out was a pair of knives, they weren't sure what kind as they were partly hidden behind her back but they were dangerous either way.

The girl smirked and without words, attacked them. Her hands glowed yellow and small pointed shards of asphalt broke from the street and shot at them like bullets.

Starfire and Raven flew out of the way, Beastboy ran to the side and jumped behind the bolder that had been used to hit the car in the first place, Robin shot his grappling hook and reeled himself in to safety, and lastly, Cyborg copied Beastboy and ran.

The shards hammered into the car relentlessly, busting the tires on the driver side, breaking through the already shattered front glass, denting panels and even bending the reinforced roof support.

Beastboy held his arms over his head while leaning against the bolder only to suddenly find his cover gone. Falling onto his back, he gaped as it slammed into the car with enough force to make it explode then turned to see the girl smirk and levitate the ground under her, giving her a floating platform to work with.

Robin landed on the street with the other titans arriving with him, "Titan GO!" he called before a sudden appearance cut him off with the bottom of a boot to his face.

Robin flew back, slamming into Cyborg as the new enemy punched the green titan in the mouth before picking him up and throwing Beastboy into Raven.

Seeing this, Starfire charged up a star bolt and threw it at the man only to gape as it was slapped aside with a backhand, shattering a sixth story window of an adjacent building. She had been so distracted that she never saw the large rock flying her way until it slammed her into the ground.

The blond man hummed, dressed in similar clothing at the other blond, he had on a short-sleeved fishnet shirt with a white tank top over it, matching black pants, and boots. But unlike Terra, he didn't carry any weapons but did have a half-face mask, that connected to his shirt. (Much like Kakashi's)

Naruto smirked and turned, walking slowly over to where Terra was standing on the floating rock and jumped up next to her.

"Just like I said, no problem at all." The girl said with a grin towards her master.

Beastboy moaned lightly, "Ow, I feel like I just got hit by a truck," he spoke while sitting up and rubbing his face.

There was a dark snarl from underneath him, "Beastboy, if you don't get off me I'm going to hit you with a truck," Raven growled as the green bean sat on her back.

Standing up in a flash, Beastboy quickly apologized while the cloaked girl got up and floated a few feet off the ground with a less than pleased frown on her face.

Starfire rolled the bolder off of her and got up, "That hurt my grebnack," she muttered while rubbing her rear through her purple skirt.

The team soon got back together and tried again to attack the pair.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked to Terra, "Care to show me what you've learned?"

"With pleasure," The girl smirked, eyes turning yellow again.

As the Teen Titans rushed them from the front, Terra opened up a large crack in the ground that headed straight for Robin. Seeing this, the teen tried to jump over it but a large column rose up at high speed and nailed him in the crotch, sending him flying upwards with tears pouring out from underneath his mask.

Turning his head, Cyborg looked at what happened and winced as his friend slammed into the road. His arm turned into his built-in sonic cannon and powered up. Shooting the beam at the pair, he was the blond man take a step directly behind the girl as his cannon cleaved a large chunk off the side.

Terra frowned and sent the chunk of her platform flying at the cyborg before heading towards them on the rock at high speed.

The rock slammed into Cyborg, nearly hitting Beastboy only for him to turn into a hawk and swoop out of the way. Flying at the pair, he changed back and grabbed the edge, thinking that it'd dip forward only to be kicked in the mouth as he found that the thing didn't budge.

The green skinned teen flew off and Starfire caught him while Terra and Naruto flew past them, the man jumping off while Terra flipped the stone they'd been riding over and flipped off, landing right next to a half conscious Robin that was still clutching his manhood.

Raising two large rocks, she started to crush the leader of the team only for Raven to show up, engulfing them with her power, "Don't make me hurt you," the girl growled while her eyes glowed white, stretching her arm out that glowed black.

Naruto appeared and grabbed her arm, "Now, there'll be none of that now little half-blood," he reprimanded her like a child, grabbing her wrist and flipping her onto her back. "I will be your adversary,"

This distraction gave both Robin and Cyborg the time needed to recover and both tried to attack at once. Robin kicked high only to have his leg caught while the other larger teen did the opposite of a uppercut. Dodging Cyborg, Terra used her hold on Robin's leg to steady herself as she planted a firm kick to his chest while swinging the back of her fist at the back of Robin's head, who barely managed to dodge it but felt her fist pass through his hair.

Robin jumped, one leg still held by the girl, and kicked with the other, landing a solid strike to her shoulder and forcing her to release him. Landing on the street with a small huff, he rolled away and scrambled to his feet.

Terra sneered at him and used her powers to raise a large wall of stone between them and turned to face Cyborg.

Glaring at the wall, Robin grabbed a disk shaped explosive charge made to focus it's blast in one direction and stuck it to the middle before he jumped back as it began to beep with the middle pulsing red.

Terra prepared to attack Cyborg, but before she could the wall behind her exploded, throwing her forward and pelting her with fist sized chunks of stone as she slammed into the street.

"CYBORG NOW!" the team leader yelled, seeing the girl laying on the ground.

Arming his Sonic cannon, the half robot aimed it, "Sorry kid,"

She looked up, her hair blocking half her face and half her smirk. Her hand glowed and glowing yellow cracks in the ground raced towards both teens and exploded underneath them, sending both skyward.

-X-

In the tall building down the street, a young woman leaned on the desk of her fellow coworker giggling as he joked and flirted with her, neither noticing the pair of teens flying up into the air. Robin could be seen falling into the building across from them and Cyborg vanished.

"And I was like, chill out it's not like the sky is falling," he said before a loud crash reached their ears. Not even a second later the ceiling tiles above his desk broke and Cyborg landed on his back directly on top of the desk, breaking it.

-X-

(During Terra's fight)

Raven glared at the blond man that attacked her and used her powers to lift one of the large rocks that his partner had used, throwing it at him from the side as a distraction.

Naruto saw this and back flipped a few times out of the way, allowing it to pass by and hit a street lamp which buckled under the weight. "Now, that wasn't nice," he mused while coming to a stop near the wrecked car that the titans had been riding in. "Lets see how you like it,"

He turned and grabbed the bolder still embedded into the roof, dislodging it with ease and tossing it at her.

Raven caught it with her magic only to gasp as the blond had followed up by also throwing the car. It's shadow neared her and she closed her eyes while also trying to stop it.

Out of nowhere, Starfire appeared and caught the wrecked car, her eyes and hands glowing with her alien power.

Beastboy, who had been looking for an opening, abandoned his plan of attacking and ran over to the still downed Raven. Grabbing her by the arm and helping her up while looking at the flying redhead still holding the car above them.

With a yell, Starfire threw the car as hard as she could at the masked blond before shooting a beam of green energy from her eyes.

Not seeing this, Naruto punched the car as it neared only for the beam to hit and cause it to explode, actually throwing him back where he hit one of those blue mailboxes, denting the side with his back.

"Hmm..." he mused before smirking under his mask, "That tingled."

Watching as the blond stood up without a scratch, Raven, Beastboy, and Starfire glanced at each other before the redhead girl charged first, flying at him with one of her superhuman punches.

Naruto sidestepped her super strong straight and grabbed the arm as it literally flew past his head. Starfire's eyes bugged out as she felt her body change course in flight when Naruto slung her around and right into the ground with her own arm, making her twitch as her upper body dug a tench along the road.

A loud roar got the blond man's attention and he turned to see a green grizzly bear swipe at him with it's massive clawed paw and leapt back just in time to keep his neck intact. But the beast didn't stop, leaping after him, the green bear morphed into a giant green ape and continued to attack only to be dodged time and time again.

Unseen by Naruto, one of the remaining street lamps were engulfed by Ravens magic and pulled from the ground. She directed it towards the back of their enemy with the intent to capture him and gave Beastboy the time to stop and move as not to be caught too.

The thick metal pole slammed into his back, making Naruto grunt as it knocked him off his feet, but the pole bent on its own and wrapped around his entire upper body and even his thighs like a cocoon.

"SWEET!" Beastboy yelled as he changed back, "We got 'em,"

Floating over, both Raven and the recovered Starfire stopped next to their teammate, "I wouldn't count on it," the hooded girl muttered.

"Huh?" The green bean asked, "What'cha mean?"

His answer came from the sound of metal twisting and breaking, causing him to gape at the sight of the ensnared blond breaking through the metal around him.

"Oh come on!"

Naruto broke free and chuckled, "How amusing, but I've still yet to break a sweat." he informed them before noticing that Terra had sent her two opponents flying through the tops of separate buildings, "And it would seem that my partner has yet to do so as well,"

Terra made another floating platform and floated over to him while Robin and Cyborg finally managed to make their way to the ground floor and came out the front doors to run over to the other three titans.

"Terra." Naruto started as he glanced at her, "I'm finished with these weaklings, let us go, these five are wastes of time."

"Your not going anywhere!" Robin yelled, holding his collapsable metal bo-staff in hand.

Glancing at them, Naruto hummed, "Pathetic, Terra."

"Yes?"

"I believe a parting gift is in order. As worthless as these five are they still deserve a little something for trying."

That made the girl smirk, "I have just the thing,"

Terra held out her glowing hands, causing the ground to shake and crack even worse than before, even passing by the five and making the three standing on the ground stumble. In front of the blond pair, two large golems made of dirt, land lines, asphalt, and pipe exploded from the ground, standing eight feet tall and weighing over four hundred pounds.

Raven shook and paled, that power had been different from before. It felt like hers almost... it felt demonic.

Beastboy summed up their collective thoughts as the two golems sank into the cracked earth with amazing speed for something so large. "Oh shit,"

_To be continued..._

-X-

REVIEW!

I added that Sp. Effect stuff because I really wanted to add something like that and couldn't really think of a good way at the time. If you don't like it then I'm sorry but I just wanted to somehow do something like that since it's been on my mind for awhile.


End file.
